Avengers: Ultron's vendetta
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Months have passed since the combined force of Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Jake Long, Superboy, Avatar Aang and Incredible Girl stopped Dark Dan and Zs'Skayr from taking over the world. Since then, they've had challenges while disbanded until the time needed. However, when Dexter builds a safety program called Ultron, it will be up to the Avengers to end this threat.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is a fanfiction that some of you have been hoping for. That's right this is The Avengers: Ultron's vendetta. I originally named it Rise of Ultron, but that was cause I was out of ideas at the time. I certainly won't call it Age of Ultron. If you ask me, the name used for the Avengers 2 movie was a big mistake. Ultron was just another one-time villain, hence no need to call it Age of Ultron. It was even hardly a week. lol

Anyway, here's the beginning of the huge fanfiction.

Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 1: Danny Phantom: The hero of Amity Park.

Time at Amity Park was nothing much oddly enough. Usually the town would experience some ghost related incident, which would require their town hero, and Avenger, Danny Phantom to resolve. However, those times seem to have gone. It worried a few, but a lot of people were happy about it. Maybe it's because a lot of people were actually getting a workout from all the running.

At that exact time, a trio of friends was walking back from school. The first to be identified was a teen that clearly had the word "nerd" on him. He wore a yellow shirt, with brown pants and a red cap. In his hand was an iPad that his eyes were clearly glowed on – not literally though.

Next to the techno geek was a teenage girl with a gothic look. She had black brunette hair and purple eyes, while wearing a purple shirt with a black skull on it and black combat boots with skulls at the side. She was currently talking her boyfriend, the guy walking by her right. The boy looked like an ordinary teen, but really he was very special than most people knew a year ago.

The boy had black raven hair, and had blue sky eyes. His wardrobe had changed from a causal clothes, to almost gothic clothes, before finally getting to a fashionable casual clothes. For the time being, the boy wore a white shirt with a small blue jacket and black jeans with green lines at the side.

Currently, the three friends were in a conversation. Actually, it was the girl and the boy talking, the other friend was too busy on his iPad.

"What? I'm just saying that Mr. Lancer could have been a little light on the homework. I am a superhero, and an Avenger after all." Said the raven haired teen.

"Danny, don't let your ego get to you." The goth girl replied with an irritated look. "Besides, there hasn't been a ghost fight ever since you beat Vortex a few months back."

"Yeah, Sam" Danny responded with a thoughtful look. "It's probably because of my new status as an Avenger."

"Again, there you go with the ego." Sam scowled.

"I'm not!" Danny said in quick defense. "Right, Tucker? Uh, Tucker?"

The boy called in question hardly heard them. When they looked back at him, they found him still on his iPad. Sam silently took the gadget out of his grip and shoved it into Danny's hand. The reaction of the techno geek was a shock.

"Hey! Not cool, Sam!"

"Really? Cause I think I saved your eyes!"

The Techno geek held his head up to respond right at her face, but sighed in defeat and bowed his head down. "You're cruel, you know that?"

The moment Tucker stated those words, he received a fist down on his head. The teen yelped as a response, and held the top of his head in pain, as Sam snuffed at him and walked away. The teen rubbed his head, before glaring at his best friend.

"Dude, keep your girlfriend on a chain or something!"

"Uh, Tucker…" Danny frowned. "You do realize she heard you, right?"

"What!?"

As Danny said that, Tucker turned to Sam. The girl's appearance was so scary that Danny could swear that the clouds behind her came together and completely became dark with lightning flashing so fiercely. The look on her face was with a glare so deadly that Danny stampered a bit. By the time he turned to Tucker, he only found a trail of dusts, and a the rush of distant footsteps.

"Wow…that was fast even for Tucker." Danny commented. "Well at least he doesn't have his…" However, the boy paused when he looked at his hand and found that the device was gone. "Again, wow. That was too quick."

******************************************)

In another town, far from Amity Park, a buck tooth kid was jumping excitedly on his bed. For a boy, he wore a pink skirt and wore, with blue pants that oddly enough attaches to his shoes and socks. For a moment, he seemed alone with a bowl habited by three fishes, and a yellow furred dog at the side, but that all changed when the fishes turned into fairies.

"Hey, sport, why are you so excited about?" The pink haired fairy asked.

The boy stopped jumping, as he faced the fairy. He excitedly exclaimed, "I'm heading to Amity Park!"

"Amity Park? That sounds familiar." The green haired fairy pondered. "Give me a moment. It's at the tip of my tongue."

A moment passed for the green haired fairy. It caused a silence that was soon interrupted by the stares of Timmy, the pink haired fairy and the baby fairy with them.

"You have no idea, don't you?" They all stated at the same time.

"Yes I do! It's where Superman lives!"

Everyone at that moment face palmed. The green haired fairy thought of what he said, but then shrugged at the end. Timmy rubbed his face a bit, as he shook off the what just happened and spoke up.

"Anyway, my parents are actually taking me to the town for the weekends. It will be great, I heard the town has so many places for tourists to check out. But what I really want is to meet the big time hero, Danny Phantom. He basically saved the world twice, and met up with other actual cool heroes."

"Hey I'm a hero!" Shouted a man in a cat suit at the window.

"Not now, Catman!" Timmy shouted.

The bucktooth boy grabbed a book and threw it at the man. A scream soon came up, as the man plummet to the ground.

"I'm…okay! Meow." Catman cried.

The pink haired fairy glared at Timmy. "Wasn't that a bit too cruel? He doesn't really know we're fairies."

"It wasn't because of that, Wanda. It's the fact that he listens to our conversations."

"True." Wanda shrugged. "So how do you expect to meet Danny Phantom? We can't wish it since he's half ghost. Our magic doesn't work on ghosts so much."

"Yeah." The green haired fairy added. "And besides, it's not like it just so happened that you're related to him somehow."

"Oh Timmy!" A man shouted from the outside.

Quickly, all three fairies turned into fishes and fell into the bowl of water. Soon after, Timmy's father barged right through the door with a wide smile on his face.

"I suddenly have the urge to tell you that Jack Fenton is my cousin. That means that you're related to Danny Fenton. Cool, right?"

"Uuuuuhhhh." Timmy replied shockingly.

"Anyway, now I got to talk to your mum that we can't bring a glue gun just for my cousin."

"Wait, why would you need that?" Timmy asked.

Timmy's dad groaned. "You'll find out soon enough."

Timmy just blinked at his father with a confuse expression. The man noticed, but didn't respond to it before leaving the teen. The door was made back to normal in a flash, as the fairies reappeared back at where they were.

"That was…odd." Timmy commented.

"What is?" The dog questioned. "Is it the fact that I'm finally speaking up when this scene is about to end? Or that the writer decided to add a jinx because of lazy writing and random humor?"

"Uh what?" Everyone asked in unison.

****************************************************)

The Turners took some time to get ready, but they were finally on the road. They got into the car and drove right on the road to Amity Park. The drive to the famous town was long and Timmy was getting really tired of waiting, but who could blame him? The kid wanted to get to the town as quick as possible. Even the thought of meeting Danny Phantom was something that made him want to jump right out of his seat. But unfortunately, the kid could barely stay still for five minutes into the drive without complaining.

"Aw men! This is taking so long!" Timmy whined.

Cosmo smirked at a thought, while looking at Wanda. The green haired fairy was disguised as a green book while his wife was a pink bag pack. The pink haired fairy rolled her eyes and gave her husband five dollars, before looking at her godson.

"What's the matter, sport? You made me lose five dollars." Wanda said with a concerned face.

Timmy sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't believe you and Cosmo bet over me again."

"What? It's a good thing."Cosmo replied. "It just goes to show Wanda feels dumb right now."

"No I don't!" Wanda yelled.

"Sure you don't." Cosmo said sarcastically and winked.

Wanda scoffed angrily and looked away. Her husband was clearly being himself again, but it didn't mean she hated him. However, Timmy interrupted before anything could be said.

"That's it, guys! I'm tired of this drive and yelling!"

"We were yelling?" Cosmo asked.

"AAAHHHH!" Timmy yelled. "I wish we were in Amity Park already!"

Once Timmy's command was made, his fairies raised their wands and were about to grant the wish. However, Timmy's parents heard the wish and took it the wrong way.

"Now, Timmy, it isn't right to shout out words like that." Timmy's dad said.

"He's right." Timmy's mum agreed. "It's not like we'll be there in a puff of magical pink stuff."

Timmy blinked a bit and looked at his fairies with a blank face. His fairies returned the same look at him, before granting the wish by having the star on their wands flash. Immediately, the Turners and their car were disappeared from the current road they were on and reappeared on one of the roads in Amity Parks. Mr. Turner looked out the window and laughed.

"HAHAHA! Wishes do come true!"

Mrs. Turner facepalmed and pulled her husband back in. Then she replied. "No they don't, honey. It's obvious that Amity Parks is a lot closer than we thought. I guess we don't need that GPS anymore."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Once Mr. Turner replied, he took out the GPS console and threw it right out the window. The poor console flew right through the air and hit a teenage girl with blond hair. The girl fell right to the ground with a yell on her butt while her best friend looked down on her with a demanding glare.

"Get back on your feet, Star! We got a whole day of shopping to do!" The girl yelled angrily.

The girl groaned silently with dizzy eyes. She rubbed the side of her head that got hit and stood back on her feet.

"I'm sorry, Paulina. I think I got hit by a GPS." The blond girl apologized.

"No way." Paulina yelled. "GPS don't fly."

"Oh…I know." Star replied sadly with a frown. "How about we…go shopping?"

"Good! I got some cute shoes I wanna show to the Ghost boy. Maybe then he'll realize I'm much better than that goth disease."

The two girls laughed joyfully to themselves and went back on their walk to the mall. Their conversation had been heard by Timmy, who just blinked and pulled his head back in the car. He looked at his fairy god parents and pointed at the back.

"Is it just me or do those two remind me of Trixie and that friend of hers?"

"Nah, it's not possible." Wanda answered. "But when you think about, what if they by some chance somehow have something to do with it?"

Timmy thought about it for a second and shrugged his shoulders. His fairy god family did the same and didn't bring up the issue. The car ride remained silent for a bit until Barky woke up from his nap and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Is it just me or did the writer just try to break the Fourth Wall just for cheap laughs?"

The fairy dog looked at his god owner to get an answer from him. However, Timmy didn't reply, which made him to shrug.

"Okay, I guess we're not doing this then." The fairy dog spoke to himself and went back to sleep.

***************************************(LINE BREAK)

Some time passed for the Turners to get to the Fentons home. It wasn't because of the distance; it was actually because Mr. Turner refused to ask for directions. The Turners had to bear going around the Nasty Burger, before finally Mrs. Turner knocked her husband out and took the driver's seat for herself. Her husband stayed unconscious till finally Mrs. Turner got them to the front of Fentonworks.

"We're here!" Mrs. Turner shouted in a singing tone.

"Finally!" Timmy cried out happily and got right out of the car.

Mr. Turner became conscious at the moment and looked around him. It took only a second before he realized where they were.

"Ha! We're here!" The man cried out and turned to his wife. "I told you we didn't need to take directions from people who obviously would know the way here."

Mr. Turner was so proud of himself that it took a minute after coming out for him to realize that he came out of the passenger seat. For a moment, he opened his mouth to speak about it, but he shrugged the thought off and went to help out with the packing. As for his son, he was standing at the front door with his fairy god family in his fish bowl.

"This is it, guys. After going around in circles at a fast food joint and dealing with mum knocking dad out, we're finally in front of the home of Danny Phantom. I wonder what cool ghost fighting stuff he got."

Timmy's excitement was beaming so much on his face that he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He reached his hand to touch the door knob, but the door instantly opened to reveal a big guy in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hello!" The man shouted with a huge smile.

Timmy felt taken aback by the man's appearance. Something about him screamed ghost obsession. Maybe it was because he was holding a huge green striped gun with the word ghost on it. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from asking the obvious.

"Uh, who are you suppose to be?"

The man looked down at Timmy and replied with excitement. "Who am I? I'm Jack Fenton, world known ghost expert and the man of the house of this great home."

"So you know Danny Fenton, right?" Timmy asked.

"Uh yeah, I did just mention I'm Jack Fenton."

"You did? Sorry, but I kind of spaced out when you said who."

Jack felt dumbfounded at the boy's reply. He didn't show like he was really sorry. If anything, the boy just didn't care much about him standing there. The ghost hunter was about to speak to him, but someone caught his attention.

"Jack!" Mr. Tuner shouted, while holding two bags in his hand. "It's me, you're cousin!"

"Wow! It's you. My cousin ….Turner." Jack shouted back excitedly. For some reason, a truck passed by with a loud sound when Jack said Mr. Turner's name.

Both men were so happy that the ghost hunter hit Timmy's fish bowl right out of his hands when he raised his hands up. Timmy screamed in shock and jumped to catch the fish. The young boy successfully did, but then he fell right to the pavement ground off the stairs. However, both men didn't seem to notice what happened to Timmy, as they hugged and greeted each other. They didn't even notice Timmy when he came back on the stairs with slight bruises and an angry glare at the two men.

"I'm okay by the way." Timmy yelled angrily.

Unfortunately, Timmy's words were not taken seriously like he hoped. Instead, his dad turned at him with the usual smile on his face.

"Timmy, meet my cousin Jack. We used to go waaaaay back." Mr. Turner told his son while pushing him to Jack's front.

"Uhhhh hi. I'm Timmy Turner." Timmy said with a nervous face.

"I'm Jack Fenton. Wanna hear me babbler all about ghost?" Jack said all of a sudden.

"Uuuuhhhh…"

"No!" Mr. Turner shouted and pulled his son to his side. "We just got back and we got to pack. But how about Timmy's fishes?"

"What?!" Timmy shouted.

Mr. Turner suddenly took the fish bowl from Timmy's hand and shoved it into Jack's hand. The big man was at first shocked, but he grinned at the idea and nodded his head.

"Deal!"

Jack chuckled heavily at the thought and looked at the Turner's car. He was about to suggest helping them unload, but he was surprise to see their dog helping Mrs. Turner to the pull out their bags from the car. The man was dumbfounded by the sight and brought it up to the two Turners.

"Uh is your dog helping your wife bring out the bags from your car?" Jack asked.

Mr. Turner looked back and saw the dog wave at him, but shrugged and looked back at his cousin.

"Nah, we're obviously imagining things." Mr. Turner replied with the usual smile on his face.

"Okay." Jack said and shrugged his shoulders. "Now how about you guys come in? I'll get my kids to help you out."

Timmy's attention immediately got caught by the mere mention of Jack mentioning his kids. His gloomy smile turned to an excited grin, as he mentally held himself back from moving forward.

"Wait, so Danny Phantom is gonna help me with my bags!?" Timmy shouted with much excitement.

"Uh yeah. I think he's in his room." Jack said uneasy and took a step back. He turned to the door and shouted loudly. "Jazz, Danny, Maddie, the Turners are here and need help with their bags."

Numerous responses came right out of the house, before the rest of the family came out. Timmy watched with an eager face, as he looked passed Maddie and Jazz. His eyes immediately went on Danny Fenton, who greeted with a small smile at the pink hat kid and his parents. The hero's girlfriend joined right after and greeted the rest, before introductions were made.

However, all through the introductions, Timmy paid little to no attention to the other Fentons. The only person he responded to was Danny. He was caught off guard a few times when he was required to respond, but other than that everything was good. But weird enough, no one noticed Sparky walk into the house while carrying his own bags. Probably, because everyone was too busy helping out the Turners to adjust.

Eventually, everything was almost sorted out. The Turner parents were to sleep in the guest room while Timmy would sleep with Danny. The buck tooth kid was very happy to hear that he'll be sleeping in the same room with the famous hero, Danny Phantom. In fact, he wasted no time to get his bags in the teen's room. Unfortunately, he soon found himself disappointed.

When Timmy walked into the room, he frowned a bit at the sight of Danny's room. It wasn't exactly something he expected it to be. The teen's room had no sight that would actually amaze Timmy. He had expected the hero's room to be huge and filled with all kind of ghost fighting technology, but it wasn't. It looked so plain and…normal.

"What the heck…" Timmy said slowly in disappointment.

The buck tooth kid dropped his bags and ran all around Danny's room. He went to his closet, computer and looked under his bed. His mind couldn't comprehend that all his fantasy thoughts of the hero were all for nothing. Unfortunately, the kid couldn't find anything that he could describe to be cool. He felt so disappointed at it that he slumped on Danny's bed and looked to ceiling.

Timmy had the time for himself a for while until his fairies appeared above him. All three of them sighed in relief.

"That was close." Wanda said firstly. "I can see why Timmy's mum wanted to bring a glue gun for that man."

"I know right." Cosmo agreed. "For once, I was learning something! It was scary, Wanda!"

"I agree." Poof said.

However, the fairies found themselves turning to Timmy when he sighed again. Confused, they gathered around him.

"Is something wrong, Sport?" Wanda asked concerned.

"Not really…" Timmy replied sadly. "I guess I got myself too hype up for nothing."

"What do you mean?" Poof asked.

"Look around."

All three fairies did as they were told and looked around. The room looked completely normal to them and had nothing that could depress Timmy. It was kind of confusing, so they turned back to him.

"I don't see what's wrong." Wanda said.

"Exactly…kind of." Timmy replied. "Danny is a superhero, but his room is so…normal. I expected more from the guy that formed the superhero team, the Avengers. I mean, come on, Ben 10's Grandpa owns a super operational base in space, Kim Possible has awesome tech that she uses to fight crime, Starfire is a Teen Titan that lives in an awesome base that was reviewed as being one of the top ten best superhero bases in the world. I guess Danny is an exception to that."

"Well…maybe not, Timmy." Wanda said. "That Jack guy took us to some underground lab when he was showing us some ghost fighting junks."

"Really!?" Timmy jolted up with a smile.

"Yeah!" Cosmo smirked. "There were so many things I wanted to touch, but Wanda wouldn't let me."

"Of course!" Wanda yelled and hit her wand on her husband's head. "And don't even think about it."

While Cosmo was recovering from the hurt on his head, Timmy finally got back on his feet. He had his grin back and a new determination. The kid was so excited that he told his fairies to come along, before running off. The fairies quickly obeyed by turning into two wrist watches and a purple belt. They headed straight for the hallway, but bumped into someone.

************************************(LINE BREAK)

Few minutes ago…

Jazz made her way to the guest toilet at the top level of the house. She had a small pleasing smile on her face, as she opened the door of the toilet with no regard for anyone being in it. Unfortunately, she was taken aback when she laid eyes on the person sitting on the toilet. At first, she thought she was seeing things, but when she rubbed her eyes and looked back she knew she wasn't wrong.

Right in front of Jazz, Sparky sat on the toilet like a normal human being while reading a newspaper in his paws and wearing a pair of headphones on his ears. The dog chuckled when he solved a puzzle, before removing the headphone and putting the newspaper down. He saw Jazz standing in front him with her mouth wide open. The dog didn't seem worried about it. In fact he smiled and waved at her.

"Hi, you're Jazz, right? Sorry, but I didn't see you there." Sparky said normally.

"You-You'r-Yo…Are you a ghost?" Jazz finally asked.

"No." Sparky answered. "I'm a fairy dog."

"Fairy dog?" Jazz questioned and became skeptical. "Wait, are fairies real?"

"Uuuuhhhh….no?"

Jazz could obviously see that the dog knew he has made a mistake. She didn't know if it was good, but she did one thing she had to do. The girl decided to do that by walking backwards to the door and locking it from the outside. She looked sideways and found her brother walking with Sam in her way.

"Danny! Sam! You got to see something!" Jazz shouted.

"Really? What is it?" Danny asked.

"Is it a ghost?" Sam asked.

"No." Jazz answered and felt uneasy for a bit. "This might sound silly, but it's true. Timmy's dog is actually a fairy dog."

"A what?" Both Sam and Danny said in unison.

"Uh…yeah I know. It's crazy, but so were ghosts a year ago."

"That's true, Jazz, but you can use that for fairies too." Danny said to his sister.

"Fine, I guess I'll prove it to you. He's right now sitting on the toilet, holding a newspaper and wearing headphones."

Both Danny and Sam looked at each other with uneasy look. Usually, Jazz was the most logical person they knew, but right now she was sounding crazy. But nonetheless, they decided to give her a chance, as she opened the door.

"AH HA! There he is!" Jazz shouted proudly.

Danny and Sam looked inside the toilet, but found nothing unusual. But they did find Sparky walking on all four with a newspaper in his mouth. The dog looked so normal in the two teen's sight that Sam went on her knees and petted him. Danny in turn glared at his sister.

"Jazz, it's not nice locking a dog in a toilet like that." Danny said angrily.

"But he's pretending. Just look at his tail. It has a star on it. What kind of dog has that?" Jazz asked in a way to get them to believe her.

Sam touched the star on the dog's tail, but found nothing wrong with it. She looked back up at the older teen and replied. "It's a bit bright for my taste, but it's a cool fashion for the dog."

"It's not a dog! It's a fairy dog!" Jazz retorted.

Danny sighed. "Jazz, I don't think you're crazy. If the dog was possessed by a ghost my ghost sense would have alerted me, but a fairy dog is very unlikely. Maybe there's some ghost around that made you think that or something and it left before I came."

"Yeah…maybe." Jazz nodded sadly.

"Okay. Well Sam and I are heading to my room. I don't want that Timmy kid to touch my stuff."

"Alright, Danny."

Jazz sighed to herself and turned away, while her brother and Sam walked away. She looked down at the dog and smirked at him.

"I underestimated you. You're not as dumb as I know you are." Jazz said.

Sparky looked up at her and replied with a smile. "Thanks...I mean, bark."

Jazz giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's not like they'll believe that I saw a talking fairy dog. So do you want to grab something to bite?"

"Sure. But how am I sure you won't try to expose my secret?" Sparky asked suspiciously.

Jazz looked at the dog's face and knew he was right to ask. She decided to assure him otherwise by bending down and petting his head, before finally speaking.

"I'm good at keeping secrets. If I tell you off to someone, I'm guessing Timmy won't like that. It's pretty obvious that he knows you can talk, especially by the way his fishes were screaming when my dad was having his ghost talk. You guys really need to be careful around here though." Jazz finished and stood back up.

"Alright, I trust you." Sparky smiled. "So are you up for Chinese food?"

"Yeah, but the Chinese takeout isn't available in this town yet."

"That's wrong." Sparky gasped and raised his tail up. "We're going to China then!"

"Wait, what?"

Unfortunately, Jazz didn't get much say in it. Sparky instantly raised his tail up and teleported them away in a pink puff.

*****************************************(LINE BREAK)

Timmy groaned, as he rubbed his head. The kid had run into someone he hadn't noticed and now was feeling the hurt from it. The hit wasn't serious, but it was a surprise.

"Danny, are you okay?" A girl's voice asked.

"Danny?" Timmy questioned in a low tone. It took a second before he realized what just happened. Immediately, his eyes widened. "Danny!"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. It's Timmy we should be worried about." Danny said and held his hand out to Timmy.

The buck tooth kid looked at the teen's hand, before looking at his face. He was a bit awestruck, but he decided to accept his hand. Danny pulled him to his feet and apologized to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Sam apologized. "I should have been worried about you too."

"Uh it's okay, guys." Timmy said. "I actually don't pay much attention to anything."

"It's true." Cosmo spoke out.

Immediately, Timmy slapped his hand on the green wristwatch in on his wrist and put up a fake smile. However, Cosmo's voice got Sam and Danny's attention.

"Did you hear that, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but what could it be?" Sam wondered.

"Um, Danny, Sam, how about a tour around your house? I don't want to get lost around here." Timmy asked in a way to get the attention off.

For a second, Danny and Sam thought all about the idea. They didn't want to forget about the voice, but they also didn't want to be rude to Danny's relative. Luckily, they considered the idea and decided to give Timmy a tour of Danny's home.

****************************(LINE BREAK)

Everything may seem peacefully, but that was only because danger was hiding in unpredictable places.  
After a long exciting day, night time came over Amity Park. The town was quiet and peaceful, while the air had a blissful feeling. It hadn't been easy for a certain 10 year old kid to sleep because of the day's aftermath, but fortunately he finally did.

However, the peace surrounding everyone was just a calm before the storm. An unknown experiment was taking place inside a clock tower in the quiet town. Everyone in the town has known for long how Danny Phantom has repelled ghost attacks. But most of them weren't aware of some fights that happened at nights like this.

The clocktower in question was currently resided by unknown being. Danny had once fought some ghost vultures outside the tower, but he never would have expected someone going to use it for secret reasons.

The inside of the tower was nothing pleasant for the innocent eyes. The only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the clock's mechanisms moving loudly. The lightning in the place was neon green, which was odd to have inside a clock tower.

Suddenly, an odd sound came out of the noise. A soft groan came out of a person with no mouth. He wore a black buttoned trench coat, a black hat and probably red glasses.

"Oh...where am I? I feel like I was pummeled." The ghost moaned.

"Well I won't pummeled. I would say knocked out, Amorpho." said a hidden sinister voice.

The sudden intrusion of the voice got Amorpho's attention. He looked to his right to see someone walk out of the shadows in front of him. The appearance of the man shocked the faceless ghost to gasp in fear.

"I know you...you're Vladimus Plasmius." The ghost said uneasily.

"Ah yes I am. I see my reputation precedes me." Vlad replied and laughed a bit.

Even though Amorpho didn't exactly have eyes, he was really irritated. Not only was he in front of the man that almost too over the world, but he was restrained by some ghost chains.

"LET ME GO!" Amorpho shouted angrily. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Oh, but you have now." Vlad chuckled. "You see, I have a special project I want to try out on young Daniel. After all, he did ruin my life."

"I don't care, Vladimus!" Amorpho yelled angrily. "I've done crazy jokes for fun, but you're crooked mind will never get me to help you."

"Help me?" Vlad questioned with a chuckle tone. "You fail to realise that I don't need your help. I just need your shapeshifting powers for my special friend."

Special friend? What does he mean? These were thoughts that went through Amorpho's mind. His questions were answered when the light became bright enough to see. Unfortunately, what he saw was horrifying.

Not only was Amorpho restrained, but he had all kind of huge needles injected almost all over his body. Upon that, they had long plastic tubes that were connected to a large tank at the ceiling.

Sadly, Amorpho's ordeal wasn't over. He saw Vlad bring a small headphone and display it right in his eyes. The object looked like a normal one, but Amorpho was terrified of it.

"Thi-This doesn't make sense. There's no one, but us here." Amorpho said.

"Exactly." Vlad smirked. "You see, this little thing in my hand is designed to destroy the part of the brain that makes you...civilised. I made that easy to explain so that we can still be on schedule."

Amorpho was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or how things make any sense. His fear was so plain that Vlad could see it clearly.

"Oh don't worry, Amorpho, you won't be 'aware' for much longer." Vlad said and turned away. "The large tank above you is a special chemical compound I formed from mutagen and the blood of a creature called Doomsday."

"Doomsday?"

"Yes. Some time ago, an organization called Cadmus created him to be fail-safe if the Justice League went rogue. However, some events happened and he was taken away. But believe me when I say this to you Amorpho, this creature was so powerful that he almost trampled the great Superman." Vlad explained briefly with a small chuckle.

"A-and what does this have to do with me?" Amorpho asked with a terrified face.

Vlad's red eyes flashed as he held the headphones at Amorpho's face. The presence of the object sent sudden chills that would surely go through a spine if he had one. His captor could see his fearful face, but he had no remorse at all.

"Still afraid I see?" Vlad chuckled. "That's good, because you must hear this."

As Vlad said those words, he dangled the headphones at Amorpho's face.

"After my 'death' I found a way back on earth and planned many ways I can punish the earth. It took a while, but I finally got one. This gadget is a project from S.H.I.E.L.D that I was able to steal and the mutagen I spoke of is an alien chemical designed to mutate the DNA structure of any living being. It wasn't easy, but I was able to manipulate its properties so it can affect ghosts. Together, with Doomsday's blood, I shall bring upon a force that will rip the earth apart! No one will be able to stop it! Not the Justice League! The Avengers! S.H.I.E.L.D or any heroes or organisation!"

Once Vlad finished, he broke out into a fit of laughter. It was so hardcore that it would make any man's heart drop. The ghost's plan sounded terrifying and yet somehow impossible. If the villainous ghost was right, then it might spell the end of the world.

After hearing all this, Amorpho trashed his body about in an attempt to escape. He didn't care how or when he could escape this 'death sentence'. He even tried his ghost powers, but none of them worked.

Vlad kept on laughing on his own until he noticed the ghost before him again. He stopped laughing, as he watched Amorpho. He smirked at his failed attempts, before putting the headphones on the other ghost's head. It brought the ghost's attention and made him scared more than he already was.

"Pl-Please, Vlad, don't do this! I'm begging you!" Amorpho pleaded.

"Please do, Amorpho. I want to hear every single word." Vlad replied coldly.

At this point, Amorpho could feel his hopes dying up. The sadistic look in Vlad's eyes showed a psychotic mind unlike any ghost Amorpho has heard of. It was very clear then that only a miracle would save him.

By the meantime, Vlad went to a lever on the wall and pulled it down. The last thing Amorpho saw of him was the evil grin on his face before a huge amount of unbearable pain shot right around his body. The machinery had finally been activated.

All within the clock tower, green electricity swam around its circuits, while the mutangen flowed through the tubes and penetrated Amorpho's body. His screams were so loud that it could break the very ear drums of a human being.

Vlad watched everything transpire with a huge grin, for he knew that his ultimate plan was coming in place.

Time went by without any trouble in Amity Park. Since ghost related trouble was absent, Danny decided to spend time with Timmy. The buck tooth boy was more than thrilled since he wanted to spend time with the ghost hero.

Before leaving, Danny held Timmy from under the armpits before taking off to the skies. The younger boy enjoyed the moment by screaming in an excited tone. They went all around the skies until Danny took him down to the tops of the city. Unbeknownst to him, Timmy's fairies were disguised as a green and pink wrist band, with a purple chain around his neck, which had been complimented by Sam.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're flying!" Timmy exclaimed, with his arms spread out.

"But, Timmy, you've flown like tons of time." said his green wrist band.

"Shut up, Cosmo." The pink wrist band said in a shushed tone.

Danny shook his head a bit, once he heard Cosmo and Wanda's voice. But since there was no around beside him and Timmy, he asked. "Timmy, did you hear something?"

"Uh no?" Timmy replied with an unsure look. "Let's just keep flying. I heard flying sometimes causes people to hear voices."

"Really? Where did you get that?"

"Internet." Both Cosmo and Timmy said in unison.

While Wanda and Timmy glared at Cosmo, Danny looked around him for someone else. But since his ghost sense didn't go off, he guessed it was nothing. As for the fairies, Cosmo ignored their glares by putting up his usual dumb smile.

"I'm done now. I wanna fly too!" Cosmo shouted.

In an instant, the green wrist band disappeared, as Cosmo reappeared as a seagull close to Timmy. Then he grinned widely and closed his eyes. "YAY! I can feel the breeze running right through my - OUCCCHH!"

Unfortunately, Cosmo didn't long due to hitting a brick wall.

Danny looked unsure at his right, but found no one. He had seen something green and heard a voice, but now found nothing.

"Okay. Something odd is going on and I don't like it." Danny muttered, though it didn't go unheard by Timmy and his other fairies.

Timmy tried to think of something to say, but it all came out as unsure utters. His mind was blank on an excuse until an unknown voice suddenly took the air in the form of a laughter. Danny seemed to recognised it, considering his expression went a confuse face with a doubtful look.

"Uh, Danny?" Timmy tried to get Danny's attention, but was unsuccessful.

At the same time, Danny muttered. "No way. It can't be him."

"Oh but it is." Said the sudden voice.

Suddenly, black mist flew around the two kids, while an ongoing taunting laughter went on. It got Danny irritated, and made him to come to a halt, allowing him and Timmy to see all the mist form in a humanoid being. In an instance, Danny grew angry, as he knew who it was.

"Plasmius!" The ghost hero snarled.

"Of course, you fool! Who else!?" Vlad exclaimed with a grin. His hands instantly shot direct ecto beams that almost got Danny, if not that the teen put up a ghost shield without using his hands.

The swift force of Vlad's attack managed to knock both Danny and Timmy to the ground despite the shield holding up. By the time they hit ground, Timmy was on Danny. The ghost teen groaned and removed Timmy off him, before Vlad showed up by appearing on the ground in front of them.

Once Danny was on his feet, he glared angrily at Vlad, who just stood there with an amused grin. He looked back at Timmy and said. "Stay right here. I'm gonna put him in his place permanently."

From the tone of Danny's voice, Timmy felt scared. Vlad heard it, but it only made his face blank. Danny didn't seem to care though, as he went back at Vlad and charged at him in full speed.

Vlad didn't seem to care at Danny's reaction, nor did he try to taunt him. Instead, he just closed his eyes and listened to Danny's fast move.

"You may have done many remarkable things, Daniel, but I don't care about overconfidence." The vampire-ghost said in a simple sentence. His eyes suddenly opened and revealed eyes as red as blood.

The distance between both halfas were shortened, but it was Vlad that did the first move. Just by opening his right hand, he released an ecto beam so big that it destroyed nearby surroundings like a bomb, with Danny being caught in it.

"Danny!" Timmy screamed.

However, through the blast, Danny came right through, with his body covered in green aura. He quickly went to kick the supervillain, but surprisingly Vlad caught it with the same hand he used. Before the hero could act, Vlad suddenly flipped his leg so that way he spun in the air, before throwing a small ecto ball that surprisingly knocked Danny right through the ground.

As Timmy stood still, he felt scared. His hero had always beaten the bad guys no matter how strong they were, but this particular one was beating him like it was no trouble at all. He had heard about Vlad before, but never did he think he was THIS powerful.

Everything that happened seemed to be like a horrifying trance until Timmy snapped right out of it. He glared angrily at the ghost and growled.

"Leave my friend alone!"

Timmy's effort may have been for good, and it surprised his fairies. Unfortunately, it also got Vlad's attention, who clearly wasn't pleased at the boy's action. However, he didn't get to act, as his feet were instantly frozen, along with the rest of his body. A blue mist suddenly came right through the ground and dashed against, taking both it and Vlad into the air.

The blue mist materialised, revealing itself to be Danny, who had now taken Vlad above the city. He came to a halt and let out his most powerful attack, his ghostly wail, which was so strong that everyone in the below had to cover their ears. It was so powerful it shattered glasses, cracked many brick walls and caused cars to instantly break down.

All of Danny's mighty ghost wail went right at Vlad in an instant with all its force. The ghostly supervillain saw it coming, but couldn't escape. Rather, he surprisingly and shockingly held it back by just raising his hand at the attack. All of Amity Park were shocked, along with various news stations showing the battle taking place.

Upon seeing Vlad's action, Danny stopped and shuttered in total shock. "N-No way. But how?"

"Perfection, my boy." Vlad replied and smirked a bit.

Immediately, Vlad pushed the same hand forward, sending the wail right back at Danny. The attack came too quick and sent Danny flying right through the skies. His body went out of control, as he was sent right through the earth's atmosphere itself.

"Oh no, we can't have that." Vlad shook his head. He held his other hand at his left and Danny reappeared right there.

Unfortunately, before the ghost teen could act, Vlad shot an ecto string at his chest and pulled him to him. He punched Danny at the face and laughed, while the teen's body was sent away. His string still held them together, so Danny grabbed it and sent a high charge of electricity at Vlad.

The moment Danny sent his attack at the supervillain, he cried wildly in pain - or so that what was thought. A laughter came right after the scream, with Vlad smirking despite the shock going through his body. He suddenly took up all the enemy that Danny sent at him and gave it back at the ghost teen threefold.

Danny cried out loud in pain, as his body felt every ounce of electric shock run through his body. His invulnerability at the moment allowed Vlad to pull him and swing a punch directly at his face. This time, Danny was sent flying to a different direction.

Below, everyone watching the fight, whether in their homes or outside, were surprised at the outcome. They all knew who Vlad is, but clearly were surprised at how powerful he has become.

Timmy was among those people and felt scared for the ghost hero. He was able to snap out of it, like it was another trance.

"What the heck was that!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Timmy, don't you mean who?" Cosmo asked, finally showing up by landing in the same bird form as before. "But then again what do I know? I ate about four fishes, a can and what I think was vomit before coming here."

Nobody seemed to care about Cosmo's words at the moment. To answer the boy, Wanda answered while looking at her wand. "I don't know how to say this any easier, Timmy. My wand is picking a large amount of energy from him, and that's not the shocking part."

"Okay. What is?"

"He's not -" Wanda tried to say, but someone unexpected beat her to it. That person turned out to be Vlad, who was not standing right in front of them.

"I believe she's trying to tell you that I'm not all that I appear." Vlad said and shined his eyes in a frightening way.

Timmy screamed and attempted to run away, but found himself frozen in his track. The same could be said for Cosmo, as Vlad clearly had them in his control. He made sure both of them were looking at him, before speaking.

"Oh don't worry, Timothy. I have no desire to hurt you." Vlad said in a modest tone. "I have something to attend to anyway."

Once Vlad finished, he vanished right in front of them, freeing their bodies in the process. All of them were still stricken by the encounter, before Poof finally spoke up.

"What do we do now?" The fairy baby asked.

Timmy took a moment to think about it. His peaceful vacation with THE Danny Phantom is turning into a horror movie. Even though he wasn't quiet the hero until the need arises, he surely felt the hero complex within him. It was longer after that he spoke again, but this time courageously. "I don't know what that ghost has for Danny, but I certainly not going to let him get away with it."

"Wow. That's so selfless of you, Timmy." Wanda remarked.

"Hey! Cut me some slack guys!" Timmy shouted in an offended tone. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Besides, he ruined my vacation. The least I can do is help Danny Phantom."

"Of course." Poof sighed in a disappointed tone. His mother seemed to agree, though she didn't expressed it. Fortunately, it wasn't long till they were gone in a pink puff of smoke.

*******)

When Danny hit the ground, it created a crater in the ground. The impact caused the hero to groan as he stood up and recovered from the attack due to his healing abilities. His current location was at front of Amity Park's clock tower.

The ghost hero was just about to fly back, when his eyes set on Vlad, who stood a few feet from him. His presence irritated the hero so much that he shouted the villain's name and charged at him with a loud voice. However, it didn't seem to faze Vlad in anyway.

Upon approaching the super villain, Danny swung a right punch at Vlad's chin. The attack came quick, but Vlad was fast enough to move to his left. It was impressive, but Danny was fast, which he used in that instant miss to spin his body so that way he could land a kick at Vlad. The super villain would have gotten it, if he hadn't made a huge jump backwards to avoid it.

For a moment, both foes only seemed to stare at each other. Danny tightened his fists more than he should, while allowing ecto energy to course through them. His enemy, Vlad, only seemed to be smug at Danny.

"Really, Vlad!" Danny yelled angrily. "I didn't take you for the one to dodge my attacks so suddenly."

"Well that's just it, little badger. You just don't have the experience to understand." Vlad gladly replied.

As much as Danny wanted to charge at Vlad that moment, he knew he had to hold himself back. He hated that name so much, but knowing Vlad it made him realise that the supervillain was simply trying to anger him.

"Whatever." Danny responded and breathed out. "I know what you're game is Vlad. I've gotten quiet stronger than you know."

"Oh, how so?"

Then it happened. Danny sprung into action by bringing both his open hands at Vlad's direction and released a huge devastating ecto beams. It was so great that it ripped right through the ground, while going about twenty feet in the air. By the time Danny was gone, a huge dust cloud remained in its place.

While the dust cloud began to clear away, Danny brought his hands to sides and smirked. "Funny enough, I don't think I went all out."

"Really?"

Danny froze in place. His voice shuttered. "N-No way."

The dust cloud instantly got blown away to reveal Danny's shock. Standing by the exact spot he stood, Vlad had a grin on his face as a pink shield was in front of him. What was more shocking was how the shield remained unscratched.

Vlad's miraculous appearance was indeed something surprising. Danny had fought some of the worst ghost since returning back to Amity Park as Avenger. In fact, the ghosts even began to fear him. However, Vlad seemed to be in a whole new level, which was something Danny couldn't understand.

The ghost teen could ponder about it, but he shook right out of the very thought and began to shoot quick ecto balls at Vlad. Each blast came close to hitting the supervillain, but ended up destroying the ground as he simply flew at different directions to evade them. It began to frustrate Danny so much that he was caught off guard when Vlad stood right at his face like he just appeared there.

The chance to attack was now, which Vlad did by sending a blow at Danny's stomach. It came fast, but the ghost hero became a mist at the very last second and materialised behind Vlad. Once the supervillain turned to him, the hero swung a kick so hard that it would snap the head of a human being off his body. However, this was not of Vlad, who was sent flying a few feet and surprisingly did a back flip to his feet when he almost hit the ground.

"Seriously!" Danny practically yelled, though his word went unheard. Vlad simply touched the left cheek that got the kick and whispered something.

Though Vlad's voice was down, Danny heard him mutter "Lucky shot. I can't be weak at this state. I've come too far to have things end."

"Uh what are you talking about?" Danny questioned. Vlad's statement was confusing at the very least. Nonetheless, that didn't stop Danny from continuing. "You've either gotten crazy while in space oooorrr you're just the plain old fruitloop I know and hate."

For a moment, Vlad didn't seem to say anything. It made Danny feel tensed and prepare himself for the worse. It wasn't long after that Vlad looked back at Danny with his eyes glowing bloody red.

"Shut it, Daniel!"

Vlad's words carried so much power that a huge blast of pink ecto energy raced right out of his body, destroying anything in front of it. The ground was literally ruptured by the time the dust cloud settled away, leaving a destructive sight. However, Danny was not found.

Vlad noticed his enemy's disappearance. He looked around and kept his senses up, when suddenly a direct punch came at his face. The supervillain gasped in a mix of shock and surprise, as the attack made him move back. He recovered from it immediately, but suddenly got kicked at his back, causing him to grunt in frustration and turn to hit the attacker. But he missed yet again.

However, as much as Vlad tried, his attacker was quicker than him. Whoever it was kept the supervillain busy by popping out of different directions with an attack, causing the villain to relentlessly attempt to strike back. It became so frustrating at first that Vlad couldn't keep up.

The attacks kept coming like usual, with the attacker unaware of Vlad's actual move. It seemed like he was throwing effortless attempts to catch his foe, but really he was predicting his movement patterns and figuring out his time to actually strike. The attacker didn't notice until it was too late.

Suddenly, Vlad made his chest intangible, allowing a fist to go right through. He caught the attacker by the wrist in an instant and sent electric volt that caused the person to scream bitterly in pain. It wasn't long after that the person dropped his invisibility, allowing Vlad to see Danny once more before grabbing his throat and sending volts of electricity through his hand.

As much as Danny tried to resist, he felt powerless. He cried bitterly in pain as he felt every shock course through his whole body. Vlad only had a grim look on the teen in his grasp as he watched him suffer. Now that he was too weak to escape, the villain stopped but still held him.

"That was a very foolish and big mistake you made, my boy." Vlad snarled and tightened his grip on him. "Do you know how much that will cost you?"

"I don't...I don't know." Danny coughed, as his voice was strained. The weak look on his face managed to form a grin on his face though, much to to the shock of Vlad. "But then again what do I know? I'm just...a duplicate."

"What!"

In his moment of shock, Vlad watched with wide eyes as Danny became nothing but blue mist that evaporated into the air. He shook his head to shake off the feeling, knowing fully well that he just entered a trap.

Suddenly, Vlad got knocked right off his feet, as a powerful blow made contact to his right cheek. It packed so much power that the villain hit the ground and tumbled. He groaned and cursed under his breath as he managed to get back on his feet, before looking around him.

"Hey, Plasmius!" Shouted a familar voice.

"Daniel?"

Upon hearing his voice, Vlad looked forward. He expected to see the ghost teen, but instead he received a punch to his face. The impact was so powerful that it caused Vlad's feet to break into the ground despite how much he tried to stand still.

The villain growled and looked to his right. He heard a small boom from the distance before getting punched in the face again. It took much of Vlad's strength to keep him from being thrown off his feet, though that didn't mean he didn't move.

From the looks of it, Danny has become so fast that he broke the sound barrier itself. Vlad could understand this himself, though he didn't ponder on it as he turned to his side and began shooting ecto balls at Danny's direction. His blasts were fast, but Danny was faster. He maneuvered right through them easily and punched Vlad in the face again. This time Vlad flew right off his feet and hit the ground hard.

However, the fight wasn't over. Danny left Vlad for the moment and ran around the the clocktower once. His body built up green static electricity as he intended, until he headed right back at Vlad. By the time he got to see him, the villain was back at his feet.

Vlad caught sight of Danny, but this time he was ready. With a wave of his hand, the air around the hero exploded like little bombs were planted in the air. A grin formed on his face until he heard his name again.

"Vlad!" Danny shouted in his highest. The superhero emerged from the explosion with his right hand charging ecto static energy. "Do you know how it feels to be punched a moving force at mach 2 speed?"

"Impossible!" Vlad stated shockingly.

The opportunity was ripe and Danny used it. Once his right fist gave an uppercut to Vlad's chin, a loud boom was heard as the villain was sent flying right through the very skies. All he could do was tumble in the air, as he screamed while his body kept going uncontrollably. The rush of it was unexpected, but not as much as what Danny did next.

The ghost teen suddenly appeared a few feet above Vlad and began charging up his open hands At one hand was an increasing ecto ball and the other was a blue ecto ball mostly made by his ice element. Once he combined them, they formed into a bigger ball comprising of the outer layer being green and the core being made of ice particles.

By the time Vlad came into close view, the ghost hero shot the charged attack at his foe. Its impact hit the supervillain right in the chest and got him by surprise, as he was sent flying to the ground at a faster rate. His body hit the ground in seconds, sending a powerful tremor that rocked all of Amity Park.

Meanwhile, Timmy and his fairies arrive at that exact moment. The ground shook right under them, surprising the ground.

"What the heck!" Timmy shouted while looking down.

"Timmy, look." Cosmo said by looking forward. He was a green wristband now.

Timmy didn't need to be told twice. He looked forward and found a devastating landscape. Even though the clocktower was barely standing, the ground around it and anything close by was totally destroyed.

"Wow." Timmy said in amazement. "Who could have done this?"

"Oh I was afraid of this." Wanda said worriedly. "Our magic had a hard time getting us here due to the large amount of ectoplasmic energy in the environment. It's just a good thing it got us this far."

A thought came to Timmy's mind as he opened his mouth to ask. But it got answered anyway when Danny suddenly appeared not too far from him. The look on the boy and his fairies faces were priceless when they looked at Danny.

The ghost hero, Danny Phantom, was engulfed in a snow white aura. His eyes was green and had no pupils, except for twinkling black dots. Along with the new appearance was his hair flickering like wild fire.

"Danny!" Timmy cried out to his hero.

Upon hearing his name, Danny shook his head and looked behind. His whole body felt a huge amount of exhaustion collapse on him, causing his former appearance to return as he fell on one knee.

The exhausted on Danny's face worried Timmy and his fairies. The brown haired kid ran to the hero's side quickly and held arm. "Danny, you okay?"

"Yeah." Danny replied. His voice sounded tired, but he still stood back on his feet as his Phantom self. "I've been through worse, so I'll live - well half live."

Timmy laughed. "Good one."

"Thanks." Danny smiled. His smile was only for a moment, as he immediately became serious and turned to the direction of Vlad's crash site. "It seems like I went a bit too far."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed. "You should have seen yourself. You were..."

The buck tooth kid would have finished, but he was too shocked at what he saw. He and Danny watched as Vlad got back on his feet with no scratch on him. His body had a pink aura all over his body, which he released when he stretched his hand out. The amount of power was so much that it shook the ground and shot out large rocks from the ground.

Timmy could feel himself unable to stand on his own due to the strong force being capable of pushing a normal human. He tried to hold on still, but his feet finally gave up. Fortunately, Danny caught his arm on time and pulled him to side.

"What the heck is with this guy!" Timmy shouted.

Danny looked directly at Timmy and looked away with a grim look on his face. "To be honest...I don't know."

Timmy felt worried about Danny's words, but couldn't dwell on it much longer. Vlad immediately ceased his move and held the left side of his cape to cover his lip.

"It's been a long since I got into a fight. I must say it's been quiet the thrill, Danny Phantom."

Danny was taken aback. "Wow, when did you start calling me by my hero name? It's so unlike you."

"True." Vlad grinned. "You may be powerful, but you still have a long way to go to reach a god."

"Oh great. The fruitloop is back."

Upon hearing that, Vlad chuckled. It surprised Danny since he knew his enemy hated the nickname for him. The supervillain didn't show a single sign of thought for it as he stretched his hands and let a wind circle around him, making his cape to flap in the air.

"Hmph. There's so much I wish I could tell you, Daniel. You're very remarkable and have so much hidden potential within you. But for that...I must have you destroyed."

"No surprise there." Timmy muttered, glaring at the supervillain.

Despite how small Timmy stated, it grabbed the villain's intention. "Oh no. Actually, you and Daniel have barely grasped the true situation here. However, I must go. But if you survive this hopeless circumstance, then..."

Vlad grinned as his eyes shined brightly. "I will give you more despair."

"That's crazy!" Timmy shouted.

"He's right!" Danny agreed. "It's obvious your time in space has screwed with your mind, Plasmius!"

Vlad chuckled. The silence between him and the boys were suddenly broken when static sounds came from the clocktower. It attracted their attention, with a chuckle escaping Vlad's lips.

Danny stared at the tower for a moment and turned to Vlad. He yelled angrily at him while his hands were glowing. "What are you doing!"

"Giving you a challenge." Vlad answered calmly. "See you soon, Daniel. You better stay alive for our next dance."

Danny felt angered by Vlad's statement. He took a step forward to charge at him, but the ghost disappeared right in front of him. Angrily, he yelled. "Get back here!"

All throughout the short talk, Timmy didn't put his eyes away from the tower. The entire complex shook violently until a huge explosion destroyed the top, releasing a huge amount of smoke. The sound of the explosion got Danny's attention at the same time as something huge jumped right out and skidded its way down. It then jumped right off the tower and brushed its huge feet through the ground. Its very presence struck the boys in fear, as its red glowing eyes were on them.

"Timmy, get behind me." Danny said urgently as he got ready to fight.

The brown haired kid did exactly as he was told. He has experienced battles with dangerous foes in the past, but it didn't excuse him from being scared (considering how monstrous it looked).

Just the presence of the creature was something to deal with. Its body stood at fifteen foot tall, with grey skin all over its body except its torso being white. It had two horns on its forehead, four huge arms and a horn each on its shoulders. When the beast opened its mouth, it revealed huge fangs as teeth, which almost went along with the thorns under its chin.

So far so good, the creature didn't attacks. Its body just huffed as its red eyes were on Danny and Timmy. The brown haired kid hid most of its body behind Danny while at the same time peeking through. It was only a brief moment then that he heard a female voice in his head.

"Timmy, you need to wish everyone in Amity Park miles away."

"What?" Timmy jerked his up in conclusion. "Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cosmo asked. "That monster really needs a makeover."

Timmy facepalmed. His other fairies were confuse at their godson's sudden attitude. The boy was about to say something again, when suddenly the voice came back louder.

"DO IT NOW BEFORE IT DESTROYS EVERYONE! IT'S ALREADY CHARGING UP!"

"AAAAHHH!" Timmy screamed. His action got Danny's attention, but it didn't matter. When he looked at the creature, it saw that its eyes were glowing brightly. Nothing made much sense, but the boy didn't think much on it.

Quickly, Timmy shouted. "The monster is about to blast everything! My parents will be toast!"

"Timmy, what are you talking about?" Danny asked, completely confusion. He looked back at the creature quickly and found what Timmy meant.

Quickly, the ghost teen got into a sprint stance and flew right at the creature. He held his glowing fist high and threw it at the beast, but with no success. The beast backhanded Danny so hard that he flew right past Timmy and crashed through the ground's surface a few feet away.

"DANNY!" Timmy shouted. He was scared and very confuse right now. When he looked back at the creature, it found its eyes were brighter than before, which meant that it was about to blow.

"Guys!" shouted Timmy again. "Is there a way we can get this monster far away from here?"

"We can't." Wanda responded in a mix of fear and worry. "This monster has ghost DNA in it. We're completely powerless against it!"

"Then let's get Danny, the town and I far away from here!"

"We can't." Poof said. "Our magic can't affect ghosts from the Ghost Zone."

"Argh!" Timmy cried out. His head just hurt just from thinking too much of the situation. This was way too much to take for his level.

As for Cosmo, the fairy sniffed the air and remarked. "Wow! I can smell Timmy's brain overloading."

Meanwhile, the beast just seems to be powering up. Its eyes kept getting brighter until it reached its max. Timmy wanted to leave, but there was no way he would leave his hero alone. The whole situation seemed to just pressure him so much, and it only got worse when the voice came again.

"DO IT NOW!"

"AAAAHHH FINE!" Timmy cried out loud. It seems like he has finally snapped. His emotions seemed to have taken over any thought he might have had in mind.

Raising his hands up, Timmy said with a loud voice. "Get everyone out of the town now! That's a wish!"

"But Timmy..." Wanda tried to say.

"I don't care! Just do it!"

The fairies were shocked. They've seen how angry and irrational Timmy has been, but this was in a whole new level. Clearly, the stress was too much for the boy and now the fairies have no other choice than to grant his wish.

With a wave of their wands, a loud ding was heard. A huge wave of magic swept all through the town, taking its residence as far away as possible. It got through the whole town in a second, leaving only Timmy, his fairies, Danny and the creature.

A sigh escaped from Timmy's mouth. It seemed like a huge burden has been of his shoulders, but really he had forgotten about the creature after making the wish.

"Hey, Timmy." Cosmo called. "I know this may be a bad time, but I just want you to know I'm sorry for putting doggy treats in your food that one time."

"Wait, you were the one who did that!" Timmy shouted angrily. A thought then came to mind, causing him to ask a question. "Hold on. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Oh because Danny totally saw us grant the wish and now we're gonna die."

"WHAT!"

In an alarmed state, Timmy look back. He saw a surprised Danny getting back to his feet, but the teen's eyes were no longer on him. Instead, his eyes were wide as he looked at the creature. Timmy did the same and felt frozen. He let out a sigh and frowned.

"Guys, you know how I was excited about today?" Timmy asked.

"Um yes." Wanda replied in a confuse tone.

"Well it totally stinks now."

Timmy's last words was the last thing heard. The creature growled in a monstrous voice and let out its power everywhere at once. Its mouth and eyes released a red electrified blasted that grew it the size of a large dome, destroying everything with Timmy, his fairies and Danny in it.

*****(CHAPTER END)

Aaaaaaand done! Hahaha I know I'm so evil. I left like a whole lot of questions left unanswered.

Well just because of beinggenerous (and actually this is a joke. Ha! Gotcha), we're gonna get one question answered.

Now back to the chapter!

********)

If any lover of Amity Park could see the town now, he/she would fall on their knees and cry. The great town was now nothing but a site that looked like it got nuked. The famous Nasty Burgur that stood proudly with a misspelled word was nothing but debris. The only thing that could be remembered about it was the letter N dug into the ground.

Casper High was gone too. A lot of students would be happy right now if weren't that town was gone too. Almost the same could be said about Fentonworks, which was nothing now.

Back at the main site, Timmy had his eyes squeezed really closed. He has faced a lot of death related things, but those were things that he escaped out of thanks to his fairies or some help from friends and family.

The boy waited for something to happen, but he found nothing. Instead he heard a collision and felt nothing. Confused, the brown haired opened his eyes and looked at the rest of his body.

"I'm alive?" Timmy questioned. He looked at his fairies still disguised and exclaimed happily. "We're alive!"

Upon hearing Timmy's voice, the fairies opened their eyes and were shocked too. They questioned the same thing too, though Cosmo said other things.

"Oh good. I just saw my life flash before my eyes and it was...boring." The green fairy frowned.

"Cosmo!" Wanda shouted.

The green haired fairy became nervous and shuttered. "Uh-Uh. I love you!"

Wanda scuffed and rolled her eyes. She was about to talk to Timmy, when suddenly she heard a pair of feet drag against the ground. It didn't go unnoticed though, as even Timmy and the other two fairies looked before them.

The silence that took over after was slow. The reason for this was due to the presence of a female, who had her back against them. She sighed in relief and put her hands down after, along with a green energy shield before her disappearing.

Though they couldn't see the female's front, it didn't hid the fact that she wore a white skin tight black and white suit, similar to Danny Phantom.

"Uh do you know her?" Timmy asked while looking at the girl in front of them.

Danny turned to his cousin and shook his head. "No. I thought you did."

"How would I know her!" Timmy yelled at the teen hero. "She's wearing your suit exactly."

"Guys!" The girl called to them. She had her turned at them with a serious look. "I'll explain everything later. But right now we got Genocide to deal with it."

"Genocide?" Timmy questioned. "That's his name." The boy looked back to his cousin and called his name, but the teen seemed spaced out. "Uh Danny? You there?"

Timmy had no idea what was going on with the halfa hero. All the teen did was stand there with a spaced out look. His eyes were only on the young woman, who smiled warmly a bit and waved her hand at him.

"Um...yeah. It's me..."

"Dani." The phantom hero uttered.

******(ACTUAL CHAPTER END)

Noooooow we're done. I mean it this time.

Anyway are you ready for the next chapter? I bet you guys are hyped to see what happens next. Let's just hope I'll be able to update any time soon.

For those who are wondering why Vlad is overpowered, that's due to...reasons. I can't say it, but I can hint something. If any of you have seen Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D season 3 mid-season finale, think of him as what happened to Grand Ward, though his circumstances are much more than that. The idea for Vlad wasn't from the show, but it just somehow got similar to it.

Oh and yes the girl is future Dani. I'll go into more details of her in the next chapter. If you're wondering Vlad will have anything to do with Ultron or any other thing in the story, then I hate to disappoint you but it won't happen. However, if you've seen my Civil War parody fanfic trailer then you might get some ideas. As for the new character in Fairly odd Parents, I have her as a close friend to Timmy that knows about his fairies through something that happened (which I can't bring up sadly), rather than someone who shares the fairies. I think that idea would work better rather than destroying the concept of having your own fairy god parents. What do you think?

Also this story will have to be in parts until we get to the main plot. Think of it as after events from the Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes fanfic.  
1) Danny will be divided into three parts.

2) Kim Possible and Ben 10 will crossover along with a few others. It will be two-parts and will mainly concentrate on them building a relationship, unlike how Age of Ultron rushed a romance between Bruce Banner and Black Widow. (Don't worry RonXKim fans. It won't be permanent).

3) Starfire and Incredible Girl (The invisible girl from the Incredibles) will crossover, along with an appearance of Batman. This is to tie up an incident in the first story and might be a two-part story.

4) Superboy will crossover with the Justice League of this universe. Again Batman will make an appearance, but Superman and Supergirl will feature more than him. This might be another two-part story.

5) American Dragon will have a one-part story with Juniper Lee and Randy Cunningham. I'm only doing this cause he never had a story in the first fanfiction. Also this seemed like a good idea to introduce one of the New Avengers. If you need to know who it is, check my Civil War fanfic parody.

6) Avatar Aang will have a crossover with the Secret Saturdays and probably another show. It will have connection with the Kim and Ben 10 two-part story.

Well that's all for now. Please note that the various stories won't be accordingly. Maybe after the Danny Phantom story I will put up a poll for which story you want to see first.

And that's all for now. Be sure to review, favorite and follow.


	2. Genocide Lives!

Hey, everyone! It's been soooo long! I'm sorry for the long delay. I've just been busy with work over the past month. But I have good news.

I'm finally updating

I've also come out as a much experienced writer than I was before (not that I wasn't though. I just mean I've taken story writing to a higher level).

I won't delay any further. However I do feel that I should warn you that this chapter takes a dark tone. There is some comedic relief that pops in once in a while.

Anyway…

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 2: Genocide lives!

Amity Park lay devastated unlike any comparison to its former self. Fortunately, its inhabitants were taken away before the destruction that befell the town could happen to them too. However, that left Danny Phantom, world known hero/Avenger, to fight against the super powered alien and ghost fusion known as Genocide. The creature was huge and stood terrifying, having already destroyed the entire town with a single blast.

"This ain't going to be easy huh." Danny said. His eyes were on the creature as it heaved heavily, glaring its red eyes at him.

The ghost teen was not alone with the creature though. While he knew Timmy as his dad's cousin's son, even he would admit that he was curious about the boy. However, the mystery surrounding the boy was beyond the person standing next to him.

Danielle Phantom or Dani for short was Danny's cousin. But now, the girl was about his age, still wearing the same DP hazmat suit and had her hair tied in a long pony tail. Danny was baffled by the sight of his cousin, from her look and her presence with him. Before he could think about asking any question, the creature known as Genocide roared.

"It's attacking!" Dani shouted.

True to what she said, the creature attacked. It came by a giant leap, both arms raised to crush the heroes. Its speed was remarkable, but Dani forced it back with a ghostly wail. The impact of it hit Genocide, causing it to move back on its feet.

Unfortunately, the wail didn't seem to stop the creature. Danny was amazed at the power of his older cousin, but had to cut it very short as he flew directly at the creature immediately. He rammed right to it the creature and sent it crashing into a pile of rubble, causing it to hit something explosive that then caused the entire place to explode.

The explosion could be seen clearly huge up close by Timmy and his fairies. Their eyes were wide at this, especially as Danny flew back to them with no harm.

"You guys, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." Timmy answered.

"Good. But I was also talking about them." Danny said back. He pointed at Timmy's purple chain and pink and green wristbands. "I know you got secrets, and you can tell me all about them later, but right now you guys got to get out of here."

"No way!" Timmy refused. An excited grin was on his face as he continued. "I just saw you toss a monster! It was so cool!"

Usually, Danny would be used to his fans. However, he couldn't help but be straight at the boy. "Look, this isn't the time! This monster just destroyed the entire town easily! I can't protect you!"

"You don't have to." Timmy replied.

"Oh, and why is that?" Danny asked, clearly annoyed.

The answer would've come to him at this point. However, Dani interrupted as she pointed to the building. "Now's not the time! Look!"

Timmy and Danny did as told, with their eyes growing wide immediately after. There, they saw Genocide covered with surging green energy all over it. The creature let out a massive growl as its body began to change drastically, becoming something very dangerous.

With another loud roar, the creature unleashed the surge of green energy to its surroundings. The size of it covered everywhere while approaching the same direction Danny, Dani and Timmy were in. The younger boy's stood in fear and covered his face. "Okay, that's not good." He said.

If Danny had the chance to respond, he would do it with clear annoyance. But he and Dani brought their hands forward and created a large energy dome to protect them. They did it just in time, as the energy came right at them and hit the ecto energy dome hard. Its force was a strain on the two, who both groaned hard as they held up the shield with as much strength as they could. Fortunately, the energy died down, but not without a cause afterwards.

The attack from Genocide caused devastation at anywhere around it. There, the group could see flames from explosive things that got hit. Standing with flames around it, Genocide emerged entirely from some before them in a different look. Its body size changed from fifteen feet to twenty feet, thereby towering terrifyingly at them. The horns on its shoulders were gone, now appearing under its chin and head, while spikes could be seen lined on his wrists. The stomach of the creature now had a mouth that opened and then closed, looking back to be normal.

Danny and Timmy weren't sure to make more on this. However, Dani didn't seem to think on it. Instead, she clutched her fists tightly and made a huge jump at the creature with a battle cry. The creature did the same, opening its hands to reveal its massive claws.

Seeing the two engage at each other snapped Danny out of his mind. He instantly flew at Genocide, leaving Timmy and his fairies on their own. At the meantime, Dani flew at Genocide's leg and tried to punch hard on with her now glowing ecto fist. Unfortunately, the creature removed the leg before noticing a black and white blur fly pass him.

Not surprisingly, the blur turned out to be none other than Danny Phantom. The hero had gained the creature's attention, therefore allowing Dani to release her ghostly wail at its leg. The attack wasn't at full power, but it was enough to knock the creature off its feet and allow Danny to dive directly at it. The moment that happened, the creature was knocked on its back instantly.

The teamwork displayed by both Danny and Dani was amazing to see. But it wasn't enough to keep Genocide from standing once again. The latter of the halfas tried to strike her fist down on it foot, but instead hit the ground. Danny, on the other hand, created another duplicate which charged at the creature's face.

Genocide was powerful, but also quick on its own. It displayed this by giving a direct blow at the duplicate, thereby sending flying back until it couldn't be seen anymore. Its attention had been on the duplicate that it failed to react to Dani's swift kick at the back of its knee. The impact of it caused the creature to fall on its knee, but also made it angry enough to turn and shoot direct green beams at Dani's way.

There was no way to dodge the attack in time in its accuracy. The creature was so precise that it hit Dani fully, sending her flying through the surface of the ground.

"Dani!" Danny shouted. Seeing his cousin hit so bad angered the teen superhero instantly. His anger controlled him to charge at Genocide with glowing ecto fists.

Danny's attack would've hit, but Genocide was clever. He moved aside from Danny and grabbed half of his body, only to then toss his entire body hard on the ground. It then charged at Danny, who at the time tried to get up, and hit him directly with its knee. The impact of it sent Danny tumbling through wreckage, uncontrollably until finally coming to a stop.

Unfortunately, the creature didn't seem done with the hero. It was about to attack again, but fortunately didn't have to due to Dani. The female heroine flew at it and shot ecto beams from her eyes, hitting it directly at its back. The impact caused the creature to shout in pain, but also caught its attention to swiftly turn and punch her directly.

The punch seemed to be much, but it wasn't. Dani was knocked on her stomach, breathing hardly as she tried to get to up. Genocide, however, didn't allow her once it unleashed its ecto beams at the teen superhero. The impact sent Dani dragged through the earth until it stopped its approach.

The creature didn't stop out of habit, though. It was actually due to its head tingling, in a way alerting it of someone coming behind it. The creature responded to it and turned just in time to see Danny flying at it with his body in blue aura. His eyes were light blue as he rushed at the creature angrily. "You stay away from my cousin!" He yelled.

Immediately, the phantom hero unleashed a different ghostly wail. Unlike usual, the wail was blue and sent ice shards directly at the creature in full speed. The mass of it would've killed any weaker foe, which unfortunately wasn't in the case of Genocide. The creature showed this as it unleashed ghostly wail that was green and bigger than Danny's normal green wail.

On that very instant, their attacks clashed mightily. Danny and Genocide battled the other to overcome one another in a furious battle of ghostly wails. Unfortunately, the teen superhero stood no chance when their attacks clashed with each other. Genocide's wail was so powerful that it directly hit Danny, sending him crashing to what remained to be a building.

With both heroes down, there was nothing standing in its way. Timmy was witnessed to it as he stood horrified with his fairies at the entire scene.

"What just happened?" He questioned, shocked.

"I-I don't know." Poof stammered.

Their words were to their own, but it unfortunately wasn't. It caught Genocide's attention and made him turn to the boy and its fairies with its terrifying glare. The obvious sight of it looking at them shocked the boy as he took a step back. "Oh crud. Get us out of here!" He shouted.

"Oh, so now you listen to Danny." Cosmo said.

Wanda shot her husband a glare, but raised her wand nonetheless. Though Timmy didn't exactly wish to leave, it was granted immediately just in time to avoid the creature landing on them. However, their reappearance was on the top of a roof.

"AH! What are we doing here?!" Timmy asked, surprised.

"It's the ecto energy." Wanda stated. She looked horrified as she explained. "The battle and the energy the monster released earlier made this whole place radiated with ecto energy! We're basically powerless here!"

"What?!"

The fear in Timmy was real, now more real than before. It only became worse when Genocide jumped at him in its full size, ready to crush the boy. Timmy was in fear that he jumped off the building, only to then scream with his hands flailing.

"AHHH! I'M FALL!" He shouted.

"I got this, Timmy." Poof suddenly said.

True to his words, the magical fairy child did as it said. It disappeared and reappeared as Timmy's shoes, allowing the boy to land safely on the ground. The boy sighed in relief and smiled a bit at his shoes, specifically at Poof. "Thanks, Poof. You really saved me." He said.

"That's great." The fairy child said. He smiled at his god brother at that moment until it dropped into a frown. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. But might I suggest we run."

Timmy's eyes grew wide as realization came to him. "We should!" He shouted.

Poof's intuition to run was no surprise to any of them. It in fact saved them due to Genocide, who descended down on them after the boy jump away. Poof's magic was limited due to the ecto energy in the area, but it didn't stop him from getting Timmy to jump a bit distance from the creature.

The distance away from the creature wasn't much, though. But it impressed Timmy, who landed on the ground with a wide smile on his face. "Wow! That was awesome!" He shouted.

"Yeah, but that won't save us! Look!" shouted Cosmo.

The others only had little time to grasp what Cosmo meant. But even when they did, it was already too late to escape. What Cosmo saw was Genocide, who was only a few distances from them as it came crashing down on them with its large claws at them. Timmy and his fairies could only scream as their doom came down on them with a roar.

Suddenly, an intervention came with a ghost wail. Though it couldn't hurt the monster, it knocked it hard on the ground away from Timmy and his fairies. The unexpected save confused Timmy and his fairies until they looked up and found Dani flying in the air.

The state Dani was in was bad, but not terrible fortunately. Her ponytail hair was now loose, scattered unfashionable while her suit possessed scratches. The girl didn't seem mindful of it though, as she turned to Timmy with a straight face. "Are you guys, okay?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Timmy answered.

"Good. Now get out of here!" She shouted.

Anything that could have been said was open. However, Genocide rose once again and leapt at Dani with aloud roar. Dani reacted quickly by flying directly at it, only for it to then grab her with its large hand and throw her hand on the ground. Before the girl could fly off, the creature came down on her with its large leg. Dani would've been crushed by it if it weren't for her super strength allowing her to hold it up.

The strain on holding the large creature was very hard, though. Its size and effort to crush the teen heroine was a big strain on Dani, who found her knees barely able to hold up. But despite her state, she was able to turn at Timmy with a serious look. "Get out of here now!" She shouted.

That instant, the creature's leg came down on her. However, the girl appeared in the air before the monster before punching it hard on the face. Timmy could only see the fight happen before turning away and jumping away as fast as he could. His feeling towards it, however, was hard on him.

The boy took the chance to escape, but that didn't hold back negative emotion. He felt dread as he heard Dani scream, followed by some crash sounds as the monster roared. His mind tried to block it out, but he couldn't do it at all. Instead, he kept jumping until they were distance away and hiding behind an upside down car.

The day started out very promising and great. However, Timmy felt far from what he felt in the beginning. He began panting and unknowingly crying until Wanda pointed it out.

"Timmy, are you crying?"

The boy paused as he acknowledged it. His fingers then touched his cheek before he brought it to his face, only to then see it for himself. A big frown was on his face as he answered. "Yeah…I guess I am. I just wish I can do something."

"Oh, Timmy." Wanda said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry you have to feel this way. If only there was something we can do."

Timmy's ears took well to Wanda's words, which was odd to say. In some cases, he would normally shrug off the fairy's words and do what he wants. However, recent circumstance had made him listen to her, which in turn brought an idea to his mind. On that moment, his head perk up. "Wait, maybe there is." He said.

By the tone of the boy's voice, it was clear he had an idea. He quickly went to it as he raised his arm, which had Wanda as a wristband on it. "Wanda, you remember when Danny's dad forced you, Cosmo and Poof to his lab, right?"

"Sadly I do." Wanda frowned.

"Good. There's some ghost fighting equipment that Danny showed me when." He said.

Though his intention weren't full clear, it became the opposite for Wanda. Just by her godson explaining it made her face change to astonishment upon getting the idea. "Are you saying that –"

"Mhm." Timmy nodded.

Cosmo interjected. "Hey, I'm over here. And I'm so confuse…more than usual."

The hidden means behind the conversation even affected Poof. But fortunately, Wanda decided to explain, this time with an excited smile. "What Timmy is saying is that we can use the ghost fighting technology instead of our magic."

"Wow, that's awesome." Poof commented with a smile.

"Exactly." Timmy said. "Now wands up, guys. It's time for me to step into the field."

Determined than before, the fairies did as told by raising their wands. Timmy then said his wife, which resulted in a big pink poof all over his body.

Fighting Genocide by oneself was never easy. However, the odds of winning the battle never stopped Dani from fighting onwards. The girl was exhausted from taking multiple blows from the creature and being on the offense against it. The creature was a being of unbelievable strength and showed no exhaustion in the fight.

Being on the offense again, Dani flew at the creature faces and began punching at it. Her fast punches forced the creature, but didn't last for long. The reason for this was Genocide, who suddenly grabbed her and flung her against the ground hard. She crashed with a grunt, but nonetheless flew directly at it fast.

The speed from the girl was remarkable. She came at his face with a ready ecto punch, only to then be punched directly at the creature. The impact sent her flying through the air before then hitting the ground, crashing through debris before coming to a stop.

Exhausted, Dani panted very hard as she tried to get up. Her suit was in a bad shape as it showed parts of it torn off and scratched off. Her hair was scattered way out of place while her open wounds began to slowly heal. The girl only had a few seconds to recover before Genocide on her, unleashing its ghostly wail.

Dani reacted fast to it, but still felt the strain. She quickly got on her back and raised both her hands up, creating an ecto shield dome to protect her. The action did the thing, but not for long once it began to weaken. The seconds she spent there made it weaker until she became intangible and sunk into the ground.

On that very instant, the shield broke down. Genocide's wail hit the ground and dug right through it in its full force. Dani's whereabouts were not known until he came to a stop, revealing the ghost girl at the bottom in an unconscious state.

Looking down on her, Genocide let out a roar in the air. Its eyes were at the sky until it looked back down, this time charging up its eyes to fire. The creature would've gotten its way if not for an intervening force, ramming directly at its back and sending it flying away. The intervening force revealed the person to be Danny, fully recovered from the attack from the creature.

With his eyes down at the hole, Danny quickly flew right in to retrieve his cousin. He held her in his hands and laid her unconscious body softly on the ground. The sight of her beaten state sickened Danny, who couldn't help but feel terrible at the sight. He was able to check her pulse before sighing in relief to know she was alive.

However, the feeling didn't last for long. The reason became Genocide, who rose again with a loud roar. His cry caught Danny's attention and made him turn, standing up with glowing green eyes. His body changed drastically by having his hair became flame-like, flickering in the air, and his skin becoming blue like.

Once the change was done, Danny stood up in a higher power level. His eyes became brighter than usual while his hands were engulfed in the same color. The energy running through him were mixed with his emotion, leading him to face the creature angrily. "You've harmed Dani! I'll make you pay for that!"

"Danny…no." Dani whispered.

Her words, however, went unheard. She watched with small open eyes as her cousin unleashed a blast unlike any other one he has done. He had his hands forward and unleashed a huge ecto beam from them and his eyes. The combination of both front attacks made it so much that it covered Genocide entirely, forcing him away as he cried.

Danny poured out all he could without stopping. His anger and frustrations were at the creature, which just seemed not to die. He never intended to kill his enemies, but the same couldn't be said for him to Genocide. He just kept on going with a loud cry before finally coming to a stop and falling on his knees.

"That…should…do it." He panted heavily.

"No…it doesn't." said Dani.

Confused, Danny looked back at his cousin. He noticed her sitting up, though barely, before she explained. "Genocide feeds on energy. He doesn't overload or slow done in the consumption. He's so powerful he can take a nuclear warhead filled with anti-ectoplasm and survive it easily."

Danny's eyes became wide upon being informed. He didn't know how to process the fact that Dani knew this and also Genocide's ability. The creature appeared only sometime ago, but yet his cousin was aware of its power.

"How do you know this?" He asked, confused.

Dani took a small breath and fully sat up. Her eyes were directly at her cousin before she answered. "I know this, Danny, because I'm…I'm from the future. It's very obvious."

"No way." Danny gasped.

Their conversation at that time was the most shocking. But it didn't last for long due to Genocide's roar coming unexpectedly. There, the two halfas found Genocide being surged once again by green electricity. Its body grew larger than before and grew other features such as a long tail and a chin-like spike. Along with its change was its skin becoming thicker, making him strong against offensive attacks.

The view of the creature was so terrifying that it scared Danny and his cousin. Both of them could do nothing as they watched the creature fully evolve once again.

"It's-it's happening again." Dani muttered. "I came too late."

Any hope at this moment seemed diminished. Genocide stood in his full strength and unleashed huge green ecto beams directly from its eyes and mouth. The size of it was overwhelming at sight as Dani and Danny watched it coming to them, obviously in fear.

Suddenly, a small figure did a front spin roll in the air, above the heroes. It landed before them and shot an arrow at the incoming blast, causing it to tear apart in an instant. The unexpected defense surprised Danny and his cousin, with both of them looking at the figure now standing before them.

The person they saw was someone unexpected. It was clearly a male, though an age younger than both the heroes. He wore a green leather jacket, black pants that had green lines by the side and wore a black shirt underneath. His hands were worn by fingerless glove while his brown hair was spiky upwards.

The male that stood before them was a boy at the age of ten. His name was Timmy Turner, now wearing an entirely different appearance. He stood with a bold look on his face and turned at the halfas with the same look. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"Timmy, it's you?" Danny questioned. He was staring confuse at the boy. "H-How are you here? And what's with the look?"

"Oh, this?" Timmy asked and glanced at his clothes. By doing such it was further revealed that he wore the spector deflector around his waist and had it equipped with other various ghost fighting weapons while also having two blades on his back, crossed at each other. The boy seemed proud about his getup, even as he looked back at Danny and Dani. "This is just some things from your lab. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were a great help."

"Who?" Danny asked.

"His fairies." Dani answered.

"You know about them?" Timmy asked, surprised. He stared at the female phantom who nodded as she tried to get up.

The effort to stand again, however, failed. The pain from enduring Genocide's attacks was still strong on her, therefore causing her to fall back on her butt. "Urggh…yes, I know about them. I actually met with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in the future and you…before they left." She said.

The revelation of the mystery surprisingly didn't shock Timmy. But he did react to it in the form of a frown, which didn't get explained due to Danny. The ghost hero decided then to speak, clearly surprised at the revelation. "Wait, fairies are actually real?" Danny asked. He paused for a moment and looked at Timmy again. "Hold on. Do you by some chance have a fairy dog?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Danny sighed. "Great. Now I owe Jazz an apology."

Hearing the statement was confusing to Timmy. He would've asked about it if not for a loud roar cutting him off from doing it. The sound of it instantly reminded the boy of Genocide, who now hearing their way in a giant leap.

"AAAHHH! Incoming!" Timmy shouted.

The time they saw the creature coming was at a bad. However, it awakened Danny's hero side as he departed his legs from each other and glared determinedly at the creature. "Stay back. I'll hold him off." He said.

"Danny, wait." Dani said back.

Unfortunately, the phantom girl's cry went unheard. Danny leapt directly at the creature and sent him swinging up at the creature's forehead. The impact of the kick was powered by ecto energy, causing it to fall to the ground on its back.

Back at Timmy and Dani, the two of them watched the collision happen. The sight of it awed Timmy until Dani called him quickly. The boy responded by turning back and listened to the halfa speaking with fear in her voice. "Timmy, please wish yourself out of here. Genocide can't be killed."

"I can't." Timmy replied.

"Why can't you!?" Dani yelled angrily. "It's this kind of bravery stubbornness that got you killed!"

"I was…I'm dead?" Timmy stammered. His entire body felt fearful as he took the information in.

Seeing Timmy in such a state was no surprise. But it dawned on Dani negatively as she realized her mistake and sighed. A frown formed on her face as she bowed her head down and answered. "Yes, you died. In the future, Genocide killed you and a few heroic meta-humans in a battle at a place called Orchid Bay. When the guardian (A/N: Juniper Lee) was killed in a solo battle prior to it, you, Firestorm, Beastboy, Kid Flash, Katana, Black Lightning, Metamorpho, the American Dragon and Norrisville Ninja decided to keep the monster occupied until evacuation of the town was complete. By the time it was over, Beastboy, Black Lightning, Metamorpho, the American Dragon and the ninja were dead. The others were heavily injured and had no way of escaping. However…you…you decided to hold Genocide off until they got away. That's…that's how you died."

Once Dani was done, a moment of silence happened between the two. Timmy could feel his very body shaking while he stared wide eyed at Dani trembling. He couldn't take the fear from his mind or body, even as he turned his back at Dani and spoke with a trembling voice. "I-I can't leave….I-I t-told m-my fai-fairies to leave."

"Oh." Dani muttered. She felt deeply saddened as she realized what she did. When Timmy said he couldn't leave, he actually meant that he couldn't even if he wanted to. It all made sense to the phantom girl, who could do nothing but stare at the boy's back. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said.

"It's okay." Timmy said back. He took a deep breath and gulp down his spit before letting out puff of air from his nose. The fear in him was real, however, he was able to clutch his fist tightly as he looked forward. "If I die, please tell my parents I love them."

Dani's eyes grew wide. "Oh no, Timmy, don't!"

"Goodbye." Timmy said.

Before Dani could object further, the boy left with a huge leapt. He could hear Dani shout his name, saying he shouldn't go. However, the boy ignored her as he headed straight into a battle that most likely would be his last.

The battle between Danny and Genocide was intense. To the halfa hero, the fight was unlike any fight he had done alone. The past ghosts he fought were tough and always seemed unbeatable until he won the fight. However, the same couldn't be said about Genocide, a fusion of alien DNA and ghost to be the very definition that he was named.

At the moment, Danny was at an advantage as he held Genocide's pointy chin. He was on top of the creature as he drag the creature through the ground in full speed. The creature's back pushed through the surface of the ground until it suddenly backhanded Danny with its huge hand. The impact of the hit sent the super teen tumbling to the ground until he managed to touch his feet on the ground.

Looking at the creature, Danny quickly got to action by stretching his glowing hands. He used them to activate his telekinesis powers, which he then used to send two large chunk of the ground against Genocide. At the time, the creature was standing up when it then found itself hit by the chunks of earth. However, not surprising, it still stood on its feet.

Danny's attack may have been for good, but it also angered the creature. It roared angrily at the superhero and marched its way towards the ghost hero. Danny saw the creature heading towards him and so quickly sent his hands forward, this time sending endless debris and rocks at the creature. The things he used were covered in green ecto energy, which were made harder than they were previously.

The attacks sent at the creature were, however, not enough. It was able to keep the monster from moving forward, but it also angered it very further. As a result, it telepathically created a green ecto dome that blocked the attacks from hitting it. Then, with a loud roar, the ecto dome expanded and grew so large that it went through Danny's attacks and hit him hard.

The impact of the attack was unexpected to the ghost hero. It was so strong that it sent the teen tumbling through debris until finally coming to a stop. The teen panted heavily, with his hair scattered out of its usual fashion as he managed to stand up. He could feel his strength diminishing, but could still feel his determination as sharp as ever.

Whether Danny's fighting spirit would defeat Genocide was, however, yet to be proven. If anything, it failed Danny to react when he suddenly felt the ground underneath him shake violently. His chance to escape from that moment was useless as the ground rose with him on it, before then turning upside down and sending it down on him.

The happening was unexpected, but not without knowing the one responsible. It turned out it was no other than Genocide, who currently had its hand extended at where Danny once stood. The creature was panting heavily until Danny flew right out of the rubble in his intangible form. Before the creature knew it, the ghost boy became tangible and shot direct ice beams at the creature.

Usually, Danny's ice was able to freeze those in its way instantly. However, this didn't work on Genocide when it came in contact with its skin. The thickness of it prevented the ice's physical function, thereby allowing it to grab Danny with its huge hand and stoning him hard on the ground. The impact of it shook the very ground, as well as sent it splattered away. When it all came down, Genocide brought back its hand to reveal Danny lying in a huge crater in his human form.

The tides of fate had now shifted against Danny. In fact, just seeing the boy unconscious, caused the creature's animal instinct to further kick in as it raised its hand up to finish the boy off. However, it didn't get to have that choice the moment two arrows were shot at its eyes, exploding instantly.

A loud pained cry came from Genocide, with it backing away. Its red eyes were momentarily gone until it healed instantly, allowing it to look forward at the person responsible. It turned out that person was Timmy, who currently stood with a bow in his hand. The boy stood boldly at the creature's eye sight, knowing full well that he had caught the creature's attention.

"Hey! Come get me, you stupid reject!" He shouted.

Not surprisingly, Genocide responded in the best way it could. It let out an angry roar and jumped at Timmy with its hands stretched at the boy's direction. Timmy saw the creature coming and decided to evade it switching his bow into a grappling gun. He did it swiftly and pointed it at a building before shooting the grappling hook at it, enabling it to then pull him away with it. He did it just in time, as Genocide came crashing down on where he once stood.

However, the chase had only begun. It became that way once Timmy got on the railing of the building, only to then jump higher to another railing as Genocide came after him again. The impact caused the building to shake, but not enough to knock to it down fortunately. The position Timmy was in gave him the chance he needed to draw out of one his ecto swords and fall on the creature's shoulder.

With the ecto sword with him, Timmy held it with both hands and sent it swiftly at the back of Genocide's head. The impact surprisingly broke though the creature's thick skin, causing it to let go of the building as it cried out in pain. As a result of its action, it fell on its back against the ground while Timmy jumped off it and landed on the ground safely.

At the point, a new battle between Timmy and Genocide seemed inevitable. However, before the fight could start, a familiar black and white blur flew by Timmy and took him distance away. Looking at it, Timmy found himself in the hands of Danny Phantom.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Timmy shouted.

"I should be asking you!" Danny shouted back. The anger in his voice was real, with his eyes glaring at the boy. "You have no idea what you're up against! You'll die!"

"Yeah, like I don't know that!" Timmy yelled back. "But I can't let you or Dani die!"

"This isn't your fight!"

"It is now!"

Suddenly, Timmy sent his hand to the specter deflector and turned it on. Once he did that, the anti-ghost energy from it shook Danny and caused him to let go of Timmy, who ended up landing perfectly on the ground. His action however angered the ghost teen to land next to him angrily. "Stop this now, Timmy!" He yelled.

"Stop what?" Timmy asked angrily. His eyes glared at the his idol hero as he continued. "You don't know me very much, Danny! This isn't my first time being caught in a big fight! I know the risk and the danger…especially with what Danny told me." He then frowned.

The way Timmy said at the last part instantly got Danny's concern. His anger nearly diminished as he continued to look down at the boy. "What did she tell you? Was it about the future?" He asked.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah…in it I'm dead."

Danny gasped at the news. Unfortunately, his reaction didn't show itself due to Timmy as he whipped his head forward. "Incoming!" He shouted.

Timmy's warning was not the only thing noticeable. A show of this was Danny's ghost sense which came out as a blue wisp from his mouth. The reason behind it revealed itself to be Genocide running towards them on its two huge feet. The creature had its deadly red eyes at them as it continued to close the distance between it and them.

Though they hadn't speak much, both Danny and Timmy knew the time called for action. Timmy even reacted to it by turning to Danny with his ecto sword still in his hands. "Before my fairies left, they gave me the skill to fight and your ghost fighting weapons. So how about you hit Genocide high and I hit it low." He said.

Danny took a few seconds to process what just happened. Timmy just took the initiative, which was contradictory to his attitude before Vlad and Genocide showed up. Fortunately, he shook the thought away as he got to his stance. "Okay. Just try not to get hurt." He said back.

"I can't promise you that."

A thought about Timmy's words crossed Danny's mind. However, it didn't come out of his mouth once the boy ran off to fight Genocide. So rather than pursue about it, Danny flew up into the air and began to concentrate on his body. His power was not equal to how he had in the beginning of the fight, so it was actually a mild strain to have body covered in the green aura.

Fortunately, with enough concentration, Danny achieved what he wanted in the creation of three exact duplicates. They all knew what to do, even as they all flew at Genocide with Danny flying behind them. The creature noticed them coming, but failed to react as three duplicate hit Genocide separately on his shoulders and head.

The attack formation would've been strong earlier at Danny's full strength. However, it only caused the creature to move back before the actual Danny then flew at it in full speed. The impact the teen made was directly at its forehead, causing the creature to stumble back more. The creature's unfortunate time was the perfect time for Timmy to strike, which he did by running at the back of its leg and hit it directly at the ankle with his ecto sword. Once the collision happened, Genocide was knocked down on the ground on its back.

However, the fact that the creature was down didn't mean it was over. In fact, Genocide sat back up instantly with a roar as it looked up at the air. It did this just in time, as a duplicate of Danny flew at him with his fist ready to hit the giant. Unfortunately, Genocide caught the duplicate with its open hand and squeezed on it so tight that it dissipated into nothing.

Before the creature was ruthless than anyone could imagine. However, just by seeing it kill the duplicate with its own hand was something of a higher level. Timmy gulped at the sight and watched as the creature stood by in its full height, only to then change its sight at him.

Though there wasn't much information on Genocide, the creature still remembered Timmy. As a result, it sent its huge hand down on the boy without hesitation. Timmy, fortunately, moved out of the way on time before using his sword to slash against the thick skin of the giant's wrist. The collision did little damage, but also angered Genocide as it against used that hand to backhand at Timmy. However, this time, Timmy was able to power the ecto sword and slice creature's hand off.

"Wow!" Timmy shouted, surprised. A grin formed on his face once he saw Genocide cry out in pain as it stepped back. The fact that he got injured the creature made him happy as he turned to Danny. "Dude, did you see that? I just cleaned his hand off."

"Good work, Timmy!" Danny smiled. However, the happy moment ended once he pointed at Genocide with a horrified look. "Timmy, look out!"

Timmy did as told, but couldn't act on time. Genocide used its other hand to swat against the boy, sending him tumbling through the ground. The sight of it caught Danny surprised, but also angered him to send his two other duplicates against the creature. Their combined force might be able to do something to Genocide if it weren't for one thing.

The thing mentioned revealed itself in the form of Genocide's lasers. Unlike the usual green ecto beams, the one he shot were red beams that hit the duplicates instantly. The impact caused them to explode, leaving the real Danny to fight the creature on his own. He noticed the creature eyeing him before flying away just in time to avoid its red ecto beams.

The fact that he dodged them was good, but also bad. Danny found the latter out when he looked back and saw the lasers hit the ground and buildings away, causing them to erupt into explosion. The reality of the attack hit Danny harder than he realized, even as he turned back at the creature again.

Genocide was about ready to fire again when something happened. Its hand regenerated back to how it was while its sense caught the presence of Timmy. As a result, it turned to its right and found the boy heading straight towards it with the same ecto sword in his hand. The creature reacted quickly to him by sending its hand down on him, but failed to hit him.

The reason behind it was surprising even to Timmy. Not only did he evade the giant's hand, he climbed on top of it and jumped on top of the spikes on its wrists. Then with the sword still in hand, the kid jumped off one of the spikes and went direct at Genocide's eye, piercing it directly with full thrust.

The attack didn't do much, but it caused pain for Genocide. Timmy saw this as good as he then got on top of the sword and jumped over the creature's head. Another weapon was in his hand instantly in the form of his bow, which he loaded with three arrows from his stack. With it, he was upside down heading to the ground when he fired the arrows at the same time.

The arrows hit as precisely and exploded on contact. However, it did no harm on Genocide's thick skin unlike its previous use against its eyes. Timmy noticed it as he did a flip and landed on his feet perfectly. He then watched as Genocide turned to him, unintentionally exposing the boy's ecto sword as it shattered into pieces.

Before, Timmy's weapons seemed to do some of damage. Unfortunately, the tides of that opportunity had changed due to the creature's ability to evolve from its damage. Timmy didn't need to figure that out, especially as the creature let out a roar so loud that it almost blew Timmy away. The creature was about to raise its hands down on him when suddenly green ecto goo wrapped around its arms to its sides.

Looking up behind him, Timmy looked to the person responsible. It turned out to be Danny, who at the time being showed a lot of strain as he tried holding the creature. "Timmy…go…now." He managed to say.

"I can't leave you!" Timmy shouted in despair.

"There's no time to debate this! Just go!"

It was clear at that moment that hoped seemed lost in the battle. It also became clearer as the creature began to surge green energy again, though this time directing it at the whip around him. Since Danny held the end of it, the ghost boy was shocked with ectoplasm electricity that resulted to him screaming.

Seeing your hero at his best was great. However, seeing him at his most suffering was a terrible thing to see in the case of Timmy. He watched as voltage of electricity coursed through Danny's body to the point that he could see his skeleton flash. The pain was so much that once it ended, Danny's body changed back to its human self as it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Danny!" Timmy shouted in horror.

Things seemed from bad to worse when it again came to Genocide. The creature caught Timmy's attention as it let out a roar and sent its hands apart, tearing the ecto whip that restrained it. Before the kid could think of anything, it raised its glowing foot and stopped it on the ground. The impact caused a shockwave that sent debris and the earth flying, with Timmy and an unconscious Danny being part of them. By the time it all cleared, Timmy and Danny lay on the ground unconscious.

If any citizen of Amity Park were alive, they would be shocked to see the scene. Their town hero and world superhero, Danny Phantom, lay defeated on the ground. However, the only one that stood to see all that was Genocide…and Dani Phantom.

Standing a few feet away, Dani watched the scene with tears in her eyes. Her cousin and Timmy lay on the ground defeated. Their effort could be admirable, but to Dani it was a painful thing to even think. She could see the whole thing flash in her head continuously until finally she snapped with glaring eyes at the creature.

"I-I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" shouted the phantom girl.

Though she was still in her ghost form, her entire body began to radiate visibly white aura. The rage in her grew and became the source of energy as she flew at the creature. Genocide noticed her presence upon hearing her and let out a roar as it sent its hand down on her. Dani was able to evade it though by flying between its legs before flying above him.

Looking down, Dani came to a stop for the creature. An idea was in her mind, though what it could be was unknown besides her. But for it to be acted on she needed Genocide to follow her, which it did by jumping at her with its right hand stretched at her. Dani was able to fly high to above it, however that didn't stop the creature from flying behind her.

If Dani didn't go any further she would've been caught by Genocide. Fortunately, her intuition led her to the dark night clouds to gain an advantage over the creature. The cause of the darkness was due to the gases released from Amity Park which lay in flames from less comparison to its former self. There, above it, Dani was ready to fight Genocide on her own again.

Genocide, on its part, followed by the mindless creature it was. It immediately shot out red laser beams from its eyes, causing them to head for Dani. The phantom teen was fortunate to move out of the way just in time, though not without looking back to see the beams explode in the deep black skies with a red flash.

Most people would be unable to see through the darkness. However, Dani was able to see through the clouds due her eyes glowing. She instantly saw Genocide heading for her before charging at the creature head first. Her direct flight at the creature caught its attention, which it responded by letting out more red ecto lasers at her.

When the lasers came in fast, Dani had to react quickly. She did it by moving out of the way of various shots while keeping her head forward at the creature. Before the creature could react, she rammed her whole body at the creature, causing it to move back.

The attack was effective on collision, but sadly not enough. Though Genocide was taken aback by it, it shot an ecto whip from its palm and caught Dani in its grasp. There, it came to a stop and released a high voltage of electricity at Dani, who would likely be defeated by the attack.

However, Dani had more experience than her past. A display of this was as she formed into a wisp and flew right out of the ecto whip's hold before then forming back to normal. Then, with the same white aura all over her body, the girl flew straight at the creature and punched it at the face.

Genocide responded to the hit with a small frustrated beastly groan. Dani's attack was the first of others, which she commenced as she disappeared from the creature's front and appeared behind it. Before Genocide knew it, the girl punched him again at the back of its neck. The attack pushed the giant forward as a result, allowing Dani to then appear above it and send both hands down on its forehead.

Again, Genocide received the other end of the attack as it was sent down. It cried out in frustration and mild pain as it headed downwards. However, though Dani's effort was admirable, the creature came to a stop and looked at Dani with beastly glaring eyes. Dani was unfazed by it as she watched the creature fly at her in full speed. The phantom girl responded to it by flying directly at him with her fist raised at it.

A groan escaped Danny's lips as he could barely hear a voice calling out his name. As he failed to respond, the voice grew louder while he was shook by the source of it. The teen felt tired and as such groaned as he rolled his body to his side. "I'll be up…just…five more minutes." He mumbled.

However, the teen didn't get the minutes he wanted. The reason behind this was an instant splash of water which then led the teen to sit up in shock. "Okay! Okay! I'm up!" He shouted.

At first, the teen expected to be in his room with his sister standing next to him with a bucket in hand. But what he found were Timmy and three floating miniature people with wings on their backs, looking at him solely.

"Ha! I knew you weren't dead!" shouted the green haired one.

"Cosmo, shut up!" scowled the pink haired fairy. She then eased down her emotion and faced Danny again, this time concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." Danny answered. The look on his face said that as well as showed confusion. The reason of the latter was due to the presence of the winged fellows. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Danny asked Wanda.

"They're…they're my fairies." Timmy answered. He looked uneasy on answering it due to the secrecy behind them. However, that didn't stop him from continuing. "You can thank them for helping us from our injuries."

"Oh." Danny said. He looked back at Wanda and smiled at her a bit. "Thanks for doing…whatever you did. I'm Danny."

"We know who you are." Wanda smiled back. "I'm Wanda."

"I'm Poof." said the youngest.

"And I'm Cosmo." added the green haired one. He paused for a moment as he grabbed both Poof and Wanda and pulled them to a huge stage with flickering flight show. There, he held his hand out while the two other fairies frowned. "And we're Timmy's fairy god family." He shouted cheerfully.

Timmy groaned while Timmy raised an unsure eyebrow. Wanda and Poof seemed to feel the same way as they flew back to Timmy and Danny side. Their action confused the green haired fairy as he threw his hands down while looking confused. "Um…too soon?"

"You think?" Timmy and the others said sarcastically.

A lot could be said about Cosmo and his behavior at that moment. However, it didn't come up among them due to reality hitting Danny. The teen looked at both sides and saw the devastation around him before the face of a familiar person came to mind.

"Oh no! Where's Danny?" He shouted fearfully.

Timmy didn't answer the question, as the same went with the fairies. Instead, they pointed to a particular part of the dark clouds which could be seen with flashes of red and green colors.

The battle between Genocide and Dani was unlike anything the girl had faced. The fact that she came from the future should have put her in a better advantage over the creature than anyone in the present time. However, this common fact didn't play well with her.

As the battle continued, Dani received the bad side of it. Her body could be seen crashing to the ground helplessly, which led her to hit a standing pole on the ground before being dragged through the surface of the ground. There, she coughed hard and spat out ectoplasm from her mouth before trying to get back on her feet.

The state the girl was in was worse than she previously was. Her hair was scattered out of place while her suit suffered multiple tears on her waist, chest, pants and hands. The exposure of these tears revealed burnt marks, which the girl could feel healing as she tried to stand up.

Suddenly, Genocide came down from the sky to land. When it did, it landed close to Dani and caused a shockwave that tore the ground apart. Dani was almost hit by it if she hadn't become intangible just in time to avoid it. However, when she became tangible, Genocide ran at her and kicked her hard like a football. The strength of the kick sent her tumbling through all kinds of debris before coming to a stop on the ground.

Weakened, Dani knew that there wasn't much she could do. She was able to lie on her back before holding her hands up to create an ecto dome shield. She did it at a good time, due to Genocide as it came down from a far leap and shot down straight at her with ecto red lasers.

' _Danny…'_ She called out telepathically.

The distance between her and Danny were long, but it was worth the try. Fortunately, the message got through to Danny, who received it in surprise as he looked around him. "Dani, where are you?" He asked.

"Uh, she isn't here, dude." Cosmo said.

However, the fairy was instantly pushed aside by Danny. The teen ran urgently without saying a word, which confused Timmy and the others. The manner of it got Timmy to follow, only for his attempt to fail as Wanda held him back.

"Wanda, let me go!" Timmy yelled angrily.

His words were demanding to the fairy godmother in a harsh manner. But it went into deaf ears as the fairy held him back, with Poof following to do the same. Timmy tried to struggle out of their grip, but they refused to let him go.

Back at Danny, the teen continued to run through the devastated town. The urgency on his face was mixed with fear and determination as he continued to run on his feet. Along the way, he tried to activate the familiar white rings to appear and change him to his ghost form. Unfortunately, each attempt he made ended with it sparking into nonexistence.

' _Danny…Danny, can you hear me?'_ Dani's voice asked.

"Yes, I can." Danny shouted.

' _Good…there's something I need to tell you while I have the chance.'_

Danny felt tensed upon hearing the girl's words. He continued his run as fast he could, evading any large debris in his way as he continued. As for Dani, she continued. _'There are two reasons why I came from the future to interfere with the present. The first…obviously…was to stop Genocide. From where I am…the future… about ten percent of civilization is left while the numbers of heroes and villains have diminished almost entirely because of Genocide. I remained of that small percentage of heroes and was selected…by Dexter…to come to the present and prevent Genocide from being created. But…Genocide…it has become so powerful that it manipulated the flow of time for me…making me to end up precisely when it was created.'_

' _As for the other reason, it was to ensure that you and Timmy don't die. In my time…Amity Park was the first place Genocide destroyed…with the first hero he killed being you.'_

"You can tell me all that later!" Danny shouted determinedly. The speed he was going was superior to the average speed of a human. But whether he realized this was unknown as he continued. "Wait, Dani! I'm coming to help you!"

' _No! You must stay away! Genocide is stronger than I expected! You don't want to get involved in this!'_

"Of course I do!" Danny cried out loud. "I won't let you do this on your own! I PROMISE!"

Dani heard her cousin's determined words clearly despite the state she was in. Genocide never stopped on its approach against her as it continued to rain down its red ecto laser beams. The strain of it was unbearable for Dani, who continued to hold up the ecto shield dome as much as she could.

Her effort didn't seem enough to defend herself. However, the tides changed as she felt confident at herself while the creature didn't seem to stop. A determined look formed as a result of before she then disappeared out of sight with the ecto shield dome being nothing. Once that happened, Genocide's beams shot through the ground, digging several feet in.

At that same time, Danny grew closer to the site. He could already see Genocide and see the damage it caused upon trying to destroy Dani. Another thing he then noticed was Dani, who appeared behind it and called out at it. "Come get me, ugly!"

Not surprisingly, Genocide responded as it turned to her and flew towards her. Dani flew back in order to keep the creature back, knowing full well of what would happen. A tear formed from her eyes before she wiped it away as she made her hand intangible to pull out something from her inside. Once she got it in her hand, she closed her hand around it and looked determinedly at Genocide again.

' _I've been waiting for this moment. The moment I could destroy Genocide for all the deaths he caused.'_

As Dani said the words in her head, Danny heard it clearly. His determination was mixed with fear and urgency as he ran as fast as his human legs could get him. He could already see Genocide rise from the ground, with full intention on Dani.

"Dani, get out of the way!" Danny shouted loudly.

His words, however, were ignored by his cousin. Rather than do what he said, Dani flew directly at Genocide with the remaining energy in her. At the same time, Danny came to a stop as he looked up and watched as both Dani and Genocide came against each other. Sadly, and to his upmost shock, only one would come victorious.

All hopes were for Dani to survive the closure with each other. However, when that happened, Danny gasped in shock as his eyes were fixed on the two. He saw Genocide coming to a stop with its mouth open, though occupied with something. That 'something' turned out to be Dani, bitten down halfway by Genocide's large teeth.

The entire scene was horrifying to witness. Not only had Genocide bitten down on Dani, it spit her body down and let it crash to the ground. As for Danny, he watched everything like it was slow motion as Dani headed to the ground heavily wounded.

' _Danny…'_

His name floated in Danny's mind by Dani's voice. The girl was still alive, though badly defeated as she continued to fall on the ground. The state Danny was in was in deep shock as flashbacks about Dani and he crossed his mind. Every scene, be it good times or bad, crossed the teen's mind as he continued to stand there with his mouth trembling.

' _Danny…'_ echoed Dani's voice. _'I have always wanted to be like you…always wanted to be there for you. My past self doesn't know this, but at least you know it now. I'm so happy to have met you at the first time and…for the last time…You're going to live.'_

The words thought out by Danny caused him to feel deeper than he already could. His cousin was still alive, though not for long for him to witness. Genocide made sure of that as it flew up and began powering up its eyes and mouth for a big blast. Once it completed the charge, it let the energy all out as Dani's body almost touched the ground.

' _The days I spent with you…all that I lived for good…were the happiest ones of my life.'_

On that very instant, the blast came down on Dani and anything close by. The impact was so big that it formed a round red explosion once it made contact with the ground.

' _You gave me the power to be loved, to love back and care. I owe it all to you…dad.'_

And so, with her body and mind destroyed, Danny couldn't hold the pain in. His voice found it hard to speak while his eyes trembled in the same pace with his mouth. Then, with a loud cry, he shouted in pain.

"DAANNNNIIIIEEELLLLEEEEE!"

*****(CHAPTER END)*****

Well…that happened.

I know this was a surprising twist of event since you all possibly assumed that Danny and the others would defeat Genocide. However, I am a guy that likes to experiment on the turnouts of many endings. Some are good and some can end gruesome, though I do set on clarifying them to be at least better. Also, if you've read any of my previous fanfictions, you would know I have a thing of killing characters and reviving them back (though this might not mean for future Dani).

Anyway, on to the reviews.

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

Sparksdonny: Yes, yes it is.

 **REVIEW REPLIES END.**

Before I conclude I would like to say some things.

Thank you, dear readers, for still reading this fanfic. I apologize for the dark setting it had. The next chapter will have less on that and will be shorter than this one. The Teen Titans and past Dani will also appear in it, as well as an appearance of a villain to foreshadow the story with Kim and Ben.

Also there is more to Dani's death than meets the eye. It will be revealed in the next chapter when I get to it.

So with all that, I have reached my conclusion. Thank you again for reading. Please favorite, follow and review.


	3. A New Hope

Hey guys, it is I, Man of Cartoons, bringing to you yet another chapter of the story you already know by now. It has been like more than two weeks since I sent the last chapter, which contained a really big cliffhanger (Did I say I was sorry for that?).

Anyway, I'm proud to say that here's the next chapter that you've been waiting for and probably wondering how our dear hero, Danny, would make it out alive. I'm so happy about the reviews I got as I felt it impacted me very much.

Also, before I get to the chapter, here's a little note for you. In case you have forgotten, Starfire is currently not with the Teen Titans. Dani (Present version) has taken her place (sort of) for reasons that are in the first story.

Side note: This chapter will have the term "Spirit" in it. So I ask that you please compel any urge to rant in the reviews until you've seen the author's note at the end.

So without further delay, On with the chapter!

Chapter 3: A New Hope

The T-Jet flew across the sky in an alarming speed as it made a direct flight for Amity Park. It had just been nearly an hour since the Teen Titans got news about the devastation the town went through by an unknown being. In some cases they would let the authorities handle it, but they were familiar with its hero, Danny Phantom, and his cousin, who was currently in their jet, silently looking through the sky.

Throughout the flight, there weren't much to say. But that all changed when Beastboy's face appeared on Raven's screen, revealing a worried look on his face. However, Raven didn't take notice of this as she scowled mildly at him with her usual gothic manner. "This better not be about your chicken joke, Beastboy." She said.

"No, it's not that." Beastboy replied assuredly. The tone of his voice showed truth of that as it sounded sad. However his intention of calling her was not known until after he looked at his left and went back to Raven, now expressing in concern. "It's about Dani." He said to her. "She hasn't said anything since the news said…you know."

Raven frowned. "Yeah, I know. I can sense a lot of fear in her right now. But I think it's best we wait until we get to the town or at least what's left of it."

"Yeah, I understand." Beastboy said in acknowledgement. He knew then that Raven was right and as such tried not to ponder on it. It was normal in friendship terms to be worried about one another, as well as a reason he asked another question. "So do you think she'll be okay?"

Raven paused and looked at her left. Though she couldn't exactly see Dani, she could still tell the girl was in deep with her emotion. "I don't know." She answered. Then she looked back at Beastboy and continued. "I'm not one for the comforting type. But it's best we be there for her anytime."

"Like we were for you?" Beastboy asked.

A smile cracked on Raven's face, which was then followed by a nod. "Yeah. Just like that."

"Okay." Beastboy smiled.

Though they were probably other things to address, Beastboy felt relieved in some sense. He had a good feeling then that thing might be good and as such turned out his connection with Raven. From there, the Teen Titan's trip to Amity Park continued.

Amity Park had gone through a lot in the past. It has seen ghost invasions and became the center to save the world when an asteroid almost destroyed the earth. Even then, it would have looked like the town could handle anything that would come at them. Unfortunately, too bad that it wasn't so.

It had been eight hours since the battle against Genocide. Since then, the citizens of Amity Park returned to their home only to find it far from its former self. The devastation caused by Genocide was so heavy that Tucker could already see the tears of children as they glanced at places they once knew and loved lying in ruins.

"Men…what really did happen here?" Tucker asked with a sad tone. "I know a ghost did this but…wow."

"It was no ordinary ghost." stated a female voice.

At first, Tucker was a bit surprised by the voice. Fortunately, his familiarity with it made him turn to his back and found Jazz walking to him. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Um…just a feeling." Jazz answered. She glanced at her leg's side and saw Sparky sitting there like any human dog would. "Besides, it might have had some ghost powers." She added.

"Uh sure." Tucker said a bit confused. In the way Jazz was speaking, the boy couldn't make sense of it. Fortunately, he tried not to think of it as he then changed the subject quickly. "So where's Danny?" He asked. "I've been so busy trying to help my parents get what's remaining of home that I couldn't look for him."

"Same here." Jazz replied. "It's a good thing Timmy is with him."

"Timmy?" Tucker questioned. "Are you talking about that kid with the bucktooth?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Well why is he with Danny and not me?" Tucker questioned in shock. "I'm Danny's best friend. I should be there by his side."

"I know that, Tucker, but -"

"I'm going right now!"

Tucker's mind was made up as much as it was at that moment. In fact, the teen was so determined that he made an instant run for Danny, only to then be stopped unexpectedly. It turned out then that Sparky set his leg out, causing the teen to fall chest first to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Tucker moaned.

In his state, it was obvious he hadn't expected the fall. His situation, unfortunately, only seemed to get worse when Sparky walked over to him and took his glasses by his teeth. The dog's action came as a surprise to Tucker, who then glared angrily at the yellow furred dog.

"Hey, give that back!" He shouted.

As much as Tucker was angry, he failed to realize what was truly going on. The Fairy Dog understand him clearly but instead made a dash off to the distance with all four legs. His action then caused Tucker to quickly get back on his feet and chase after the dog in anger. "Come back here!" He shouted.

Unknown to him, Jazz watched the scene unfold and giggled. She knew Sparky's reason for his behavior as she watched the duo run while getting stares from people The scene would have been funnier if not that her thoughts divert from that moment as she looked to the direction Danny was at. As a result, her laughter changed to concern as she grasped both her hands together and whispered. "I know he needs time but…please be okay, Danny."

Truly, there was no bigger concern she had than for the safety of her brother. A lot had happened to him and Timmy before and during the battle for Amity Park and probably the whole world. And though information on it were little to the people, Jazz knew about it from Sparky who had gotten it from Cosmo, Wanda and Poof at some point in time.

At this point, Jazz could meet her brother and comfort him on her own. But she decided against it, seeing that Danny would need his time to himself and hopefully get through it. She knew when she could step in, and as such ran for Tucker and Sparky with a small smile on her face.

Looking around, Sam could see the emotion on everyone. It was obvious on the faces of the citizens as they tried to salvage what little thing they had intact from the devastation. The hours spent to do such was exhausting, but the people were determined nevertheless to get what they could. In fact, their spirit somehow made the whole thing lively than what it would be in some other cases.

A lot more could be said about the people again, but Sam concentrated on heading to Fentonworks – or at least what was left of it. If the town was like it originally was, walking there would have taken a bit longer. But due to conditions of things, Sam made it to the crumbled building, where she found a strange looking forklift standing.

The forklift looked like any ordinary forklift, except with obvious features. It had a silver color with green neon strikes that then possessed the Fenton logo. It was then followed with two cannons by its sides, with the fork itself bigger than the average one.

Currently, Maddie was coming out of the forklift with a tired look on her face. She didn't look exhausted though, despite having dig out the rubble of her home to gain access to their basement/lab. In fact, she might have done more if she didn't feel like having a break as Mrs. Turner handed her a glass of lemonade.

"Ah, thanks, Mrs. Tuner." Maddie said gratefully.

"Oh, you're welcome." Mrs. Turner said sweetly. Her gentle smile was still present even as she continued. "I bet it was so tiring. But at least now my husband and yours can get what's left, am I right?"

"That's the plan." Maddie responded with a sigh.

The woman's action came a bit surprising to Mrs. Tuner. The latter woman had gotten to know the ghost hunter for some time and found her to be a likeable person, so to see her somewhat dejected made her to drop her smile as concern took over. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"That depends, Mrs. Turner"

"Oh, you don't need to call me that all the time." Mrs. Turner said.

"Are you sure?." Maddie replied, unsure. She looked at the sky for a moment and let her thoughts wonder for a bit before turning to the woman with curiosity. "Hold on. What is your first name anyway?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's –"

"Mrs. Fenton!" shouted another voice.

Mrs. Turner became wide eyed. "Mrs. Fenton?" She questioned. "That's not my name."

Maddie groaned and avoided the attempt to face palm. It was no secret to her at this point that Mrs. Tuner could be…stupid in some cases. Maddie would've probably stayed away from her, but being around her husband had made her adjust to senseless words, at least her husband was smart and had other attractive qualities than the Turners.

So, with that in mind, Maddie turned from the other woman. She looked to the direction of the person that called her and found the person to be Sam Manson. The teenage girl looked fine as she waved to Maddie, who also waved at her with a small smile. "Hello, Sam." She greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. Fenton." The girl said back.

Before coming, Sam had taken the time to look at surroundings. However, upon getting close, she decided to walk faster to Maddie and Mrs. Turner, with the latter being greeted by her. Her presence with them was uncertain, but fortunately she spoke again. "Sorry I couldn't come soon. My parents needed my help with packing what we could get."

"Oh, that's fine." Maddie said. "In fact, after getting our things ready, we're thinking of moving to Dimmsdale until Amity Park is rebuilt."

"Oh, you are?" Sam asked. Her question was unexpected, especially as it came with a sad tone. It was clear by her tone and present frown that something was wrong. "I'm sorry. But does that mean I won't be able to see Danny for some time?" She asked.

"Oh, you will." Maddie assured her. She could see by the girl's expression that she was worried. "Don't worry about that, Sam. I recall Danny can rip holes in reality now. So basically he could be wherever you are anytime."

"Oh, right." Sam said. It occurred to the girl that Maddie was right, as she recalled that Danny did have that ability. With it, he could be at different places anywhere he wanted.

"I'm such an idiot." Sam chuckled. "Just don't tell Tucker I said that."

"Oh, I won't." Maddie replied. She then looked to Mrs. Tuner and asked. "You'll do the same, right?"

"Of course." Mrs. Tuner answered. "I may have shot Mr. Turner with that ghost bazooka that one time, but I know when to keep things quiet."

"I'm glad to hear that…I think." Maddie said, particularly unsure. She could have spoken more on it, but she decided to change subject as she turned to Sam. "Besides, I hear the company Dexter Labs and Stark Industries are partnering to rebuild everything."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Sam admitted.

Just then, a loud cheer came close by from the basement/lab. It didn't seem threatening, but it was enough to get the women's attention as they turned to the direction, with Jack's voice sounding out. "Maddie, we found something still intact!" He shouted.

"That's great, honey! What is it?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"We found the Fenton toaster!"

"That's great, honey!" Maddie shouted back. "But is there anything else still intact."

"Yeah." Jack answered. "But for some reason I can't find the Fenton ghost arrows, the specter twin swords, the bow or the sweet anime costume I hid aro – I mean…lab coat."

Jack was a lot of things, but to have a hidden costume wasn't any surprise to Maddie. In fact, the woman seemed thoughtful on another thing as she spoke softly. "Odd. Those things were in the vault last I remember." She commented.

"What were?" Mrs. Turner asked.

The interest in Mrs. Turner's face was apparent. She was facing the woman at the moment, probably curious on what they meant. Fortunately, Maddie turned to her and answered. "Just some ghost fighting weapons. We wanted Danny to use them at some point but since he's so powerful now, we decided to lock it up for future use."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Maddie didn't know if Mrs. Turner really meant that. She didn't mean to insult the woman, but she has observed that the woman wasn't bright. However, before she could ponder on that, an odd sound from the air above them caught everyone's attention. It sounded similar to that of a jet, which was then followed by a large shadow casted over those it passed above. Once that happened, it was confirmed upon looking up that it was the T-Jet.

"Wow! What's that?" Mrs. Turner asked in astonishment.

"I don't know." Sam answered. "But I have a feeling we're about to find out."

True to her words, there were about to. The T-Ship flew to a clear spot and landed softly on the ground, all the while getting the attention of Jack and Mr. Turner as they joined their respective wives and Sam as they went to the jet. Their curiosity was the same as other onlookers, who close by could then see something flying through the steel walls of the ship.

Upon getting a good look, some people were shocked. It turned out that the "something" was a person who resembled their hero, Danny Phantom, though as a girl and younger. She had snow white hair tied into a pony tail and wore a similar color scheme similar to that of the Phantom hero.

"Dani?" Sam asked in surprised.

True to her eyes, the person before her was Danny's cousin, Danielle Phantom. It had been a few months since they met, hence meeting her at that moment was a surprise. Fortunately, the reunion didn't seem by Sam, who became happy a second later.

"Sam!" Dani shouted happily.

Upon making eye contact, both girls ran to reach other without a second thought. Sam wasn't one for hugs, but she was certainly surprised when the phantom girl hugged her. It would've received a sharp word from Sam if not that she became comfortable with it as she hugged Dani back. "I'm so happy to see you again." She said.

Truly, the moment they shared was special. Though Sam hadn't showed it much before, she had actually become closer to the phantom than before. Their contact with each other was a show of that until they both released each other. It was then at that moment that Dani showed her worries as she asked. "Where's Danny? Is he okay?"

'I'm not sure." Sam confessed. Her enlightened mood prior to the question had been good to feel. However, upon being asked, a dejected look casted on her face as she continued to face the girl. "My parents held me back for some time. I'm in the dark just as much as you."

"Oh." Dani frowned. Her face showed the disappointment she felt, knowing Sam was right. It was so much so that she looked around her with one question in mind. _'Where are you, Danny?'_

Battling Genocide had got to be the hardest thing Danny had ever done. The creature was ruthless than anything he had ever seen before and even managed to beat Danny during the battle. In fact, as the boy currently was kneeling near a large crater on the ground, he wondered how he survived. Presently, he was by himself, while Genocide's body parts were spilled almost everywhere on the ground at various places. It would have been a bother, but Danny didn't care the very least. If anything, he just stayed in his position with tears gushing from his eyes and sliding from his cheeks to the ground.

"Dani…I told you to get out of the way." He muttered tearfully. "You called me dad…so why couldn't you just listen. We've always been great…beating up ghosts…having fun with Sam, Dash and Tucker and…just being ourselves."

True, Danny felt all this within himself. He could feel his chest tightening just by replaying the flashbacks of the girl's death his head, continuously torturing him. Honestly, he didn't know what to do at that moment except cry and try to wipe the tears with one stroke of his wrist.

Pain was always a burden to any person, be it human or ghost. It held so much power on Danny that he couldn't stop crying as he continued to speak. "Hey…do you remember when we first met?" He asked tearfully. "I do. I remember I had this off feeling about you being my 'cousin', even when I knew – somehow – that something wasn't right. But after the whole cloning thing with Vlad, I came to feel you were family…and still you're family."

At this point it was becoming too much to bear. Danny felt like he wasn't himself at that moment as he continued speaking. He knew this was himself, but never would he have seem himself be like this. In fact, if he had time to wonder, he would have thought about himself in the timeline Dan Phantom came from and how that human version of himself felt before the tragic death with his family, friends and teacher.

However, none of it mattered to Danny now. His feeling of sadness and regret were the only thing that accompanied him, making him to do nothing but cry. "You know…I remember that one time we picked a birthday for you." He muttered. "You wanted to share the same day as mine because you wanted to be so close to me. To be honest…I didn't understand that so well. But now…now I do."

His words were now becoming clear as he continued. "But…I failed you." He said. "I became stronger to protect you…and everyone. I made great friends and fought alongside them. So why…why…just why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME…DANIELLE?!"

Finally, the teenage boy couldn't hold it in. His emotion became so strong that he cried out continuously with tears flowing from his eyes. He could see through many flashbacks of the time he had with Dani, from the first time they met to the time he saw her killed by Genocide.

If it were up to Danny, he would like to be alone. Fortunately, his wish was somewhat granted by Timmy, who stood meters away with his fairies still disguised as body decorations. He couldn't hear what Danny was saying, but he could see his tears gushing from his eyes as he tearfully faced the direction future Dani died.

 **FLASHBACK**

"DANNNIIIEELLLLEEE!"

Before Danny's eyes, Danielle was destroyed entirely. The phantom girl had fought passed her own limits to protect Danny, only to then be killed by Genocide with one blast. If one were to measure the blast's range, it could be compared a bomb destroying a landscape.

However, the destruction only seemed to be the beginning. The chaos Danny saw was little to what Genocide could do as it then flew at him in mach speed. The phantom hero was so occupied by the devastating scene that he was backhanded by the creature, which caused his body to tumbling violently on the ground before coming to a stop.

The blow was unexpected, as well as painful. In fact, Danny could think about it as he winced violently on the ground, feeling his whole body hurt. He didn't know what felt worse; the fact Dani is dead or that he was in terrible shape. Unfortunately, the answer didn't come like he hoped.

The scene Danny was experiencing became once as Genocide landed before him. It stood in its full might and power, while Danny found himself unable to access his ghost power. Though he couldn't access his ghost powers, he could tell that the creature was beyond powerful than him even in full strength. Therefore, in other words, Danny Fenton was about to meet his end.

Just then, Genocide seemed to support this intuition with a loud roar. The creature could feel its power getting stronger as its body began to glow with a green aura. Its power was becoming so powerful that it was obvious that Danny could do nothing but stare with wide eyes while the creature prepared to shoot him down with its glowing eyes and mouth.

However, it never happened like he thought. In fact, the unexpected happened, in the form of the creature suddenly crying out in a beastly cry of pain. Its state was so surprising to see that even Danny was baffled by what he was seeing. Just then, he saw Genocide's body glowing green brightly as it clutched his throat for an unknown reason

For a moment, Danny didn't know what was going on with the monster. But his mind set on that changed when he recalled prior to Dani's death that the Phantom girl seemed to have reached into her chest to grab something before sending herself directly at the creature's mouth.

" _D-Did she do that intentionally?"_ Danny wondered in shock.

His answer, however, didn't seem to get answered at the moment. The reason for this was Genocide, whose glowing green aura changed to that of orange. Its condition then became bad as its skin tore open all over its body, letting out bright orange light from it. The creature responded to it all as it screamed in pain, backing away as its supposed doom came on it.

Then, suddenly, the unlikely thing happened. Danny saw with wide eyes as Genocide cried out loud before exploding into multiple scattered pieces. The entire thing had happened so unexpected, but yet felt awful as Danny realized then that Dani intentionally let herself die.

 **FLASHBACK END**

So now there he knelt, crying softly by himself. His outburst earlier had calmed down, allowing him to quietly cry as stared directly at the ground. It almost seemed like it would be that way, but apparently even that changed unexpectedly.

What had been a time of silence became a confusing moment for the hero as he stopped crying. The boy noticed sparkly green light coming from the ground, while an odd sound came from the very ground. He didn't know what it was, but he kept silent while staring at the ground.

"Don't cry, Danny." said a soft female voice.

Danny sat right up in shock. "Dani?" He questioned. "Dani, is that you? You're alive?"

"No, Danny. I'm sorry, but I'm dead…fully dead."

The news struck Danny harder than he thought. He knew why it was so and as such bow his head down in depression.

"Come on, Danny. Don't be like that." Dani said calmly. "I'm glad you cared so much for me, but you must understand I would have died either way. You know how time travel works. If my past changed, I would've ceased to exist in this timeline even if I wasn't killed by Genocide."

"I know." Danny whispered.

"Good. Now get up!" Dani shouted. "Don't make me kick your butt somehow!"

"Okay."

Though Dani's tone was strict, it didn't change Danny's attitude. He was able to get back on his feet like she wanted, but still felt deeply saddened nonetheless. But strangely enough, though he couldn't see her, he could feel her presence all around him.

Indeed, Danny could sense her around him. Her ghostly presence seemed to be gone, but a familiar sense of her still remained nonetheless.

"Danny…" Dani started to speak. "I'll always be with you. Even this moment onward and all the way down the line. But if you truly care for me then you have to be confident of yourself.

"I will." Danny held his head up.

Upon hearing Dani's words, the hero found his standing. He could feel his attitude change while the tears flowed from his eyes, now in a different light. Hence, with a loud voice, he cried. "I'm going to keep on living! I'll get stronger to protect everyone! And important of all, I'm going to stop Vlad once and for alllll!"

Unknown to Danny, his cousin smiled gladly. "That's right. You better." She said strongly. "Always stand strong, Danny. I believe in you."

Danny nodded firmly in response. He still had his regret, as well as Dani's death in mind. However, now, he held them with a new goal and a stronger mind.

Sometime went by since present Dani and the other Teen Titans met with Sam and others. Since then, their moment served a reunion for Dani and Sam, as well as the first time she met with Danny's parents. The adults were more than happy to finally meet the halfa cousin Danny had told them about, but also remarked how it should have been at a better timing.

Later on, after what had happened, Raven became the one to lead the way. It was true that none of Danny's family (Besides Jazz) and his girlfriend knew where the halfa hero was. His parents would have gone to find him, but Jazz was able to calm their thoughts before going to Tucker.

However, Jazz's intention didn't last for long. The part reason was due to Dani, whom Danny's parents and Sam could see was deeply worried. She had come a long way just to see if her cousin was alright and as such shouldn't be stopped from seeing the person she came for. Fortunately, Raven could track Danny's ghost aura, even before leading everyone to Danny's direction.

"We're close." said Raven.

Currently, the group was heading to the site Danny was. Jack and Maddie were walking next to each other, with the same for Timmy's parents behind the others. Sam and Dani were close to each other while Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy were in front of them. The only person right in front of all of them was Raven, who had her eyes glowing black as she led the way.

"It's about time." Beastboy replied. "I know we've not been walking for long, but I really want to meet Danny. He sounds like a great guy."

"BB, this isn't exactly a good time." Cyborg mildly scowled.

At first, Beastboy raised his eyebrow in response to the half man. But upon doing so, he saw Cyborg point over to Dani who was currently looking at the ground. Her face at this point seemed dejectedly, which in turn caused Beastboy to smile a bit. "Hey, I'm sure he's fine." He said.

"I know." Dani said with a depressed voice. "But I can't shake the feeling that something deep happened."

"You sure?" Robin asked. His attention had been gained upon hearing Dani's response.

"Yeah." Dani nodded.

Robin thought about it with a deep look. He wanted to say something about it, but didn't know how he could put it. His words might have been able to reach Dani, but it suddenly wouldn't have mattered. The reason for this was because of Raven, who came to a stop and held her hand at the others to stop. "I sense something." She said suddenly.

Just then, before anyone could ask what it was, Beastboy shrieked. His reason for it was due to an unexpected presence which caught everyone's attention as they too saw what it was. The thing that had scared Beastboy was a transparent looking girl wearing black track pants and a black tank top.

The transparent girl was very familiar by her face. She had raven hair similar to that of Dani which was tied to a long pony tail that reached the center of her back. Her black tank top had a 'D' insignia on the center, colored with purple lines around it, while the black track pants had purple lines running from the waist side to the very bottom.

The being before them was outstanding to see. Her appearance not only looked like Dani, but she had green sparkly lights surrounding her. The way she floated in the air was another thing to say, as well as the smile present on her face.

However, before anything could be said, Jack decided to act.

"GHOST!" He shouted.

Immediately, Jack pulled out an ecto bazooka directly from nowhere and pointed it at the floating figure. His aim was precisely on her until Sam pushed the large gun just in time when he fired. She surprised the man as the result of doing so and got a confused stare at her. "Hey, what's the big idea, Sam?" He asked.

"Look." Sam said and pointed.

Jack didn't know why he should. His instinct was telling him to shoot and find out the cause later.. Fortunately, his mind was able to overcome that feeling as he looked at the unknown being now facing Dani with a warming look on her face. Her presence must have had an effect on Dani because at the moment the girl found herself looking at the being confused.

"You look…just like me." Dani said unsure.

The person giggled in response. "I guess I do."

Truly, the experience was now worth watching. The way both of them acted towards each other made no one unable to speak. But even if they could, the girl suddenly spoke again, this time with something on her mind. "Hey, so I need you to do something for me." She said.

"U-Uh sure. What is it?" Dani asked.

"Watch Danny and Timmy, okay? That bucktooth kid is a great guy if you get to know him."

Dani was confused by the question, as well as the statement. She had a feeling there was a connection between her and the person, but then couldn't put on what it was. However, that feeling changed when she smiled assuredly at her and nodded. "I will." She said.

"Thank you." The girl nodded. By the relief on her face, it was clear she was grateful to hear Dani's response. She could talk more, but her body began to slowly dissipate from the presence of others. But before she disappeared completely, she looked at Sam and mouthed the words "Goodbye, mum."

The interaction had reached its ending before anyone could realize what it was exactly. In fact, by the time they stared at each other, the girl was completely gone.

"Um…okay." Beastboy was the first to say. His face clearly showed how confused he was about the situation. "Can someone explain what just happened?"

"Like I know." Cyborg shot a glare at his best friend.

"Yeah, but –"

"Heeeey!" interrupted an unexpected voice.

Things had started out confusing at first until that moment changed. It hadn't been long since the interaction with the mysterious person ended without a single indication of it. In fact, if time were given, questions would have been raised by others in the group. But that didn't happen like it should.

Upon hearing a familiar voice, everyone's attention turned to the direction of the voice. The familiarity of it was so easy that Danny's parents, Sam and Dani formed wide excited smiles on their faces upon seeing Danny.

"Danny!" Dani shouted in joy.

Her happiness to see her cousin was as bright as it could be now. Before, the girl had been so worried for her cousin despite assuring herself that he was fine. Fortunately, at that moment, Dani's worries were washed away as she flew straight at him with her hands stretched.

At the moment though, Danny and Dani were meters apart but yet so close. While one was happy, the latter was with tears of joy as she flew closer. It was clear that the emotion the two felt were similar, especially when they finally meet. For Danny though, Dani flew right at him so hard that she knocked him on the ground with her on his chest crying.

"Danny, I was so worried!" Dani cried out.

There was no lie that the ghost girl truly did. Though Danny didn't know how far she knew, he couldn't help but feel sympathy as he sat up and looked at his cousin. By then, Dani had stopped crying as she stared at her cousin, who smiled a bit at her. "I know, Dani." He said. "I'm so sorry for that. I wouldn't let that happen again."

"Really?" Dani asked, her tears stopped.

"Yes, I do." He patted her on the head. "I promise."

Dani smiled. "I know."

It was true that Dani didn't know much of what happened. But she didn't mind it at all as she knew she could count on her cousin. Their time together had always been strong, especially when they were reunited with the others. The looks on their faces then was full of pure happiness, which was followed by word exchange by everyone happy to see the hero, Danny Fenton, alive and well.

However, there were times that things weren't so well. While the scene with Danny was enjoyable, Timmy on the other hand found himself poofed to an unknown area in the devastated Amity Park. The last thing he remembered was seeing Danny and the others in the distance before then being taken away for an unknown reason.

Presently though, that wasn't the case. His surroundings basically were as bad as every place in Amity Park but with the lack of people. He was confused by this and so asked out loud. "Guys, what's the big idea?"

"We don't know." Wanda answered, looking confused.

Timmy was surprised to hear this. He looked around once again before turning to his fairies as they appeared before him back in their original forms. There, he could see the confused looks on their faces just before the answer became revealed.

Just then, a huge figure appeared from a second's cloud of pink poof. He had glaring eyes, wore a military track uniform and held a giant wand in his hand while possessing white military hair cut. To many, this figure was the fairy enforcer, but to Timmy and his fairies he was known other than Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Jorgen?!" Timmy and his fairies shouted in unison.

"That is right, Turner!" Jorgen yelled.

Unlike most fairies, there were reasons to fear him. The fairy stood larger than most fairies and held his fairy wand, which he pointed by Timmy and his fairies side. There, from another poof of pink, Jazz and Sparky appeared physically to everyone.

"Okay. What just happened?" Jazz asked, clearly confused.

"I did!" Jorgen yelled.

"Huh?"

Hearing the voice clearly came as confusing. But that expression changed when she looked forward and saw Jorgen standing before her and everyone else. He held a stern face like any military figure would possess, which then brought a lot of questions to mind.

"Uh, who are you?" Jazz asked. "And are you the one who brought us here?"

"Yes, I did." Jorgen stated. "And the name is Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe."

"In the universe?" Jazz became wide eyed.

The times Jazz has had with Danny were always unusual, though not like this. She had been there for him to fight ghosts, but now she was in the presence of who might be a very powerful being. For her, being in his presence was a shock. But too bad that was ruined by Cosmo.

"Toughest? Pfft!" Cosmo interjected and laughed. "Last I checked Mama Strangle won three arm wrestles with you."

"I was going soft on her!" Jorgen shouted.

"You were?" Cosmo asked. The fairy, by his expression, was confused. "So the time you were begging her to let go was part of the act?"

"Uhhh…"

Jazz covered her mouth and giggled. The look on Jorgen's once serious face had changed to that of embarrassment as the green haired fairy spoke. It only became worse as Cosmo continued. "And what's with the title?" He asked. "You haven't used that for like…four or five seasons ago?"

"No. It can't be that long." Sparky said.

"Well how do you know that? You first appeared on season eight."

"Nine." Sparky corrected.

"Wow, really?"

"Yup."

"Wow, that's so cool. I –"

"Enough!" Jorgen yelled angrily.

The fairy's anger was visible as he glared at the two fairies. Though one of them was his family, it didn't stop him from slamming the bottom of his wand to replace both Cosmo and Sparky's mouths with zips. Once that happened, he spoke with an authority voice. "Now that's out of the way, we can get things going." He stated firmly.

By now, the atmosphere had returned to that as it had been before. Jazz stopped giggling while Timmy and his fairies faced the figure as he pointed his wand at Timmy. "Timmy Turner, you have broken the most vital rule in the rules: Never expose your fairies!"

"Oh no!" Timmy shouted in shock.

On that moment, the kid began to remember. He recalled Danny seeing his fairies, as well as the fact that the hero knew about them. However, one thing that didn't add was Jazz, who just stood there as he then turned to her. "But wait, I didn't tell her." He said.

"No. Your dumb dog did." Jorgen pointed at Sparky. "Seriously, you've got to watch him more often. I had to chase him all the way from China. Apparently, these two decided to get some of Chinese food and in the process made me lose my order!"

Jazz winced. "Oh right."

"Mhm." Jorgen hummed. His eyes turned to the orange haired girl before he raised his wand up, which caused the clouds to darken. "Now then, time to say good bye to your memories and your fairies, Turner."

"What! No!" Timmy shocked.

The moment there was truly terrifying for him. He knew why this was so and even held his fairies as close he could. His fairies responded to this too, as they held on to him with sadness on their faces. They clearly didn't want to lose each other, especially when they've been so close.

Sadly, their emotions didn't imply well to Jorgen. The fairy leader's magic began to steer the wind the opposite to the point that Timmy's fairies could feel themselves being pulled. It was truly a horrible scene to experience, as was something Jazz couldn't stand. Hence, as much as she understood the situation, she turned at Jorgen and spoke with a firm voice. "Hold it!" She shouted.

"What?" Jorgen asked, slightly taken aback. His attention on that moment changed, causing the cloud to disappear instantly and the air to return back to normal. From there, he bent down and stared at the firm eyes of Jazz Fenton. "What's the big idea little girl? I was on a roll here."

"So?" Jazz questioned rhetorically. "You're tearing a family apart. How can you live with yourself having doing that?"

"Wellll." Jorgen said thoughtfully. He stood back up and began to count on his fingers. "Well first I head back home. Then I get a foot massage and a…"

"That's not what I meant." Jazz stated instantly. "I was being rhetoric. But still, that also doesn't change the fact that you're big wimp."

"What did you just say?!" Jorgen yelled angrily. The once calm looked on his face changed to anger.

"You heard me, Jorgen!" Jazz stated firmly. Her stance on the matter stood unshaken as she continued. "Timmy fought to stop a crazy ghost mutated thing that could destroy this planet. But what's the thanks he gets? He has to lose his fairies because he was willing to save many lives that he didn't even know about!"

True be told, Jazz was right in her words. Timmy had done something remarkable in the course of exposing his fairies. But even then there's the fact about her knowing about it despite not being involved in the battle.

"And besides…" Jazz paused and sighed. The firmness she held dropped. "If you must wipe any memory, do it to me. Just please, let Timmy keep his fairies."

"Jazz." Timmy whispered. He was shocked beyond anything at what the girl was about to do. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to say exactly.

At the meantime, Jorgen's temper had dropped. Though he was firm, he recognized self sacrifice right in front of him. He was mildly shocked by the girl's acceptance and even spoke of it. "Wow…well this isn't a first." He said. "There was that one time that Timmy's parents were willing to lose their memories of his fairies for his own happiness."

Jorgen was right about that time. Though it had been long, he still remembered how it played out. However, what happened then was far different from that moment. He didn't let it change his mind now, especially as he continued. "Yeah, but that was then. I can't allow that to happen again." He stated straightforward. "Da Rules states that if a godchild reveals the existence of his fairies, he/she will lose all memory of that fairy/fairies and those fairy/fairies themselves."

"Wow, it says that huh." Jazz replied with a surprised voice. Though she didn't know much about 'Da Rules' exactly, she knew that it clearly applied for the fairies. The thought about became a concern for her until an idea formed and brought her to ask Jorgen. "Wait, did this…rule specific what species Timmy can't expose his fairies."

"Well yeah. No duh." Jorgen said and rolled his eyes. "Clearly, it says about humans. That is why you're here to get your mind wiped too."

"Is that so?" Jazz asked, though as rhetoric. Unknown to Jorgen, Jazz began to put everything together at that very moment. She had a feeling that she could overturn this idea, although how to fully show it depended on Timmy, who she then turned and asked. "Hey, Timmy, what form was Danny when he found out about your fairies?"

Timmy looked at Jazz with a confused expression. Like his fairies, he knew what was going on, but also lacked what Jazz's intention was. Fortunately, this didn't stop him from answering. "Uh…he was in his ghost form. Why did you ask?"

Jazz smirked. "Because I just found a loophole."

"What?!" Timmy and his fairies with mouths shouted.

With Jazz's intention open, it was now clear about her intention. But the fact that Da Rules' number one rule had a loophole even shocked Jorgen, who barked at the human girl. "What are you talking about, little girl?"

Jorgen's anger was visible now than it was before. It fazed Timmy and his fairies, making them to look at the giant fairy. But surprisingly Jazz remained calm as she turned to him with a smirk as she answered. "It's simple, my dear Watson." She humored. "One, your rule doesn't apply because Danny was a ghost then, and two, it didn't specific what type of human that person is. In our time, we have mutants, meta-humans and other sub-humans that live all over the world. So even if Danny was human then, he would still fall under the category of a meta-human or 'Halfa' as some ghosts call him."

Jorgen was shocked to hear this. His expression became that with wide eyes as he then immediately snapped his finger and made Da Rules (a big floating book) to appear before him. "No, that's impossible." He rebuked. His mind refused to come to terms with this even as he began reading it in search for a cover up. Sadly for him, he found Jazz's words to be exact, which in turn made the book to disappear and let Jorgen face her with a stern look. "I hate saying this, but the puny girl is right." He admitted.

"Yes!" Jazz cheered. But then that changed as she shot a glare at him. "Puny? I'll have you know that I'm –"

"But you missed one other thing!" Jorgen interrupted her.

Now it was Jazz's turn to be shocked. The girl shrugged what she felt instantly as she realized what Jorgen meant. However, even if she didn't Jorgen went ahead and said it. "Jazz Fenton, you found out about Timmy's fairy dog, Sparky. And since you're clearly human – you are human, right?"

"Um, yes." Jazz answered.

"Good." Jorgen smirked. "And because of that, Timmy would have to lose his fairies."

"What! Not again!" Timmy shouted in shock.

"Yes, again!" Jorgen proclaimed.

Things were becoming bad at each second. Jazz's stance earlier didn't seem to matter, and to make matters worse, Timmy would likely lose his fairies. Truly, it was a terrifying thought for Jazz, who shook her hand and marched her right foot down. "No, you can't do that!"Jazz stated firmly.

By stating it, Jazz caught everyone's attention. Jorgen stood prideful about his stance, while Timmy and his fairies held each other, looking at Jazz. The girl now had their attention on her, which she then used to speak as a sympathy expression came over. "Look, Jorgen, I understand." She said. "You have to do what you have to do, but please don't punish Timmy for something that he didn't do. Just wipe my memory of knowing this and please leave theirs alone. It's true I haven't known Timmy like Danny did, but I got to know about him and how close he is with his fairies by Sparky. And as much as the dog may seem…off sometimes, he means well."

Jazz's words came with deep honesty. The girl had put much on it without thinking about it as she knew how dire the situation was. Timmy, on the other hand, glanced at his fairy dog, whose zipped mouth formed into a smile. The emotion coming from that current space became so much that Jorgen frowned and wiped a tear from his eyes. "That was before." He admitted. "Even though my heart may be as hard as stone sometimes – probably because of that dare I took years ago – I can't deny how good that was to hear."

"Um…okay." Jazz said. "So those that mean you'll let Timmy keep his memories and fairies."

"Sure why not?" Jorgen said gladly. "In fact, I think I can hire you as my lawyer. You've clearly been studying lawm right?"

"Uh…yeah." Jazz muttered and looked away. "Sure…because I totally studied to be a lawyer one day." **(A/N: This is sarcasm, people. Please do not flood the reviews with the true fact.)**

As much as Jazz hadn't intended it, she figured it was for the best. In fact, she got to see the outcome of her work when she heard Timmy and his fairies share. They are embraced each other in a hug, which in turn made Jazz smile. The scene was truly wonderful and something Jazz was happy to be a part of.

However, not everything felt settled yet. By this, Cosmo flew up to Jorgen, who he pointed at his mouth being a zipper. It was clear by his constant pointing that he wanted his mouth back which had been gone for quiet sometime. Fortunately, Jorgen shrugged his shoulder and stomped the bottom of his wand on the ground. "Okay, fine. Just be keep your mouth shut next time." He said.

Truly, to know a person like Cosmo could feel like a headache sometimes. Sadly, the fairy didn't abide by this once Sparky and his mouth were back.

"Oh yes! Thanks, cousin!" Cosmo cheered.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jorgen yelled.

However, his words didn't phase the green haired fairy. "I know. I know." Cosmo said, less bothered. "So can I hold your wand? It's been so long."

"What no!" Jorgen yelled.

Anyway, while the two of them blabbered, Timmy and his other fairies went over to Jazz.

"Wow, you actually helped us, Jazz. Thanks." Timmy smiled widely.

"Oh, it's okay, Timmy. I was glad to help." Jazz replied humbly. "The real person you should be thanking his Sparky. I wouldn't have known how great of a kid you are. Although, the problem I find is your wishes. Like seriously, you wished everyday was Christmas? I guess that explains the De Ja Vu I felt at the end of December."

Timmy chuckled nervously. "Um, sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay." Jazz assured him with a smile.

"Okay." Timmy smiled. "I'm really glad you know about my fairies. You're a real life saver."

"Thanks, Timmy. I –"

Jazz had wanted to say something, but she couldn't. The reason behind this was a yellow laser, which hit her precisely at the head. The trajectory of it was so accurate that it knocked her to the ground unconscious.

"Jazz!" Timmy screamed in shock.

Before that very moment, everything had been going so well. Unfortunately, whatever that happened to Jazz now had Timmy and his other fairies looking back at the source of the shot. It turned out that the cause of it was none other Cosmo and Jorgen, both of whom were holding Jorgen's wand with a shocked look on their faces. They realized just had and happened and instantly let go of the wand as they pointed at the other person. "He did it!" They said in unison.

Just then, a moan came from Jazz. The girl had only been unconscious for a few seconds, much to everyone's surprise. But rather than stay and wait, Jorgen disappeared in the same way he appeared while Timmy's fairies (with the exception of Sparky) became usual accessories on Timmy's body. Then, with watchful eyes, they watched as Jazz sat up and rubbed her head. "Aw men, what the heck happened to my head?" She asked.

"Uhhhh." Timmy uttered with uncertainty. It was unknown what had happened to her, though to play it safe he decided to ask. "Well that depends. What do you remember last?"

"Well I was with Tucker. He was looking for Danny, but for some reason I didn't want him to meet him yet."

"Oh." Timmy frowned. He knew by her answer that Jazz's memory of his fairy was gone. Maybe it was for the best, but the kid couldn't help but think how cool it would have been if she had known.

' _I guess it's best she doesn't know.'_ Timmy decided in his mind. He wanted Jazz to know though, but for the betterment of things he smiled a bit on the knowledge that Jazz was willing to sacrifice her memory of him for his sake. And though she wouldn't know about it, he was pleased of that memory.

So with that in mind, Timmy helped Jazz back to her feet. Meanwhile, Sparky just barked like a normal dog as he observed what was going on. He could tell how Timmy felt inside, and as such decided not to make the same mistake he did by exposing them. In fact, it was with these thoughts that he followed his owner as he walked to the distance, unaware that Jazz just stood by with a lost look on her face –or was it?

A common trait about Jazz wasn't only about her brains, but her smarts. So while she watched Timmy and Sparky leave, a pleased smile formed on her face as she removed her headband and brought it to her eyesight. "The Ecto Deflector Band, made to protect the mind of its wearer while also a nice fashion statement. Not only does it protect the mind from any ghost and non-ghost related attacks, but apparently fairy magic. Thanks, mum." She smiled happily. "But as much as I want Timmy to know, it's best he thinks I've forgotten. After all, I miss playing clueless anyway."

A giggle came out of Jazz's mouth upon the thought. She might have been reminded about her secrecy about Danny if not that she heard Timmy calling out from the distance. The boy was alreadystating at the top of a small hill, where he stood next to Sparky. "Hey, Jazz, what's the hold up?"

"Coming!" Jazz shouted back. But before going, she placed the headband back in its place on her hair and ran after Timmy. She knew deep down that Timmy would be feeling bad, but also knew that it was for the best. The two of them may have differences, but she could tell someway that they would become very close over the course of time.

"Remarkable isn't it?" asked a male voice.

"What is, old friend?" asked another voice. Unlike the former who had a Scottish accent, the other had a ghostly tone.

Currently, the two voices were within a giant clock tower where they stood before multiple screens. The screens displayed certain timelines and worlds that were different from the current one they were watching. So, unlike the others, the two of them were watching a screen that showed Jazz and Timmy walking off side by side. It was an admirable scene, at least to the latter who was kind of human (But really alien) unlike his companion, Clockwork.

"Does this have to do with Jasmine Fenton?" Clockwork asked for the second time.

"No." The person said. "It's about Genocide."

"Oh that one." Clockwork replied, not amused. His current form was of a middle age adult, which then changed to an older version of him. "Well what about it, Doctor?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much." The Doctor admitted. As the twelfth doctor, he still possessed his charming smile as he continued. "By the fact that older Danielle sacrificed herself just shows how heroes don't always come out on top. I sure wish I could interfere though. Maybe it would have been fun."

"Maybe." Clockwork replied. His form changed into a child version of himself as he flew to the doctor's front. "But then again you don't have jurisdiction in this timeline."

"True." The Doctor admitted. "But then that doesn't stop my curiosity, am I right? Just think, a monster so powerful that it could devastate planets and timelines if given the chance."

"Well that was the entity's purpose." Clockwork said.

"Oh, you mean 'Vlad Plasmius'." The Doctor replied, though not sounding convinced. For an unknown reason he smiled at the very thought of the powerful individual and continued. "or should I say what's actually is the halfa himself?"

Clockwork said nothing back. His attitude for this was unknown, even as he changed to his middle age form. It was then at that moment that something caught his eyes and brought him to fly up to the cause, which revealed itself to be a screen.

On the screen though, was something entirely different. It displayed multiple soldiers in mainly white and orange colors as they charged forward against an army of droids. If Clockwork could say on it, he recognized them as the term "Clone Troopers" fighting at the end of the galactic war known as The Clone Wars. However, things changed when the Commander came to a stop as a blue hologram appeared, displaying a hooded figure.

"Commander Cody, the time has come." The figure said. "Commence Order 66."

"As you wish, My Lord." Replied the clone.

From that moment on different scenes of the clones could be seen in different places carrying out the order. This order "Order 66", as Clockwork knew it, was meant to eradicate the galaxy's peace keepers known as the Jedi. Though the group had built themselves an order, they had stayed unaware of such the clone's true purpose prior to the event, which has now led to the very clones they fought side by side with to turn against them.

"Gruesome, isn't it?" questioned The Doctor. Currently, he stood where he had been, though oddly able to see the whole thing from his position. "And just think, an entire Order taken down by just one unforeseen sinister mind."

"Yes, it is." Clockwork replied. Though he listened to The Doctor, he still had his attention on the screen. He could see millions of the clones turning against those they've fought with and enslaving multiple planets. It was a terrible thing to watch, though for Clockwork it was just another thing of the day. However, there is another thing that caught his attention when the screen changed.

"Clockwork, might I ask you something?" The Doctor asked all of a sudden.

At the moment, Clockwork still had his eyes on the screen. He could see a female alien talking with a clone who strangely had gone against the order. She had orange skin and wore dark red clothes that exposed less skin that her younger years. However, to see what would happen next was left as Clockwork turned to The Doctor. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's about you." The Doctor answered. "All these centuries and yet you still work for these Observants. Why? You aren't even meant to work for them or acknowledge their presence with the position you hold. Even with the fact that they lack the knowledge of the Supreme beings, you still work for them and let their rules affect your actions."

"In most cases, I do." Clockwork replied. He kept his usual expression while also changing to his older version as he continued. "But then again I know everything, including them. They may not look like it, but they're good help when time comes. For now there's much to it that would need explaining, but I don't believe you have much time to stay here. After all, you have business you have to attend, Doctor or should I call you –"

"Ah! Don't go there, Clockwork." The Doctor chuckled. "I prefer if you don't step that boundary."

"Very well." Clockwork acknowledged. "As a Time Lord, you have more jurisdiction than I do. But as a Time Master I have more knowledge than you and a few others like Professor Paradox."

"Paradox huh?" The Doctor questioned. "How is he anyway? He reminds me of one of my past lives."

"I believe so." Clockwork smiled. The sudden change of his expression would be surprising if not that The Doctor knew why. But instead of speaking on it, he just watched Clockwork turn to the screen and speak again. "Tell me, Doctor, what do you know of the Clone Wars?"

"It was grim and pointless like most wars in history."

"True." Clockwork replied. "So what if I want to bring someone from there to this world?"

The question came as obvious as it meant. To Clockwork, it was just an ordinary one, while to The Doctor he was a bit surprised by this. "Clockwork, you've already brought that teenager, Superboy, to this world. Do you really want to bring another one?"

"Possibly." Clockwork replied. "Ahsoka Tano, the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker who is now known as Darth Vader, just survived Order sixty-six. Though her mission to capture Maul failed, she has gone into hiding for the meantime. However, I can't stop but think that she may be needed here one day."

"Well then I guess it depends." The Doctor stated obviously. He could think much on it, but he didn't seem bothered into it. Instead, he turned his back at Clockwork and began to walk away. "Well I must be off now. Please send my regards to the others."

"I will." Clockwork said back. Though his back was at The Doctor, he could tell the time lord would be gone soon and disappear. In fact, once that happened, he flew over to a screen and saw Dr Psychobos in some kind of underground lab working on something on a device while standing on a big stool. The alien look-alike of a crab seemed interested on his work until a figure dropped landed from above, making a thud sound.

"What the-" Dr. Psychobos was taken back. Though his invention was unknown, he was able to keep a good composure as he turned to his back to face the person. "I am Dr. Psychobos. Who dares enter my secret lair?"

"I did." answered a female voice. However, by her accent, she sounded like a French woman, though by the tone it was clear she wasn't the usual happy type. In fact, if anything she held some kind of superior look as she finally walked forward, revealing herself to be Madame Rouge.

"Madame Rouge, you're here." Dr. Psychobos said. "Tell me, have you acquired the package?"

"I have." The woman answered. She didn't seem fazed by Dr. Psychobos's earlier as she reached into a small pouch by her side and pulled out a blue ball with the number "628" written on it.

"Excellent! Give it to me!" Dr. Psychobos demanded. The look-alike crab smirked bigly upon seeing the ball as he knew what its true capability was. However, getting to hold it didn't come so easy.

As a professional, Madame Rouge knew her stance on things. After all it was a trait of her which she showed she shook her head with a stern look. "Not yet." She said at him. "Pay first and then you get this thing. I have to deal with a little Hawaii girl and her blue alien friend just to obtain this."

"Very well." Dr. Psychobos nodded. He then turned his back at her and took a tab from his table before pressing his claw on the screen. "There, you should be alerted by now."

"Ze'll see about that." She said. Fortunately, she heard a ding from her watch, which she then looked at by raising to her face. Once that happened, a small smirk formed on her face as she had her hand back at her side. "Hmm, it is done. You can have this thing you want."

"Finally." Dr. Psychobos smirked.

Initially, Madame Rouge felt suspicious of the alien. But she put the feeling aside and handed the ball crab like alien when he turned to her. Once it happened, he giggled mischievously as he placed the ball on his device, which was a metal plate. "Finally, I have obtained it. Experiment 628 is now in my possession."

"Experiment huh?" Madame Rouge raised her eyebrow. "Zhat's so interesting about it?"

"Everything, my dear."

"Don't call me that." Madame Rouge stated sternly. As much as she felt intrigued of the alien's achievement, she decided to put it away and turn before walking away. "This does not concern me. It was good doing business with you."

"I sure it was." Dr. Psychobos chuckled. "I'm sure it was."

Meanwhile, though the two were unaware, Clockwork had seen it all. He knew what would happen next and as such wave his hand at the screen for it to change. When that happened, he saw Ben and Rook in the Proto-Truk flying through the skies in flight mode.

"Men this is so awesome!" Ben exclaimed happily. "We're going to Hawaii!"

Currently, the brown haired teen sat by the passenger seat as usual. He still wore his usual black and green stripe shirt and brown pants, all the while seeming eager about their travel. However, his anxiousness was ruined by Rook, who decided to correct him then. "Well I am sorry, Ben, but this is not a vacation. Remember, Miss. Kimberly Possible asked you to help a few friends of her recover a stolen alien object."

"Yeah, I know." Ben replied and sighed with a bored tone. "Thanks for ruining the mood Rook."

"You are welcome." Rook smiled. "Oh and by the way I understand the sarcasm now."

"Oh way to go." Ben rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Stop that."

By the looks of things, the two were having a great time. They exchanged whatever that came to them, unaware of Clockwork's watchful eyes as he then said. "Well this will be interesting."

 **CHAPTER END**

Ah, yes! It ends there for now. I'm sure a whole bunch of you are happy this chapter came out since the last one was a huge cliffhanger. I do apologize for that and will try not to hold you all in suspense for way too long (I make no promises o.o )

Now I know a few would be like "What the hell, dude. Spirit and ghosts are the same" or something kind of like that. Fortunately, I have an explanation for this, which in this case is the fact that this is a fanfic that holds SO MANY shows and movies that some definitions of certain things would have to be changed because they will obliviously contradict each other. So with that, I like to think of spirits in this fanfic crossover as a higher afterlife being than that of ghosts themselves. Though Jack was still right to call future Dani a ghost, she is much more distant from the physical realm and more powerful than a normal ghost would be. If anything about this eventually comes up, I'll handle it and hope you understand without ranting about it in the reviews. In fact, it is for this reason I stated before the chapter's story so that way no readers would go straight to the reviews to correct me on something that I'm fully aware of.

Anyway, I'm sorry the chapter is long like the last one. I got carried away…again...for the second time. But at least we can hope I don't overdo it again, especially with the next chapter.

Now on to other questions probably on your mind.

 **Will Ben meet Lilo and Stitch?**

Yes, he will. Kim and Ron will show up later on, which would then lead to a crossover with the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe. There, we will find out what happened after Aang's disappearance and how that has affected his world.

 **Does Danny still have his ghost powers?**

Yes, he still does. Think of what happened to him to be similar to the outcome of his battle against Dan Phantom.

 **Can Korra appear at some point?**

No, she cannot. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, she doesn't exist in the future. I know you may like her very much, but I can't stand the dark tone and the touch of reality the show went. Besides, it helps that I can touch more on Aang and his friends without having to be bound by something canon.

 **Is Danny and Sam really Dani's parents?**

They are in a way. But I won't touch on the subject any more than it should. I only added it for the feels, nothing more or less might happen from it.

 **Will Timmy find out about Jazz still remembering his fairies?**

Honestly, I got no clue on that. The story would move forward and as such the two of them won't make an appearance until they need to at some point if the plot demands it. But I can assure you that the two of them form a special bond in a brother and sister way.

 **What did future Dani mean about Timmy?**

I don't know. You tell me o.o

 **Why is this chapter named "A New Hope"?**

Because I love Star Wars and because this chapter is just on hope.

 **Will Ahsoka from Star Wars appear in this story?**

Maybe she will and maybe she won't. If you've seen my parody trailer for Captain America: Civil War, you can find her there on a side with Ben 10.

 **Questions ended.**

Now I want to bring up something that just came to mind. The scene that has Clockwork watching Ahsoka is based from her own person novel (that I forgot the name. lol). I haven't read it, but I have watched some Youtube videos that explained what happened in it. So with that, I was able to add some of it to the scene so that way some of you can know about Ahsoka at the time of Order 66.

Finally, we have The Doctor from Doctor Who. Honestly, I haven't watched the show because I've been too preoccupied to do so. But I wanted him in this fanfic in order to show how expanded the fanfic is. I'm glad I also have a good friend who just so happens to love the show and presently has been watching it, because honestly I thought the twelfth doctor was British until she told me he wasn't (Yeah…whoops).

Anyway, that's all for now until the next chapter. If you got something to say then please say in the review in a civilized manner. I would like to hear your thoughts. Bye!


	4. Of Aliens and Experiments

Hello, my dear readers!

First off! Happy New Year….even though this May and there's not really much of a point of saying that. And second, I want to apologize for just disappearing like that on this fanfic. I am, fortunately, thankful to see that even in my absence some of you still favorite and followed this fanfic.

Now with that out of the way, here's this new chapter of Avengers: Ultron's Vendetta.

 **Chapter 4: Of Aliens and Experiments**

Hawaii has always been known as a peaceful place. After all, it got awesome beaches, excellent waves for surfers, great restaurants and those coconut trees that tourists seems to fascinate over for some reason. But when a person goes to one of the islands that have had its fair share of weirdness, that person better be sure he or she is prepared for what is to come.

But that almost besides what's currently going on in the house of the infamous Experiments Catchers.

"I can't believe you, Jumba!" shouted the voice of a little girl.

Funny enough, it was loud enough to hear right outside the house. The girl was short for her age as she had black hair, a nose that's oddly could be said to be like a potato, partially dark skin, and a red dress with white leaf designs on it.

Usually, if one was to know her, they would say either she's a freak or someone fascinating to meet. But then, when you find out that someone you considered family went back on his word behind your back, that tends to get her angry…like a lot.

"I already apologized, little girl." replied her 'uncle' Jumba.

However, in all honestly, the four eyed alien she yelled at wasn't really her uncle. He was fat, wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt, and blue pants, and purple skin that showed perfectly that he wasn't her uncle. But for some reason, he seems to be able to fool certain people.

"But you promised!" The little girl shouted. Currently, she was in the living room, standing on her feet, as she glared angrily at Jumba, who she felt betrayed her. "You said you won't make anymore experiments!"

"Well…yeah." Jumba responded nervously. "But truth be told, I kind of already…started making it during that whole Experiment 627 incident. But I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Right." The little girl muttered in disbelief. Honestly, she wanted to believe Jumba was sincere with what he was saying. But then, when she frowned and turned away, it showed that she couldn't.

As for Jumba, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was very true that he had gone behind his words and created yet another experiment without telling her. But even he has to admit his 'evil' genius attitude can be troubling if he was careless.

"Trust me, little girl." Jumba said with a sympathetic tone. He could see how sad the little girl was as he stood there, before going on one knee and patting her on the back while he looked her in the face. "I'll make it up to you by going along this time." He said. "Besides, with Kim girl, I'm sure we can catch Experiment 628."

"Okay." The little girl replied with a smile.

Jumba found it relieving that the tension between them was over. He could see how grateful the little girl's smile was before getting back on both feet, where he then watched her turn to him with a glaring look.

"But no more experiment making after this, got it?"

"Understood." Jumba nodded. "And now that we have come to good terms, might I ask when Kim Possible will be coming?"

"Um…" The little girl paused. "Kim Possible isn't coming."

"WHAT!?" shouted another voice. This one, however, wasn't a little girl.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" The voice continued shouting. Obviously, it came from the kitchen, as whoever it was, came running to the living room where it then came before the view of both Jumba and the little girl.

"Lilo, tell me it isn't true." The person asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Pleakley, but it's true." Lilo replied.

"NOOOO!" Pleakey screamed. It was obvious he wanted to meet Kim Possible again, considering he was a fan of her for reasons known when she felt showed up. But now she wouldn't he just dejectedly displayed a sweater with the words KP on it. "Well so much for this thing." Pleakley muttered.

Like Jumba, the guy was an alien who stayed on earth. He had a skinny body compared to the other alien, a Cyclops's eye, an antenna on his head, a wide purple mouth with two lavender tongues, three elongated fingers on each hand and a yellowish-green colored skin.

"Cheer up, Pleakley." Lilo said kindly. She didn't like seeing her 'aunt' being dejected. "Kim sounded busy, so she told me she'll have someone else just as good to help out."

"Oh, and who can that be?" Jumba asked, curious.

"I…don't know." Lilo answered with uncertainty. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

But then, before anyone had the time to react, something flung into the living room by the window. It was obviously blue by the blur made when it suddenly came, as even then it landed upside down on the couch, where it was revealed what it was.

"AHHH! A Spider monkey thing!" Pleakley shouted.

True to his words, what they saw now on the couch was indeed a spider monkey. It had blue fur with the hair on its head flipped up, three pair of green eyes, two green sashes across its chest, an long blue furred tail and a strange hourglass symbol at the middle of the sashes.

"Now that has got to be one of my best landings." The strange creature said and laughed with a monkey tone.

However, his fun came to an end as a thud was head, followed by a growl. The reason for this was due to a short blue creature, on two legs, with blue four, huge black eyes and long ears, staring at him with a snarl.

"Oh, am I in trouble already?" The strange spider monkey asked.

Unfortunately, he didn't get an answer from the other blue furred creature. Instead, it shouted some words he didn't understand before making a jump at it, obviously as a grab. But it never got to do that as the monkey creature used his arms to launch himself to the wall, where he then used his legs to do jump and a flip before landing on its feet on the ground, across the coffee table.

"Tada! Perfect landing!" The spider monkey exclaimed. "Nice try, blue dude. But you can see I have a great leg work out." The spider monkey thing said.

The blue Koala creature growled in response. It got back on his feet, having fallen face first into the couch, before getting ready to make another leap for the monkey creature.

"Stitch, wait!" Lilo shouted.

The little girl had seen quiet enough for the time being as she ran to Stitch. She didn't want a fight to start, especially if it was unnecessary as the case seems to be.

"B-but Lilo." The Koala creature managed to say in mild protest.

"Wait, you're Lilo?" The spider monkey asked

"Uh, yeah?" Lilo answered and turned to him, a bit confused. "What about it?" She asked.

"I got a call from Kim Possible to help you, duh!" The spider monkey said and laughed. This was then followed by it slapping the symbol on its chest, which in turn engulfed him in a flash and changed him into a human teenager.

"Hey, I'm Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you." The teen said politely.

The teenager before them was normal looking as he seems. He had brown hair, green colored eyes, and wore clothes that consisted of a black and green stripe shirt with the number "10" and brown pants and black and white shoes. But then, while everyone was surprised by his sudden transformation, Jumba's mind was on something else; the strange watch on his wrist.

However, he didn't share his thoughts to the others just yet. He instead snapped out of his shock first and approached the boy, who just looked at him confused, and grabbed his arm just to hold it high up and look at it.

"Incredible! It's really it! The Omnitrix!" Jumba exclaimed with glee.

"The Omnitrix?" Lilo questioned. She had heard perfectly what the former evil genius said to that point and was confuse. "Don't tell me it's another thing you made." She said.

"It's not!" Ben shouted. He tried to pull his arm from the fat alien before him, but found the task very hard. "Can you let go already?!" He yelled.

Stitch snickered.

"Oh, my apologies." Jumba said and let go. He then turned to Lilo and the others before speaking. "It would appear teenage boy here is indeed Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix."

"The Omnitrix?" Lilo asked. "What's that?"

Jumba smirked joyfully. "The Omnitrix is the most powerful weapon in the universe, capable of turning its user into a vast multitude of aliens. With it, an army of aliens could be created, causing mayhem and chaos all over the world with no one able to stop them. HAHAHAHA – OW!"

"Dude, just shut up." Ben stated with a scowl at Jumba, having hit him at the stomach. It hasn't been long since he met the former evil genius and already he didn't like him. But that didn't mean he hated the others, who he then turned to with a calm face. "Yeah, forget partly what he said." He said firstly. "The Omnitrix is not a weapon, but a way to connect alien of different worlds together."

"You sure that's true?" Jumba asked.

Ben glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure."

The way the former evil genius was behaving was getting on Ben's nerve. He also didn't want to dwell on it, which is why as a thought came to him, he turned to Lilo and the others. "Also, how do you guys not know me when I said my name? I'm a superhero."

"I don't know. Sorry." Lilo replied, though partly sincere. Stitch followed as well with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Pleakley admitted. He didn't seem interested in the superhero though, as obvious by his 'not caring' tone while resting at the doorway. "But you're not as popular as Kim Possible."

"You can't be serious!" Ben yelled offended. "Kim is awesome and all, but I've saved the freaking universe like a gazillion times! Kim's only saved the world! Do you know how big the universe is? It's super huge! And I should know since Rook and I were…"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit?" Lilo asked.

In actuality, she was right to ask Ben that. The teen superhero may have done a lot of good, but it didn't give him an excuse to exaggerate the number of times he saved the universe. Fortunately, he did notice this as he paused and corrected himself.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't exactly saved the universe a gazillion times." He said. "But I'm telling you it's a lot."

Just then, a knock on the door got everyone's attention. It came just when Lilo was about to responded, which now that she thought about it wasn't important at all. And so, before she could go, Jumba walked over to the door.

"I'll get it." He announced.

At this point, it was unknown who the person that knocked could be. It could be Nani returning back from her job or someone known to Lilo or the house's other residents that were present. But then again, when Jumba did open the door, he was greeted to the appearance of a blue furred alien.

"Good day, I am Magister Rook Blonko of the Plumbers." greeted the blue furred alien. "Might I ask if you're Jumba Jookiba?"

"Why, yes I am." Jumba answered and nodded.

"Very good."

Just then, the blue furred alien did something unexpected. He slapped the other side of a handcuff around Jumba's arm while it was on the door and said. "By Galactic law, you are under arrest."

"What?!"

The shock about the turn of events was something unexpected to Jumba. His voice was loud enough for Rook to hear, especially the rest of his Ohana currently in the rest, as well as Ben, all whom ran over to the door in the shock.

"Hey! Leave Jumba alone!" Lilo shouted upon getting to the door.

Like the rest of her Ohana, she didn't understand what was going on. One moment Ben was being offended about the lack of acknowledgement about his heroic works, and the next they're staring at a tall alien with periwinkle-blue colored fur, and black markings on his face, pointy ears and wearing a black and blue armor.

Unfortunately, things didn't seem to go as Lilo wanted. The alien apparently named Rook bow his head in response to the girl before saying. "I am sorry, little one, but this being here has broken some violations under the provisions of his stay here on Earth. I am only here to make the arrest. That and look for…"

"Hey, Rook." Ben greeted.

"Ben?" Rook questioned, a bit surprised. He stared at the hero, who then walked past everyone and stood next to him outside, before saying with mild annoyance. "Where have you been? We were both supposed to meet the person Miss. Kimberly Ann Possible told us together."

"Yeah, and we did." Ben replied. He didn't seem bothered by the attitude of his partner at all. "So I jumped off while we were some feet in the air, so what? It's all good."

"No, no it is not." Rook said with a deadpanned face.

Ben just shrugged his shoulders in response. "And besides, what are you doing arresting the fat alien? You do realize the little girl right next to us is Lilo, right?"

"I am fully aware." Rook stated assuredly. "However, this arrest is compulsory due to violations made by him."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Illegal genetic experiments." Rook answered. "But you wouldn't know this since you do not check the criminal records."

"Yeah…" Ben muttered. "I guess we've already established how I am towards that."

It was very true; Ben wasn't one to stick around for such things. He and Rook have been partners for over a year now and up till then the teen hero has showed little effort towards these things. And just when Rook was about to lecture him about it again, Pleakley went forward and stared in the most authority way he possibly could (He failed at it).

"Hey! Over here!" The one eyed alien shouted. Then, upon Rook turning to him, he poked his armored chest and said. "According to the authority given to me by the Galactic Federation, I'm in charge to watching Jumba. So you can't arrest him…no matter how annoying and undeserving he can be sometimes."

"Hey!" Jumba shouted offended.

"That is true." Rook admitted. "However, if that is the case, why have you not reported his case then?"

"Uhh…"

"Besides, the Plumbers works as an independent unit from most Galactic organizations made through federations or political means. So even as the Galactic Federation, another political organization given limited political powers of many sectors, I, as a high ranking official of the Plumbers, am still obligated to take him away and send report over to said Federation that –"

"But you can't take him!" Lilo objected.

The little girl then couldn't stand what was going on. She had waited in hopes that what was going on was either a joke or something that would pass away. But when she saw how firm the alien was, she decided to fight back.

"I won't let you take him!" Lilo objected again. "He's part of our Ohana."

"Ohana?" Ben questioned. "What's that?"

Rook answered. "Ohana, it means family in Hawaiian."

"Yeah, and it means no gets left behind!" Lilo stated.

"Or forgotten." Stitch added.

"I guess so." Rook said. "However, as much as I understand the value of family, I still have to take him away. If records are correct, he created Experiment 627 and recently, according to Kimberly Ann Possible, Experiment 628. He has been excused for the creation of the experiment designated 'Leroy', but other than that, he has to be taken away along with the one named Pleakley. I am Sorry."

"Wait, me?" The one eyed alien asked in shock. "What did I do?"

"Nothing much." Rook commented. "But if you are indeed to watch over him, you failed in your position to report his actions. As such, the Plumbers is liable to –"

"No!" Lilo shouted.

At this point, the girl has had enough with the firm talking alien. She had enough of the fear in her about her family leaving, and so ran and pushed the alien by his leg. Sadly, this didn't work as the alien had a firm standing, partly due to his armor.

However, seeing what was happening, especially with the emotions building up in Lilo, made Ben to consider intervening. It was no secret that Rook has become a bit stricter than before since getting the position as Magister. So when Ben normally saw Rook like this, he mainly kept quiet or did something else until it was either over or thought to intervene. And apparently, that moment called for the very latter.

"Hey, Rook." Ben called to his partner. "How about you just give them a warning? It's not cool to tear a family apart, you know."

The teen's words came a bit surprising as it made Lilo to stop. She looked to Ben with a bit of teary eyes, with the same for the others, as they now saw to Ben as their last hope.

"I understand." Rook said as he turned to Ben. "However, I am in an unfortunate position to do so. I do not wish for this to happen. But if word of this gets to the high ranks of the Plumbers, your grandfather and I, as well as the Earth's Plumber sector, could be in trouble."

"Wow, really?" Ben questioned. He thought for a second how that can be before shrugging it off as probably something little. But even then, he knew how strict the Plumbers could be, and so added to his words. "Then how about I present their case when the time comes?"

"That would help." Rook replied. "However, you are aware that if you lose then Mister Jookiba and Mister Wendy Pleakley would be taken away either way."

"Oh…" Ben paused. He thought for a second on what he was told before widening his eyes and staring at Pleakley while holding a laugh. "Wait, you're first name is Wendy? Dude, that's a girl name."

In his own right, Ben was correct to know that even though it was obvious. But then, he could feel the laughter building up in him before finally letting it out while Pleakley stared at him with an annoyed stare. Then, when he came to a stop, Pleakley asked. "Are you done now?"

"Uh, yeah…Wendy." Ben said and laughed again.

"Ben!" Rook shouted.

Even though it wasn't him getting laughed at, the alien Plumber couldn't help but be annoyed at Ben. He knew how childish the teen could be, and so shouted at him as a way to get him back on the current situation. Fortunately, this seemed to work as Ben apologized, while chuckling a bit, before changing his mood into mild annoyance as he brought out his phone and turned away.

"Hold on. I'm just going to make a call." Ben muttered. "I can't believe I'm actually calling that jerk again."

And so, with that said, the teen hero walked down the stairs from the front porch, leaving Rook with Lilo and the others.

It became very awkward for them.

"Soooo…" Pleakley was the first to speak. "Want to come inside for a cup of tea?"

"Oh yes, please do." Rook nodded.

So after getting into the house, everyone got to the dining table while Pleakley got the tea. During that time, there was silence among everyone as all eyes were on Rook, who couldn't ignore it as much as he could. But then a thought came to him, which then led to him removing the other side of the cuff off Jumba.

The former evil genius was surprised. "So you're letting me go or is this some kind of –"

"Yes, I am letting you go." Rook interjected.

"Uh okay."

Rook nodded in response before then turning away. The reason for this was due to Pleakley, who after a while brought a cup and poured the tea from a kettle, before Rook nicely thanked him and sipped from it. But that wasn't to say the subject was dropped, especially by Lilo, who was standing on her side of the table, on a chair.

"I'm sorry, but isn't Jumba still in trouble?" The little girl asked. "You said it yourself."

From the looks of it, it was obvious the girl was still worried for Jumba and Pleakley. And frankly, Rook couldn't blame the girl at that moment.

"He is in a way." Rook commented. "But I am very sure Ben has it covered."

"Huh?" Stitch questioned and slightly titled his head.

By this gesture, it was obvious then that what the Plumber was saying hadn't gone to them so clear. Jumba was confused, but thought not to say anything, while Pleakley just stood by as he listened. As for Lilo and Stitch, both were very attentive as Rook drank the last of his tea before placing it kindly on the table.

"It may not seem like it, but Ben is very reliable." Rook said pleasantly. He smiled for what was the first time since their meeting. Then he turned to Lilo. "I apologize dearly for what I had to do. I hope you understand that I was doing what is required of me. You need not worry about Mister Jookiba."

"That's a relief." Lilo said and smiled.

"Indeed." Rook nodded. "Though Ben may act childish and irresponsible sometimes, he understands the needs of people in whatever case he can. This can lead to him taking responsibility for things that do not even need his concern, and in many cases taking grave risks. So do not worry yourself about your family, Ben will find a way even if it means talking to someone he dislikes."

This was very surprising to hear, especially to the family. When Ben had first arrived, he didn't show any quality that said 'responsibility' or 'caring for others'. But then again, the teen was someone they just met in the span of a few minutes, hence it was understandable. And as such he has Lilo and Stitch's gratitude.

Just then, someone could be heard slamming the door as a groan came, followed by footsteps. It wasn't surprising to Rook though, as he look back at the entrance, with the others, before Ben walked out with an annoyed look on his face.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Chadzmuth?" Ben asked with a rhetorical tone.

"About fifteen times, I believe." Rook answered.

The numbers were a bit surprising for the teen hero. It was obvious on his face as he held a finger up to ask about it before then dropping it and shaking his head. The reason for this was due to another thought coming to mind, which was the reason they were there as he took the last seat, next to Rook and turned to Lilo.

"So now that we have that problem covered so no Plumber would come after your…Ohana? …let's get to the part about that experiment Kim told us about."

"You mean Experiment 628?" Jumba asked.

"Yeah, that." Ben replied.

Finally, the subject for their arrival had come. It was why Kim asked Ben and Rook to come and had been the reason for Lilo being mad at Jumba earlier. And now Ben had brought it, both Lilo and Stitch were ready to explain.

For years, evil has been known to take many shapes. It came in different sizes, either muscular or not, and always left an impressive print depending on their impact. This, however, wasn't an example used for Dr. Psychobos, who unlike most villains, depended on his huge brain which was within his head to assist him.

Ever since Ben Tennyson and his alternate counterpart, Ben 23, had left him in an alternate timeline, the evil mutated alien had to endure his imprisonment until he was able to get back to his timeline, which in itself hadn't been easy. So being the genius he was, he wanted revenge against Ben Tennyson and his Omnitrix's creator despite the latter having nothing to do with the incident.

"Yes, this is very interesting." said the evil genius.

Currently, Dr. Psychobos was analyzing Experiment 628 while it was in its deactivated form, a blue ball with the number, to know it better. And so far, he was very impressed by Jumba's newest experiment.

"Such a marvelous creation." The evil genius continued. "To think after researching on all his Experiments, that imbecile was able to create something that would trump them all so easily while possessing minor equipments. Maybe if he wasn't good, I would use him as a partner – and I use the term loosely."

At the moment, Dr. Psychobos was on a chair, in front of a large computer screen, as he saw a diagram of the experiment's ball form. It was also followed by written details next to it that listed its genetic makeup, as well as the components that make up for it. And just when he had seen enough, he turned to the real deal, which sat at a iron platform where a big glass dome was over it with a tube connecting from the top of the cave.

"Prepare yourself, Azmuth, for soon you'll be hearing from me." Dr. Psychobos said and laughed out loud.

Meanwhile, back at Galvan Prime, the small alien genius known as Azmuth was working on a small device before him in his hands. It was short and metallic grey, as its current state was a scratch for something he considered adding to future technology.

However, that didn't mean his project went so smoothly. The reason for this was because, as he was tinkering with it a sneeze escaped from his mouth and was followed by his human-like invention, Unis, to come to him.

"You okay, Azmuth?" She asked.

"Yes." Azmuth answered without turning back. "However, I get the feeling that some moron is about to make the biggest mistake of his life."

"Uh…okay?" Unis said back. She didn't know how to respond to that.

Sometime passed since the explanation began as Ben and Rook listened. Lilo explained what happened, while Stitch added a few in words that the duo couldn't understand. As for Jumba and Pleakley, the former kept quiet during the time and watched when Pleakley described the invader, who apparently was a woman.

And so, after giving much description, Rook got what he was looking for. He held his iPad close to his chest level and pressed a few things before displaying the image on it for everyone to see.

"Is this the woman?" Rook asked.

"That's her!" Lilo answered. Stitch nodded in response.

"It's her all right!" Pleakley nodded with an annoyed look. "She made a huge mess that I had to clean up. Good thing Nani isn't here, or else she would be furious."

"Nani?" Ben questioned.

"My sister." Lilo answered. She would've gone a bit further on that, but she changed the subject as she turned to Rook again. "So what about that lady?" She asked. "She could stretch and move so fast that even Stitch couldn't catch her."

"I see." Rook said in acknowledgement. He put the iPad down before turning to the family with both hands on the table. "It appears who you faced was Madame Rogue, a member of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Brotherhood of Evil eh?" Jumba said and chuckled. "Sounds like a fun place I would enjoy in my evil days."

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up." Ben stated with a small glare. "Those guys were beaten and frozen in…whatever that thing is called, by the Teen Titans. Starfire was with them at the time."

"That is correct." Rook nodded in agreement. "However, according to Plumber records, she was frozen along with those villains, and is in fact still listed as such. So how is it possible she is free?"

"Eh." Stitch said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, and that's besides the reason we're here." Ben said. "When we're done we'll have to alert the Teen Titans about this. But right now we have to find a way to track that experiment before its used for evil…no matter how much its creator would love that."

At the phrase, Ben turned to Jumba with a small glare.

"What?" Jumba questioned, a bit surprised. "Well I can't deny I won't enjoy a bit of the chaos that would happen."

"I'm not surprised." Lilo stated.

"Stitch too." Stitch agreed.

Now this was getting a bit out of touch for Jumba. The evil scientist could see how in agreement his family was and honestly couldn't blame them for feeling the way they did. But then a thought came to mind, which led him to stand up from his seat with a brightened look on his face.

"Ah ha! I remember now!" He exclaimed. "Just wait right here! I have something for you all!"

"Uh, okay." Ben replied, feeling puzzled.

From the looks of it, the former evil genius had something in mind as he ran off. He didn't give a clue of what it was nor did it seem he intended to just yet. So when he did return, every eyes (or eye in Pleakley's case) were on him to the point that everyone stood up as he walked inside.

"What's that, Jumba?" Lilo asked with curiosity. She met up with Ben and Rook by standing by their side with Stitch next to her as the former evil genius responded.

"This is a tracking device I made specifically for Experiment 628." Jumba answered. He had a wide smile on his face upon saying that.

In the hands of the former evil genius was a hand held device which he was talking about. It was green in color, had a handle to hold it, and a square upper body for the screen, as well as two buttons below the screen.

So far, the news about this was very positive. Lilo, Stitch, Rook and Ben were happy to hear this, as obvious by their smiling faces, while Pleakley sat back on the dining table either relieved or not bothered about it. But then, the mood changed when Jumba spoke again.

"Unfortunately, we can't track Experiment 628 just yet." He said. "The device will only come on when she has been activated."

"What?!" Ben shouted. He didn't like what he was hearing. "Dude, we have to find your Experiment now before it's activated."

Rook agreed, even though he didn't say it. Experiment 628 was dangerous and unknown, at least to the two Plumbers, since she was mainly kept a secret. But then, something about the mentioned Experiment got Lilo and Stitch to interject.

"Wait, Experiment 628 is a girl?" Lilo asked.

"Like Angel?" Stitch asked.

"Yes, she is. But not like Experiment 624." Jumba answered. "When you meet her, do not be fooled by her appearance. She is the strongest and smartest Experiment I've ever created. She's five times stronger than Experiment 626 and 627 combined, able to replicate the powers of other experiments, is knowledgeable in hand-to-hand combat, a weapons' expert, a field strategist, more indestructible than Experiment 626 and 627, and has no weakness like Experiment 627."

"JUMBA!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Jumba questioned. It apparently hadn't hit him during his explanation that his creation was now more dangerous than originally intended. But when he did notice everyone's reaction, he sheepishly chuckled. "So…yes. Evil, right?"

Everyone was silent with no response to the former evil genius.

"Maybe I should arrest you." Rook said.

"You probably should." Ben agreed.

"I'm starting to think that'll be for the best." Lilo said firmly.

"Stitch too." Stitch agreed.

"Same." Pleakley said.

"No! Wait!" Jumba objected. He could feel his heart (or hearts?) skip a bit on the fact that everyone was leaning to the idea of his arrest even though he technically deserved. It also didn't help that Lilo and Stitch were glaring at him for what he did. "As much as Experiment 628 sounds perfect, I made it possible for her to change." Jumba stated. "You see, unlike Experiment 627 who dwelled on evil, Experiment 628 is open minded."

"Interesting." Rook commented. "So what you're saying is, Experiment 628 can be turned good."

"That's great." Lilo smiled.

"It is." Jumba replied and chuckled. He liked how things were going for him now that he mentioned his flaw with the experiment. But when another thought came to him, he frowned. "Bad news, she won't be easy to turn good." He said. "Experiment 628 is programmed to take over groups, establishments and governments in any way possible. This means that…well…she can trick us to think she's evil when really she's planning your downfall."

Once again, Jumba had brought yet another silence in the kitchen. It had all been good for him a second ago, until now he was being glared at by those he considered close and the Plumbers.

"I should stop now, huh." Jumba said.

"You think?" Everyone said in unison.

Just then, everyone was taken aback when the handheld device in Jumba's hand started beeping.

" **EXPERIMENT 628 ACTIVATED! EXPERIMENT 628 ACTIVATED! EXPERIMENT 628 ACTIVATED! EXPERIMENT 628 ACTIVATED!"**

"Oh no." Pleakley gasp.

"Just great." Ben said sarcastically and frowned.

Meanwhile, the handheld device continued beeping as loud as it could. It continued announcing the experiment's activation before then showing a diagram map of the Hawaiian map on its screen.

" **PRIMARY FUNCTION: TAKE OVER ESTABLISHMENTS, GOVERNMENTS AND BRING NEW WORLD ORDER! LOCATION: EAST-WEST OF CURRENT POSITION!"**

It was obvious by now that the current situation called for immediate action. The experiment could be causing havoc by now, which meant major trouble if she wasn't stopped in time. Hence, it came as little surprise when Lilo swiped the handheld device off Jumba's hand before apologizing.

"Sorry, Jumba, but we're going to need this." Lilo stated quickly. "Just stay here. We'll take the ship at the back to stop Experiment 628."

Lilo's agitation there was understandable as the situation called for it. It didn't surprise Jumba in the little or take him aback even as he stared at her. Instead, he found no objection towards her as he nodded and patted her on the head. "Very well, little girl. Be careful." He said.

"I will." Lilo replied and smiled. "Just no more experiments after this."

"I know." Jumba chuckled.

So with nothing else to say, Lilo and Stitch led Rook and Ben through the backdoor before heading to the ship. Ben would've commented on its size and how it was at the back of their house if not that the situation didn't call for it. As such, they boarded the ship, with Stitch and Lilo sitting at the drivers' seat and Ben and Rook behind, before taking off from the ground and headed straight for the location on the handheld device.

Meanwhile, back at Dr. Psychobos's lair, the evil genius was finding it very difficult to control his new 'minion'. He had activated Experiment 628 by letting water go down the tube and watched as the usual ball of light come from the small ball to reveal the little experiment that he believed would step him back up.

Unfortunately for him, the experiment was more than he could ever handle. She broke free from the reinforced glass the doctor activated her in before suddenly engaging him in a fight which he was losing.

"Stay back! I order you!" The evil scientist shouted. "I brought life to you! You're supposed to obey me!"

At this point, Dr. Psychobos didn't know what to do. He tried sounding intimidating, with his top head upon to reveal his electrifying brain, in an attempt to stop the alien's assault. But when he did shoot a blast at her, the experiment surprisingly absorbed it through her tendrils before shooting it back at the evil scientist stronger.

"AAAHHHH!"

The blast was too much for the evil alien doctor to handle once it hit him. It was strong enough to send him hitting a wall, and enough to exhaust him to the point that he could barely move.

"It can't be…" Dr. Psychobos muttered weakly. "This was supposed to be my chance…my chance to get back at Azmuth."

"And here I thought you could be a challenge, Dr. Physcobos." said Experiment 628 with an intimidating tone. "Don't feel too bad, I too feel a letdown."

Dr. Physcobos was a bit startled to hear this. "No…what are you?" He asked. "You're not like the experiments I researched."

"That is correct." Experiment 628 replied elegantly and began walking towards him. "You see, I am an experiment far better than the previous ones. I am everything they wish they could be, as well as the one who will fulfill Doctor Jumba Jookiba's evil desire…even though he does not know it yet."

By this time, the experiment had closed the short gap between her and the evil scientist. She was then about to say something, when suddenly Dr. Psychobos shot another electric blast at her in an attempt to keep her away. But to his surprise, she just stood with her arms behind her back and let the shots hit her with no harm done to her before reaching her hand to his brain and in the process sending his power shooting out of control.

"AHHHH! LET ME GO!" Dr. Psychobos shouted. He felt tremendous pain from the experiment's grip as each second pass seemed to make it worse. And just when he was thinking that's all she wanted, the experiment sent her tendrils to his brain and attached them to it.

"Now I see." The Experiment said. "I see your memories, your fears, your desires, and your…hope. Haha….that's ironic. To me, you have no hope because I have you now. You created a rivalry with the alien, Azmuth, when in truth he doesn't even care. And frankly, I can't help but agree despite not meeting him at all. If anything, you're just afraid of being undermined…Afraid that after everything, you'll be just like the rest of your species…second compared to the Galvans!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dr. Psychobos cried out.

The evil scientist felt intimidated enough for his life now. He didn't care what he had to do with experiment; he just wanted her away from him. But then, when he sent his large claw at her, she swat it away with her other hand with enough force that he cried out in pain.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" The experiment asked plainly. She didn't show any sign of a psychotic thought or anything related to that when she said it. She did, however, let him go before turning from him to look around his lab. "As much as you're weak in certain aspects, you do have a very respectable lab." She commented. "But first, I have to…make you realize some things."

"Huh?" Dr. Psychobos was confused.

At this point, the evil scientist was beginning to understand what type of experiment she was. She wasn't like the goofy ones, the violent ones or the blindly evil ones. Instead, she was something entirely different, and possibly one far different than what he will ever acquire.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't have that much to think a way out. This was because Experiment 628 turned to him with a relaxed look before raising her tendrils and shooting electricity straight at him, shocking him in unbearable pain.

"First, I must make you realize just what you truly are." The experiment said calmly. "Do not think of it as breaking you; you had no quality in my eyes to break. You actually thought you could control me when really…it was the other way around."

Now it made more sense to Dr. Psychobos at that moment. He realized that this experiment he had stolen wasn't just one blindly following its programming, but one that made use of it to make the best of her new life. And now that she had him in her grasp, he didn't know how long he could endure while screaming in pain.

Fortunately, some good came to him when the alarm went off. It caught the experiment by surprise as it led to her to stop her torturous advance over the evil scientist and look at the huge computer screen across the room which showed a live feed of a huge orange ship.

"Hmm, it appears we'll be having company." Experiment 628 commented. "This is not surprising. After all, Father likely had my activation tagged like an alert in case I was stolen. And now that I have been activated, he either is coming for me or…no, that's not correct." The experiment paused for a second to think different. "No…he likely sent someone…or some people that he believes can take me down. Is it another experiment? A…cousin? Maybe so. But it doesn't change a thing. He can bring whoever he wants. I will prove to him why I am the perfect experiment."

At this point, Experiment 628 felt pleased with herself as she felt assured. She had no worries for her safety nor did she see her opponents as a threat. As such, she turned to Dr. Psychobos and began shocking him.

"P-P-PLEASE ME-MERCY!" The evil doctor cried out.

"Mercy?" The Experiment paused and grinned. "There is no mercy!" She said. She then continued shocking him, much to his agony. "Oh, don't worry." She said calmly. "I'm not going to kill you. No…I have other plans for you."

And so, with more electricity shooting out from her tendrils, Dr. Psychobos suffered dearly for bringing such an experiment to life.

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you're wondering if this story will become dark like the three-part story on Danny Phantom then don't worry too much. I will go in a bit dark, but not one as heavy as the last one.

Now you may be wondering how Experiment 628 looks like since I brought her up and why I made it a girl rather than the usual male. Well firstly when I pictured the experiment, I only see her as a figure in the darkness attacking Dr. Psychobos. I do have an idea of her overall look, but I need more time to think on it. As for the second, I noticed (and obviously you have if you've seen the show) that it's mostly male experiments that are in the series. And since the show never revealed what Experiment 628 is and what its power is, I thought I might as well add my now.

As for those who are wondering if Ben will acquire Experiment 628 or Stitch's DNA (I know you do. Don't deny it), you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter to see if he will.

 **TRIVIA**

 **When Ben crashed on the couch, it's similar to how Kim did it in her crossover with Lilo and Stitch.**

 **When Experiment 628 is torturing in the last scene, it's similar to Palpatine from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. In fact, even her words are exactly his, minus the laughter**

Well that's all for now, my readers. Thank you so much for supporting this fanfic; I appreciate it. So please review, favorite and follow for more chapters to come. Your support means a lot to me.


	5. Of Aliens and Experiments Pt2

Hey everyone! It's been so long huh.

I'm so sorry for the big delay. I honestly was hyped about this fanfic since the last chapter I posted. However, for some reason I just didn't get to type this chapter until now. I guess it might be because I started another crossover fanfiction that has been getting a lot of good feedback.

Anyway, I can't change what has happened. Good news, I'll try to update more frequently (though it depends on the timing). As for the bad news, this chapter won't be 100% like I originally planned. It would still go with the basic idea I had for it, with the same end result. However, some details won't be there because I've forgotten them.

Now with that out of the way, here is the long awaited chapter of **The Avengers: Ultron's Vendetta.**

 **Chapter 5: Of Aliens and Experiments Pt2**

The flight to the island had taken a while. As for those who were onboard the ship, they had disembarked from it and presently stood at the entrance of something that resembled a cave, though this one in particular led into the earth.

"This is the place." Lilo said calmly. She held the device that Jumba had given her, as it was in her hand, blinking fastly.

"Alright, let's go." Ben said determinedly.

Rook and Stitch nodded in agreement. They didn't know what exactly was waiting for them, nor could they predict it. But they were determined, and thus were able to walk into the so called cave. Surprisingly, it had metal walls and efficient lights bulbs that brightened the way.

"Wow, I wonder who lives here." Lilo said in mild awe. She was looking around the place as they were walking.

"It's probably whoever that hired Madam Rogue." Ben replied.

"Indeed." Rook nodded. He had his Proto-tool in hand as he walked alongside Lilo and behind Ben. "However, I suggest we stay on our best guard. Madam Rogue or something else might not take our presence likely."

"You mean like that?" Lilo pointed upwards.

Immediately, everyone else looked at where Lilo pointed. They saw about six machineblasters come of wall and point directly to them. But just before they could fire, Ben immediately slammed his hand on the Omnitrix core and became **Diamondhead** in a flash of green light. He then used that form to slam his hands on the ground, which then made a wall of crystal to rise in front of them, just in time to protect them from incoming laser beams.

"Good eye, Lilo." Diamondhead complimented.

"Thanks." Lilo smiled. Then she turned to Stitch, who was facing her. "You got this, right?"

Stitch nodded with a grin. He knew exactly what Lilo was talking about, and thus got to work. By this, he immediately jumped over the crystal wall and ran left to the metal wall, which he then began to climb upwards. However, one of the machineblasters caught sight of him and began firing at him as he was climbing.

Fortunately, Stitch was a tactical Experiment. He was able to notice the laser beams coming for him and use it to his advantage. Hence, as he got on top of a machineblaster, he quickly jumped off it and allowed it to be destroyed by the laser beam chasing him. Then, as he landed on another, he leapt off that one too and allowed it to be destroyed by the laser beams.

"Wow!" Diamondhead said in astonishment. "For a little guy, he sure is fast."

"You don't know the half of it." Lilo smirked.

Back at Stitch, the little blue Experiment held on to the metal wall again and made his way to the third machineblaster. At the same time, the same laser beams were going after him. But just before it could hit him, Stitch got on his two legs, used his hands to rip the machineblaster in front of him and threw it against the one that was firing at him, destroying it instantly.

However, the battle wasn't over yet. Four of the machineblasters were gone; however two of them still remained. Hence, those two immediately directed themselves to Stitch, who then growled at them with furious eyes.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted worriedly.

"Not on my watch!" Diamondhead shouted determinedly.

The situation Stitch was in was obvious, as he was in a tight spot. Fortunately, Diamondhead sprung into action by leaping over the crystal wall and raising his arms at the machineblasters and firing diamond shards from his knuckles. Hence, it wasn't long after that both weapons were destroyed before they could fire.

Stitch sighed in relief. He may be indestructible, but it still hurts when he gets hit. Fortunately, with the harm gone, Stitch was able to climb down and meet up with the Lilo and Rook, who were approaching Diamondhead.

"You saved Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Diamondhead smirked. He could see from his position that Lilo was grateful and thus turned to Stitch who was now close to him. "Hey, you alright?"

"Ih." Stitch said and nodded.

Rook then stepped forward to speak up. He was about to say something, but found that diverted when he and Lilo noticed some things moving forward, towards their direction.

"Ben, look!" Rook pointed.

Diamondhead turned in response. His back had been facing the way direction until that very moment. Hence, he and Stitch got to see a big number of humanoid robots with red eyes marching towards them with their arms forward.

"That doesn't look good." Diamondhead commented.

Stitch growled in response. It wasn't at the teen hero, but actually at the robots heading towards them. As for Lilo, Rook turned to her and pointed at a boulder at the side of the wall and said. "Take cover, Lilo. This does not look well."

"Okay." Lilo nodded in response. Then she turned to Stitch with concern. "Be careful, Stitch."

"Ih. Stitch be careful." Stitch said assuredly.

With that done, Lilo did as Rook had told her; she ran and hid behind the boulder. It was a good thing, fortunately, as it not only protected her from what was to come but also allowed her to peek from there. Thus, she could see Diamondhead, Rook and Stitch stand side by side, facing the approaching robots.

Back at the trio, they were getting ready for the fight that awaited them. The robots were already in full view, so there was no need to look further. At the same time, Diamondhead formed his hands into blades and smirked.

"You ready, guys." Diamondhead said.

"I am." Rook replied.

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

Just then, the robots opened fire. Their arms were still forward like before, as it was through their knuckles that they fired laser beams. Fortunately, none of that proved to be a problem as the combat-ready trio charged at the robots in their respective battle cries.

Not surprising, this seemed like an easy fight. Rook had his Proto-tool formed as a handheld shield, which he used to block the blasts. At the same time, Stitch ran and jumped on all four legs with precise maneuvering to avoid the numerous lasers that were being shot at him. However, the same couldn't be said for Diamondhead, who just ran forward despite being shot repeatedly with no effect.

"Let's do this!" Diamondhead exclaimed determinedly.

Hence, there was no holding back. The trio jumped forward despite the number of robots before them, which they then jumped at and instantly clashed with. Diamondhead was the first, as he stomped down on one entirely and landed on the ground on his feet. So before the robots could attack, he used his blade-formed arms to slice the ones at his left, right and front with ease. There were two at his back that tried to hit him, but there were disposed off when he turned and sliced them as well.

On the other hand, Rook was different. He was still in the air, when suddenly he changed his Proto-tool into a staff. But unlike Diamondhead, he struck the bottom of his staff into a robot head and used it as a launch pad to send him forward and kick a robot away. Then, upon landing on the ground, he brought back his staff into a normal size and twirled in a circle formation, with the damage coming when he began swinging it at the robots around him.

Meanwhile, there was Stitch who also had his own way. He was small and fast, as obvious when he landed on a robot's head. However, unlike Rook and Diamondhead, he held on to the robot's head and watched as a few of the other robots pointed at him, before jumping off when the other robots fired at him. Hence, that robot was hit at the head and exploded while the little blue Experiment jumped on another one's head and repeated the process twice.

That didn't stop there, though. In fact, Stitch seemed to be having fun with the way he was handling things. He had made the other robots destroy three of their own, when suddenly he decided to change tactics. By this, he landed in a space in the midst of the robots and watched as about six stopped and pointed their arms at him.

"Can't catch me!" Stitch exclaimed.

And with that, the little blue Experiment was ready. He watched as the robots' arms began to charge up to fire, which was his intention. But before they fired, he jumped upwards and heard them shot each other when they tried to hit him. From there, he landed on another robot by the shoulder and punched his fist into its arm with a thought he mind. He didn't have to take long though, as with that arm he pulled out some of its wires that then allowed him control of the arm and thus firing on the other robots at his direction, laughing.

Meanwhile, Rook was still in the heat of battle. He was still taking down numerous robots in his area with precise hits and accurate swings. But unbeknownst to him, a robot showed up by his back with its arms ready to fire at him. Fortunately, a shot from a certain blue Experiment on a reprogrammed robot stopped that from happening, with the feline-like Plumber turning to him mildly confused until he saw the defeated robot and Stitch.

"Thank you, Stitch." Rook said with appreciation.

"You're welcome!" Stitch replied.

However, the battle wasn't over yet. More robots were coming forward, with the intention to take down the trio. But then, at that moment, Diamondhead jumped over to Rook and Stitch and landed on the ground, which he then touched with his normal hands and caused a large barrage of diamonds shards to shoot out of the ground, destroying as many that were in its away. As for the ones that were just caught in the middle, Rook immediately shifted his Proto-tool into a blaster and shot about four of them.

But that didn't mean that all of them were gone. In fact, it meant the opposite of that. Fortunately, Stitch noticed that they were a few that were at the end of the barrage of shards, unharmed. Hence, he got an idea, which he put into place by ripping the arm of the robot he was on and punching the head away.

"Stitch taking this!" Stitch stated.

And with that, the little blue experiment went to action. He leapt off the shoulder of the destroyed robot and landed on Rook's head. Then, as the Plumber expressed discomfort and confusion, he jumped from him and landed on the large crystal shards, which he then used to jump forward. So upon getting to the end of the diamond shards, he leapt forward and did a spin that resulted to the robot arm he was holding, slamming the other robots away.

Now the fight was finally over. Stitch landed on the ground, on his feet, while holding the robot arm in his right hand with a mad grin.

"Wow…" Diamondhead said in mild astonishment. "That blue dude sure is something."

"Indeed." Rook replied in agreement.

===============================================))))))

The main room of the secret base was quiet, with no sign of movement. It was still large in size and located under the ocean, in the ground of course. As for what it looked like, it had normal metal walls and was occupied by different machines to the walls, particularly the lights and certain things. For instance, there was a platform and a pole stand that had served as Experiment 628's activation place and a small platform stairway where a spin chair was located and a bunch of flat screens, which had a large one at the center.

So far, nothing seemed to have happened to the place. But all that happened when the large metal door of the room was sent falling to ground, with the one responsible standing there. Not surprising, it was Ben as **Humungousaur** , while Lilo, Stitch and Rook stood by his sides.

"Knock knock." Humungousaur said.

Sometime had passed since the alien hero and the others had fought through the robots. They hadn't encountered any problems since then or any issue within themselves. Hence, with the door down, Ben changed back to normal in a flash of green light without touching the Omnitrix while the others looked around.

"This is the place…I think." Lilo said with uncertainty. She still had Jumba's device in her hand.

"You think?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Lilo answered and pointed the device. "Jumba's thing says Experiment 628 is here. But I can't see her."

"That does not sound well." Rook said observantly. "We should be cautious or else we might be in a –"

"Lilo, look!" Stitch shouted and pointed.

Everyone immediately looked to the direction pointed. At first, their thought was that it was Experiment 628 until they saw that Stitch was pointing at the spin chair at the computer, which then turned to their direction at that moment. Both Ben and Rook were instantly surprised to see who it was.

"Dr Psychobos!" Both Rook and Ben exclaimed.

From their position, they could easily confirm his appearance. However, the mad alien scientist seemed to be in a worse state that any of them had seen him in. He had noticeable dents all over his body, with his large claw partly torn off and his brain open to reveal it sparking static electricity. He seemed to be unconscious.

So while Ben and Rook recognized him, Lilo and Stitch didn't. Hence, the little Hawaiian girl turned to Rook with a confused look.

"You know him?" She asked.

"Yes, we do." Rook said in confirmation. He was about to inform the little Hawaiian girl on his brief history, when suddenly he saw Ben and Stitch ran off to the unconscious mad scientist.

"Ben, wait!" Rook shouted.

However, something then happened. Ben and Stitch were able to stop and turn back, but only to witness a trap. So in that moment, both of them saw a bunch of energy beams shoot out of the ground around Rook and Lilo before it then formed into an energy powered cage.

"Lilo!" Stitch shouted in shock.

On the other, Ben was a bit different. He was surprised by it, but not to the point of expressing it. Besides, not sooner did that happen he felt something odd and looked up a few meters at them with a small smirk on his face.

"You know, you can come down now." Ben said causally.

"Huh?!" Rook, Lilo and Stitch expressed in unison.

Now all three of them were looking at the direction Ben was looking at. They were confused by what the teen had said until they heard a female laughter. Hence, a few seconds later, a small figure at the size of Stitch dropped to the ground, revealing herself to everyone.

"Experiment 628!" Lilo gasped.

"Cousin!" Stitch exclaimed.

Experiment 628 grinned in response. It was truly her, standing in the presence of everyone. And since she wasn't hiding, her appearance was taken into normal. She was three feet taller than Stitch, with the inclusion of purple fur and a W mark on her chest. Along with that, she had tendrils at her forehead and long ears that stood up similar to that of a dog. Also, her eyes were black while her chest and stomach were light pink.

"Experiment 626, we meet at last." Experiment 628 said with a complimentary tone. "I was hoping this would be with you alone, however it would appear the human escaped my trap' such a shame on my part. I do apologize."

"Wow…" Lilo said in mild awe. "She can talk normal, unlike Evile."

"Evile?" Rook asked and looked at her.

"Yeah." Lilo answered. "He's also Stitch's cousin, but an evil one. Jumba created him before Experiment 628. But unlike him, it looks like she can talk like us, even though she has a weird accent."

Experiment 628 shot a glare at Lilo in response. "It is Norwegian, you imbecile." She said rudely. "Also, my name is Delilah. Do not dare call me one of those insulting names you've called my cousins."

Stitch growled angrily in response. He was just about ready to attack her for the way she insulted Lilo, however Ben took a step forward at her and stretched his hand at Stitch as a gesture to stay back. Then he looked at her forwardly.

"You sure know a bit about Stitch and Lilo, huh?" Ben said casually. "Why is that? You were just activated sometime ago, right?"

"Hmm, that is correct." Delilah replied. "To answer your question, it is quite simple. I did some research on the records that ignorant fool over there had. So I'm aware of who you are, Ben Kirby Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful device in the universe."

Ben huffed a bit in pride. "Finally, someone recognizes me for my awesomeness." He said. "But I'm still going to take you down, with Stitch of course."

Stitch nodded in response. So as a follow up, Ben immediately slammed the faceplate of the Omnitrix with the intention to fight. However, nothing happened, except with the AI voice of the Omnitrix speaking.

" **UNKNOWN ALIEN DNA SAMPLE DETECTED. SAFETY MEASURE TO SCAN INTIATIED."**

"What?" Ben glanced at the Omnitrix with annoyance. "Seriously, Omnitrix? Now of all times?"

Delilah laughed in response. She had expected Ben to change, but could see he was in a dilemma of his own. So rather than wait, she raised her finger at him and shot a ray which immediately encased Ben until she threw him away to the ground near Rook and Lilo.

"B-Ben!" Stitch exclaimed in shock.

However, that moment also meant he dropped his guard. Hence, before he knew it, Delilah leapt at him and knocked him to the ground, with her on top of him and restraining his arms and legs.

"Now then…" Delilah said with a devious grin. At the same time, her tendrils began to spark electricity and proceed towards Stitch's head. "Let us get to…fixing you."

Stitch grunted and tried to break free. However, he couldn't, as Delilah's strength clearly surpassed his own. Hence, he was left vulnerable as Delilah then sent her tendrils at his head, causing great pain to the blue Experiment who then began to scream.

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed. She was seeing the entire torture before her eyes with fear for her best friend/Ohana. "Leave Stitch alone!"

Delilah said nothing back. She was grinning widely while doing what she intended on the Experiment. As for Ben, he groaned and got back on his feet, just in time to then hear the Omnitrix again.

" **ALIEN DNA SAMPLE OBTAINED! OMNITRIX PLAYLIST NOW AVAILABLE!"**

"Finally." Ben said with mild relief.

The teen hero knew right there that he needed to act. So without hesitation, he touched the Omnitrix faceplate and was presented with the cycle hologram. Then, upon removing his fingers, the faceplate slide down to reveal the Omnitrix core, which he then slammed down.

As usual, the teen hero was engulfed in a flash of light. He felt his body structure decrease to a specific level while at the same time feeling fur cover his body and his eyes widening. It was not long after that the light died down to reveal the new alien form he was in.

" **This…feels different."** Ben said in a new voice. Then he raised his hands to his head and was surprised at his new body. **"Wait, I'm Stitch?"** He questioned.

Ben's eyes weren't lying; he was in a form similar to Stitch. He was the same size as Stitch, with the same body features and strength. The only different there, however, was that his fur was darker blue while at the same time having green eyes and wearing a black and green suit, which had the Omnitrix symbol at the belt.

" **Awesome!"** Ben exclaimed with a grin. **"I'll call this guy…"**

" **K-Oala."** Lilo interjected.

Ben and Rook immediately turned to her. They were surprised by the name, especially as it came sudden and sounded strange. Hence, Lilo seemed to have noticed this as she was already facing them.

"What? I always give Stitch's cousins a name." Lilo stated.

Ben was about to question that. However, Stitch's scream of pain immediately halted him and brought everyone back to the situation at hand. Hence, Ben immediately turned to the direction of Dililah and Stitch and got into a jumping stance.

" **Fine. K-Oala it is."** Ben determined. And with that, the alien hero leapt towards Delilah.

Up to that moment, the purple furred Experiment had been nearing her goal. However, before she could finish, she heard a loud cry and turned towards it just in time for K-Oala to tackle her off Stitch and rolling to the ground.

" **Got you!"** K-Oala exclaimed.

"Not quiet!" Delilah shouted back.

Suddenly, Delilah kicked K-Oala off her and straight to the ceiling. Her action there caught the alien hero by surprise, as he hit the ceiling by his back and fell to the ground with a small scream. At the meantime, Delilah got back on her feet and watched from the platform as the teen hero got back on his feet with a groan.

"Interesting." Delilah said with an intrigued tone. She could see the Omnitrix symbol on the hero and could easily tell what just happened. Hence, she continued. "It would appear the Omnitrix copied the DNA sample of Stitch and not me. Such a shame, you could have actually stood a chance against me if it did."

" **Hmph."** K-Oala huffed and smirked. **"Don't act cocky. That's my thing."**

"Is that so?" Delilah replied with a small smug. She then paused a moment later and walked down the small stairs, before then raising her hand at the hero as a gesture. "Come at me, Ben Tennyson. Let me see what your replication of Experiment 626 can do."

" **You asked for it."**

Just then, K-Oala did something. He immediately made two lower arms to come out of his body, with two alien antennas on his head and three spikes on his back. It wasn't long after that he ran at Delilah, who was calm as he approached. Hence, the fight began.

As K-Oala, Ben was equipped with everything Stitch could do. So when he got to Delilah, he sent all four of his fists straight for the Experiment. However, in what was fast, the female Experiment leapt over his and landed a few meters a few feet away.

K-Oala was slightly surprised in response. He came to a stop when he had seen her jump over him and turned around once she landed on the ground. Hence, he immediately ran towards her again, this time successfully throwing a punch at her. But it did not mean that it made contact with her.

For some reason, Delilah had expected his next few moves. Hence, upon him throwing two punches at her, she moved at of the way and moved back. Then, as the hero came at her with faster punches, she raised her finger and began pushing the punches away while moving back, much to the hero's annoyance.

Fortunately, K-Oala was able to see through her. He was still annoyed and throwing punches, before a thought came to mind. Hence, the hero stopped his advance and jumped back a few feet away from her. Then, immediately after, he jumped up in the air and came down at Delilah with his two upper arms ready to strike down on her.

However, his plan didn't work. Delilah watched him come down on her, before raising her arms up to catch him. So before the teen hero knew it, the female Experiment caught his wrists with ease and a smug look on her face. But it didn't match K-Oala's own.

" **Gotcha!"** K-Oala exclaimed.

Just then, the hero tried a surprise attack. He sent his lower fists straight for face in an attempt to get her. But in what seemed sudden, the female suddenly brought out her own lower arms and caught the fists into her hands.

" **What the…"** K-Oala said in shock. **"You can do that?"**

"Of course I can." Delilah answered deviously. "I can also do this."

Suddenly, K-Oala screamed in pain. Delilah had used that moment then to send electricity straight from her hands. But if that wasn't enough, she sent him down to the ground on his stomach and stopped her electric attack in favor and bringing out two other lower arms like it was sudden.

So before K-Oala could react, Experiment 628 was already on the offense. She used that her second lower arms to pull K-Oala up by his chest level, before then spinning around with him still in her grip. Then, upon stopping, she threw him against the far metal wall with so much force that a huge dent was made before he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Delilah wasn't done with him, though. She could see that she had dealt a big blow to the alien hero without doing so much. But then as she saw the large dent that was made, she stretched her hands at it and let it glow a bit until the same metal dent itself glow the same color as it.

So it went without saying that K-Oala was in deep trouble. The dent Delilah had in her control was then used to fall on top of the alien hero, with more dents falling on top of him before he could recover in time,

Delilah was now pleased with her work. She then used that moment to suck in her other four arms.

"Excellent. One down." She said.

Just then, something caught her attention. Her attentive mutated-made ears detected some shots heading for her. So, before they could hit, the female turned to the direction of it and jumped both sides to avoid it.

"You've freed yourself." Experiment 628 stated.

The person who had shot at her said nothing back. He was Rook Blonko, and like the Hawaiian girl who was a few feet behind him, he was free to take on the female experiment.

"Don't hurt her, Rook." Lilo said with concern.

"I will try." Rook replied.

However, the concern for the Experiment wasn't mutual. Delilah was already in a stance to run forward, when she then replied to them. "I can't promise the same to you."

Rook said nothing back to her. He could tell from Ben's fight with her that the Experiment won't be taken down easily. So, with his Proto-tool still as a blaster, he began to fire at the Experiment, who in response began to run towards him, while maneuvering away from the shots.

Hence, in what seemed close, Delilah sprung forward. She had closed enough distance between her and the Plumber, when she had seen it right to go on the offense. However, before she could reach him, Stitch suddenly landed the Plumber's shoulder and leapt forward at her with his arms open.

Now at this moment, one would expect that Stitch would catch. He was strong, fast and smart to deal with certain opponents. However, even though he then caught Delilah, the female Experiment changed the turn of things so sudden. Hence, rather her hitting the floor, it was Stitch who ended up receiving it while she landed on the ground on her feet.

However, the evil Experiment didn't stop there. She had another thought in mind, which she then expressed as she took in a deep breath. So before Stitch knew it, she let out a big stream of water that immediately sent him flying, crying out from it.

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed.

The Hawaiian girl was worried about her best friend. It was a well known knowledge to her that Stitch was still afraid of water despite his efforts to get over it. But then, as her eyes went back on Delilah, she and Rook watched as the female Experiment turned back at them. It concerned Rook instantly.

"Stay behind me." Rook ordered Lilo without looking back. It was clear to him right there that the Experiment would be targeting them next. So rather than stall, he immediately changed his Proto-Tool to a staff and got into a fighting stance.

However, Delilah could see right through him. Hence, a smirk was on her face as she then raised her right leg up with a devious intention in mind. "Oh, I don't think so." She said.

Just then, the Experiment's leg began to vibrate. It wasn't known why it was like that, though. But all that changed when she marched that same foot down on the ground, with it then causing the ground to shake. Thus, both Rook and Lilo stumbled hard, with the latter falling on her butt and Delilah standing fine.

So before they knew it, Delilah struck again. Rook was still finding his footing, when suddenly the Experiment charged right at him and rammed her head at his stomach. Hence, Rook cried out in pain as he was then sent flying backwards, with him back ramming into a machine before falling the ground on his front.

"Rook!" Lilo shouted.

Unfortunately, there was no response from the Plumber. The Hawaiian girl was now on her own, with Experiment 628 standing before her with a grin on her face.

"Now…for you." Delilah said menacingly.

Now at this point, one would expect the Hawaiian girl to be afraid. She was a little girl and on her own, with no one to protect her from a dangerous Experiment like Delilah. But surprisingly, she was not scared despite even locking eyes with the female Experiment.

"You're not afraid?" Delilah asked.

"I am." Lilo said sincerely. "But…I won't let it be a part of me."

"Hmm…Impressive." Delilah commented nonchalantly.

However, her behavior only confused the Hawaiian girl. For some reason, the Experiment hadn't done anything to her despite the open chance. It was confusing, but at the same time something that made her stood up with mild curiosity.

"You're not going to attack me?" Lilo asked.

"Quite blunt, aren't you?" Experiment 628 said back. "But I can see why you may be surprised. However, I am not like the monstrosity my former cousins once possessed. I don't run by a mindless programming like some kind of computer anymore."

"You're not?" Lilo asked, surprised. "But Jumba said…"

"Dr. Jookiba is a smart man, however even he underestimated my intellect." Delilah interjected. Then she went forward. "I will admit that in the short time of my activation, I was prone to it. But then I got bored and 'reprogrammed' myself. I was hoping to do the same to 626, but it seems I failed for now."

Lilo was concerned now. She didn't like how things were going.

"You don't have to do that." Lilo said straightly. "If you don't have Jumba's programming then that means you're good. You don't want to destroy and take over the world. So I have an offer for you."

"Oh?" Delilah asked. "And what would that be?"

Lilo smiled. "Be a part of our Ohana." She said happily. "I know we got on a bad foot, but we can fix that. You don't have to be alone anymore. So what do you say?"

Delilah was silent. She understood where Lilo was coming from and getting at. But if that wasn't care, Lilo clearly made it so as she then extended her hand at her.

"So what do you say…Ohana?" Lilo asked.

"Hmm…" Delilah hummed hesitantly. She could see the hand extended to her, with a thought already in her mind. Hence, she suddenly frowned and extended at her tendrils towards Lilo. "No." She said.

Just then, Lilo was taken aback. The Hawaiian girl followed her arms roped apart by Delilah's tendrils before she could respond. But as that didn't seem enough, the Experiment used those tendrils to lift the high into the girl.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Lilo shouted in shock. "I thought we were fine."

"Hmm…That was your mistake, Lilo." Experiment 628 said with a scowl. "I will admit you are stupid, oblivious or brave to extend your hand at me. I will also admit that you are right about certain things of me. But then you made an error in your statement. I am evil and it is all because of your existence."

"Me?" Lilo asked confused. "What did I do?"

"Everything!" Delilah gritted her teeth angrily. The calm composure she had once possessed was gone and replaced with a scowl on her face. "We, the Experiments of Dr. Jookiba, were created for great things. We were meant to be feared and respected, with him leading us. But thanks to you, we can never be that. You hunted each of us down and changed us into slaves of humanity. Now I'm going to fry every single cell in your body."

"Wait!" Lilo shouted. "You got it all wrong. I didn't turn your cousins into slaves. Your cousins wanted a place where they belong. They like where they are."

"Oh, really?" Delilah asked angrily. "Then answer me these questions, Lilo. Where do I belong? Do belong in a pet store? A circus? As a tourist attraction? A light charger in a lighthouse? Also, what would you do when all of this is over and you've grown up? Will you still keep your precious Ohana or will you desert them?!"

"Um…Uh…" Lilo said in a low tone.

"Like I thought!" Lilo yelled angrily. "You're nothing but a naïve little girl! You always think of the present and never the future!"

"No! That's not true!" Lilo rebuked.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Delilah yelled louder. "I will always hate you! Now do me the favor and DIIIIEEEEE!"

With that, Delilah had finally had enough of the Hawaiian girl. She began to charge up her tendrils, with the electricity charging from the bottom and heading straight for Lilo. But then, just as the girl was scared, an energy shot suddenly hit Delilah at the stomach, sending her flying backwards and releasing Lilo instantly.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lilo screamed.

The Hawaiian girl was now heading to the ground with no control. She didn't know who had sent the shot, nor could she figure out who it was. However, one thing that was certain right there was the fact that she was in danger.

Fortunately, rescue came in an instant. It started with a familiar female voice calling out to her, with the same person jumping straight at her and catching her in time. Thus, after a roll on the ground, Lilo was found to be safely in the arms of the person, who was in a position where one of her (the person) knees was on the ground and the other up.

"Huh?" Lilo was confused.

For a brief moment, the Hawaiian girl didn't know her position. She could tell she was in the arms of someone who had just saved her. Fortunately, when she looked up, it then made sense to her despite being a shock to her.

"Kim?" Lilo questioned.

Kim Possible smiled in response. "Yeah, it's me." She said. "Sorry, I came late. College was being a drag again. Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Thank you." Lilo said back.

Kim nodded in response. She could see from her position that the Hawaiian girl was okay just as she had said. Hence, the heroine immediately placed Lilo on her two feet before then standing up straight to reveal that she was in her mission clothes.

"Kim…" Lilo called to the other girl. "Are you the one who shot Delilah?"

"No." Kim answered and then pointed back. "It was him."

"Him?" Lilo questioned.

For a few seconds then, the Hawaiian girl was confused. She could see right there that Kim was pointing to someone, and thus looked back her to see who it was. Fortunately, it was revealed then that it was Rook with his Proto-Tool in his right hand as a blaster, and Ron Stoppable next to him.

"Hey, Lilo!" Ron shouted with a wide smile. He was also waving his hand at her. "It's been so long!"

Lilo smiled in response. It felt so good to see Ron and Kim were back, and just in time. It was also good to see Rufus, who then popped out of Ron's cargo pants' pocket to wave at her happily.

"You guys made it." Lilo said happily. But then a thought came to mind that made her worry. "But wait. Stitch!"

"Over here!" said a familiar voice.

Lilo turned to the direction in response. The person that had responded to her wasn't far from her, as he could already be seen getting close to her. It was Stitch.

"Stitch hate water." Stitch said with a grumbling tone.

Lilo giggled in response. She could see that her best friend/Ohana was wet despite then shaking his body like a dog. But then another thought came to mind, which made her wonder.

"Hey…has anyone seen Ben?" Lilo asked.

Stitch didn't respond, with the same for Kim. It wasn't because they didn't know, but because of what happened then. Apparently, no sooner had she mentioned the alien hero, the pile of metal at the side of the room shook violently until a certain figure leapt out of it and landed a few feet from the ground in front of them.

"Nice landing, Ben." Kim commented with a smirk.

K-Oala smirked at the heroine in response. **"It's about time you showed up."**

"Yeah." Kim said back. "I almost didn't recognize you. You look kind of like Stitch."

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" K-Oala replied.

From the looks of it, normalcy was in place between everyone. However, there was still one thing that was wrong; it was Experiment 628. The Experiment may have been shot away, but she was able to get back on her feet with a small look of annoyance on her face as she faced the group there.

"Hmm…It appears I still have a bit more to learn." Experiment 628 said casually.

Everyone immediately had their eyes on her. They were a bit surprised about her since she had spoken sudden until that very moment. Hence, they were cautious about her, especially when K-Oala walked forward a few feet towards her and stood boldly.

" **Give up, Delilah, you're outnumbered."** K-Oala said.

However, Delilah didn't seem to take him seriously. She could see that she was clearly outnumbered, but not in a way that would threaten her. Thus, a smirk formed on her face as she responded.

"Outnumbered? I guess I am." Delilah said calmly. "But that is not to say I will surrender. I am Dr. Jookiba greatest creation, Experiment 628. Now come so I may show you my superiority."

Stitch growled in response. He was still drying off from the other Experiment's water attack, when he had heard her spoken. Hence, with a scowl on his face, he jumped towards her, much to the shock of the others.

"Akootah!" Stitch shouted loudly.

"Stitch!" Lilo shouted in shock.

" **No!"** K-Oala added.

However, the warning was too late. Stitch was already heading straight for his cousin, who didn't seem bothered by him. Thus, as he came closer, the female Experiment suddenly sent her tendrils at him, which caught both his hands while he was still in mid-air. Then, before he knew, Delilah sent volts of electricity into his body that immediately caused him to scream in pain.

"Reckless, aren't you, 626?" Delilah said smugly. "You are strong and smart. But you are also reckless."

Stitch said nothing back. He was still feeling a lot of pain, which had an emotional effect on the others. But as that didn't seem enough, the female Experiment stopped her attack just in time to then swing the weakened Experiment at the ground twice with great force. Hence, with each collision to the ground, Stitch cried out in pain as his body made large cracks on the ground.

"Let go of him!" Lilo shouted in fear.

Her emotion there was understandable, considering everyone else felt the same. But sadly it had little effect on Delilah. The Experiment had heard her, but only when she lifted Stitch up again with a grin on her face. But then, the moment changed when K-Oala charged at her angrily.

" **Hey! You heard her! Let him go!"** K-Oala yelled.

"Gladly." Delilah replied.

Just then, the Experiment did something again. She used her tendrils to then throw Stitch at the alien hero, with the result being as expected. K-Oala was able to catch Stitch, but with the force of the throw then sending both of them rolling on the ground.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Lilo shouted.

The Hawaiian girl was clearly worried by this point. She just watched as Ben and Stitch were sent rolling on the ground until they came to a stop. But before she could move, she found herself covered by a strange energy which then levitated her a few feet from the ground.

"Huh? What the –" Lilo said with a confused expression.

At the same time, Delilah giggled. She was the one responsible for Lilo's restriction, as her finger was pointed at the Hawaiian girl. Thus, without saying anything, she immediately sent Lilo flying up, much to the shock of others.

"Ron!" Kim shouted to her boyfriend.

"Got it, KP!" Ron shouted back.

And with that, the blonde got into action. He immediately leapt upwards at such a great height and caught Lilo, who was surprised by it. At the same time, Rook immediately shot three shots at Delilah, which she then dodged. But then, Kim got into the action by jumping straight at her with a then front kick that hit her right at the head.

The attack surprised Delilah a bit. Kim's attack right there, with her timing, had then sent the Experiment a few feet back until she did a back flip that landed her back on her feet.

"Ms. Possible!" Rook called out.

Kim turned to him in response. She wondered for a second on the reason until she saw him hold his Proto-Tool, which made a whining sound. Thus, she got an idea on his plan and nodded to him assuredly.

"Got it." She said.

So with that, Rook began shooting at the Experiment again. He knew from already past experiences that it wouldn't do much, especially at that moment, but he continued anyway. Hence, Experiment 628 was able to dodge all the blasts while making her way over to the Plumber with impressive speed.

However, Delilah was soon stopped by Kim. It happened when the Experiment jumped towards Rook with the intention to attack him. So rather than him, the famous heroine suddenly jumped from Rook's side and did a spin kick that kicked the Experiment away.

It didn't mean Delilah was down, though. The Experiment was fast to react to the kick, as she was then able to land on her feet and skidding backwards to a stop. But just as that happened, she immediately used her arms to block a jump kick at Kim, who had rushed at her with an impressive speed of her own.

From there, the two of them got in a hand-to-hand combat. Delilah was able to jump back, but only to have a distance from the heroine. She could easily tell that Kim was no pushover, and as such was serious when the heroine came jumping towards her again.

This time, however, Experiment 628 was prepared. She watched as Kim came at her with a spin kick which would hit her again. But unlike before, she blocked the attack with her arms and pushed the heroine back, a bit to the girl's shock. Then, as the heroine landed on her feet, she leapt at her and threw a punch that immediately made Kim to block it with her arms, though with a side effect. Experiment 628's attack forced her to stumble back a bit.

Hence, the experiment took advantage of it. She immediately used that chance to land on the ground and run between Kim's feet before she could react. Then, before Kim could turn, she ran straight for Rook, who instantly began to shoot at the Experiment again.

However, it proved to be futile like before. Experiment 628 was able to dodge each shot by running out of the range of the attacks with ease while getting closer to the Plumber. But then Rook was able to react accordingly by switching his Proto-Tool into a staff and swinging it down at her. Unfortunately, it failed when the Experiment jumped up to him before he could hit him, with a then direct landing on his head.

So before Rook knew it, it was too late. Experiment 628 was on all four legs on his head, when she then used her strength to leap off him. Thus, the force of it sent the Plumber falling to the ground while she landed on the ground on her two feet.

Kim immediately ran for her without delay. She had witnessed what just happened to Rook, and as such felt the time was right to attack. However, that proved to be easier said than done when Delilah turned back to her with a grin on her face. Hence, before Kim could fully understand it, the Experiment suddenly shot a plasma ball straight for Kim.

"Ms. Possible, look out!" Rook shouted.

Kim heard well and reacted quickly. So with perfect timing, she jumped over the shot before it could hit her and did a front flip for a kick at Delilah's face. However, the Experiment was quick, and as such she used her tendrils to shoot an electric blast, which encased Kim's entire body and caused her to scream in pain.

"KP!" Ron shouted.

The blonde young man was back on the ground, with Lilo by his side. Unfortunately, things weren't looking good for his girlfriend, whom Delilah then threw to the ground with ease. As for Rook, the Plumber was about to react, when suddenly Delilah disappeared out of sight.

"What the…" Rook said, confused. "She can disappear?"

"Correct." said the voice of Delilah.

Just then, the Experiment appeared right in front of Rook's face. She was floating by a purple aura around her, while having a smug on her face. "But you should worry about yourself." She said.

Rook immediately jumped back as a reaction. He was surprised at her sudden power, as it was something unexpected. Unfortunately, even as he did that, Delilah only chuckled and changed her entire body into purple static electricity. Hence, before Rook could react, she suddenly came ramming at him from all sides, with each hit hurting worse than the other. His armor still protected him from the worse harm, though, but not to the point that he could shrug off the pain.

However, the attack didn't stop there. Rook was still hit from all sides, before the Experiment then came to a stop. But all that changed when she flew up to his chin, hitting him with so much electric force that the Plumber was sent flying away with a loud cry.

So with that, Delilah was pleased with herself. She materialized herself back to her normal form and landed on the ground. But then, just as that happened, a family animalistic cry was heard from Delilah side as it came closer. The Experiment knew who it was, though, and as such she sent her tendril to wrap around the stomach of the person before pulling him to her front.

"Nice to see you again, 626." Delilah said with amusement.

Stitch snarled and squirmed in her grip. It was him who tried to sneak at the female Experiment and failed. Thus, Delilah continued. "Tell me, did you honestly think you could catch me off guard?"

"Ih." Stitch smirked. "Stitch Ubaba Icha."

"A distraction?" Delilah's eyes grew wide.

Just then, a different cry was heard. It was familiar and came from above, as the one responsible was making a nosedive for Delilah. Hence, when the Experiment looked up, she found out that it was K-Oala, who was now too close for her to escape.

Hence, the next thing that happened was unexpected. K-Oala did get her, however he found that upon landing on her and pulling on her that nothing happened. But if that wasn't enough, he came off her and tried pulling her from different sides with no effect.

So before the alien hero knew it, the female Experiment got him. She did it by using her tendril, which then wrapped around his stomach and lifted him up. Hence, now she had both Stitch and the alien hero lifted in the air with her looking directly at them with a grin.

"That was a pathetic teamwork." Delilah said instantly. "Did you honestly think you could get me that easily? Now…prepare for the consequences."

Stitch and K-Oala didn't like the tone of that. However, there was nothing they could do. Delilah still had them in her grasp, when she suddenly jumped up into the air high up. Hence, before they knew it, they were thrown back down to the ground, with Delilah then shooting a plasma blast that instantly hit him.

"Oh no! Stitch!" Lilo cried out.

The Hawaiian girl was shocked and worried at what just happened. She was standing still when she had witnessed everything that had happened. So when Delilah levitated down to the ground, next to the small crater that Stitch and K-Oala were in, she saw the Experiment turn to her with a small scowl on her face.

"Now…for you." Delilah said.

Lilo took a step back. She didn't want to be scared or to even feel that way. However, with Ben, Rook, Kim and Stitch being taken down, she couldn't help but feel that way.

Fortunately, something good happened. It came in the form of Ron, who then brought Rufus to her, which confused her.

"Rufus?" Lilo questioned.

"Hold him for me." Ron instructed.

Lilo was again confused. She could see the little guy was quiet and at the same time looking at Ron with clear concern. But rather than question it, she gently took the naked mole rat into her hands before looking at its owner, who was facing Delilah with a straight look.

Experiment 628 was amused.

"Hmm, this is unexpected." Delilah said. "Do you want to face me, human? You don't look like anything special, so step aside. This has nothing to do with you."

"No." Ron replied straightly. "You can call me names and look down on me. But there's two things I won't stand. One is when someone messes with Bueno Nachos and the other is when someone messes with good people, especially my girlfriend. Now prepare to feel the full might of Ron Stoppable."

"Ron Stoppable huh?" Delilah questioned. "Fine then. I will make this place your dying place."

Lilo was immediately scared for her friend.

"Ron, no." Lilo said.

However, her warning was too late. The blonde already seemed to make up his mind. So, even as she called out to him, he was already running towards Delilah with a loud cry. It didn't have an effect on Experiment 628, though.

Ron's action was expected in the eyes of Delilah. So when she saw him coming for her, she just stood there with her arms crossed and her tendrils charging with electricity. It wasn't long after that she shot an electric blast straight for the blonde.

Now normally, an attack from her had some certainty to hit its target. However, in what surprised Delilah, Ron maneuver from the blast and continued his way to her. But if that wasn't enough, other electric shots she then sent for the teen was instantly dodged by him. Hence, before she knew it, the teen jumped and did a spin kick that instantly hit her at the head.

"Argh!" Delilah cried out.

The weight of Ron's kick was also surprising, as it sent her flying back. However, the Experiment was able to do a backflip that landed her back on her feet, though she skidded back a bit. She then looked up to the air and found Ron coming down at her.

"Don't get cocky, human!" Delilah shouted.

Just then, the Experiment took her attack to another level. She began to shoot out plasma balls from her mouth, with each directly heading for the blonde. However, in what surprised her again, the blonde was suddenly encased in a blue aura which then allowed him to swat away the balls like they were nothing.

Delilah immediately jumped back. She did it before Ron could land on her, as it was clear that he wasn't only fast but he was strong. However, even as she landed on the ground, the teen suddenly was in front of her with a kick that instantly made contact. Hence, she was sent flying backwards.

That didn't mean the Experiment was down, though. The Experiment was surprised by the rate of the speed of the blonde. Fortunately for her, she was able to stop herself and flying up to the air, by the purple aura surrounding her.

"You're fast, I'll admit!" Delilah stated. "However, you stand no chance against me!"

Ron said nothing back. He could see easily that the female Experiment had the better vintage point. But as that wasn't enough, the Experiment then had her fists encased in a cold blue aura before firing ice beams at him.

Fortunately, none of them made contact with him. The blonde seemed ready for it, as it didn't make any move despite the closeness. But when he did, it seemed like he blurred out of existence, with the ice beams hitting the ground and making small ice pillars.

"What? Where did he go?" Experiment 628 asked, surprised.

Just then, something caught her attention. It was minor, but at the same time dangerous as it made a whoosh sound. So when she turned to her left, she shot an ice beam which hit the wall and made a small ice pillar.

That didn't stop there, though. Delilah was in a state whereby she could feel a presence around her. So when she turned to her right, she noticed a blue blur passing her on the wall until the whole thing made sense. The blur was Ron, and he was running all over the walls in an incredible speed.

"Woah…" Lilo said in astonishment.

Meanwhile, the fight was still ongoing. Ron was incredibly fast, but not enough to deter Experiment 628. Hence, with mild frustration, Delilah shot ice after ice at the teen with none of them making no impact on him. So before she knew it, the teen jumped from her right side and did a curve kick that resulted in her crashing into a machine that then blew up

Lilo was amazed.

"Was Ron always this fast?" She questioned, still astonished.

"No." said a familiar male voice.

Lilo turned to the source of it. She saw right there that it was Rook, who was now back to his feet and heading straight for her. "That is the mystical monkey powers." He said. "I read about it. He obtained it sometime after you guys first met."

"Wow." Lilo said and smiled.

"However…" Rook continued. "Ever since he used its full power in an alien invasion, it becomes a strain to him if he uses it for a long period of time."

"What?" Lilo was surprised.

Just then, Ron landed on the ground and stumbled. He was panting, with small drops of sweat on his face as he tried to maintain his footing. Fortunately, the strain he felt then ceased and he was able to wipe the sweat and smile at Lilo like nothing happened.

"I'm okay." He said.

"Yip!" Rufus exclaimed.

Lilo smiled back in response. She had felt a bit worried for the blonde until that moment. But then the scene changed when a small groan was heard coming from Kim. It would appear that the red-haired was now waking up from unconsciousness.

"Kim!" Ron shouted with concerned.

The sight of his girlfriend now took top priority. Thus, without wasting time, the blonde went over to his girlfriend. Meanwhile, a familiar whining and dinging sound was heard and followed by a flash of green light from the crater not so far from them. So before anyone to speak on it, Ben as his human-self and Stitch were seen walking out of the crater and heading to Lilo and Rook.

"Stitch, you're okay!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

A big feeling of relief was on the Hawaiian girl. She could see that Stitch was all right and was glad to see that nothing was wrong with him. Hence, she then seen running to the little blue Experiment before embracing him in a hug, which surprised him. It was a good thing then that the Experiment returned it back to her.

Now at this point, Ben was about to say something to his partner. However, he never got to say what it was due to what happened then. It was something that immediately got everyone as even Lilo and Stitch had to break their hug when they saw Experiment 628 walk out of the destruction her crash had cause.

"Ben." Rook called to his partner. "Now would be a good time to use an alien that can –"

"I'm with you, partner." Ben interjected.

By this point, the teen hero had seen what Delilah was capable of. So without a word after, he immediately touched the faceplate of the Omnitrix. However, before he could slap down on the Omnitrix core, the Experiment did something unexpected.

"Not so fast!" Delilah exclaimed.

And so, before anyone knew it, the Experiment stomped her foot on the ground. Her attack right there wasn't to bring direct harm to everyone, but to do something else. Hence, once she did that, the entire ground shook, with everyone stumbling just to stay on their feet. As for Delilah, she then used that chance to shoot an energy beam from her finger to Ron's chest, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed in shock.

The heroine had been helped to her feet by her boyfriend, before all this happened. So upon seeing him knocked down, she ran to his aid without any other thought. However, all that changed when a loud whining sound was heard, followed by a machine walking out. It was in the appearance of a four-legged animal, except its head was huge and spinning till it opened to reveal a blue portal.

"What…What is that?" Lilo questioned.

"My first contingency plan." Delilah answered.

Just then, the machine's portal began to have a pulling effect. It surprised everyone else, as it caused everyone to struggle to stay on their feet. But if that wasn't enough, Ron's unconscious body was flown into the air until the portal claimed him.

"Ron!" Kim cried out.

The teenage girl was shocked at what she just witnessed. Her boyfriend was just taken from her right before her eyes. It was painful and at the same time scary since it threatened their life together. So without saying anything, she immediately ran to the portal and jumped into it.

"KIM!" Everyone else exclaimed.

At the same time, Delilah laughed. She let her body become encased in the usual purple energy, before levitating and looking down on them.

"I knew my chance of winning this fight could change anytime. Fortunately, I always prepare beforehand for any possibility. So if we meet again, then I can assure you that your luck won't save you then. Goodbye." She said.

With that, Experiment 628 disappeared right before everyone's eyes. It didn't stop the portal from what it was doing, though. However, the situation only seemed to get worse as even Lilo was sent flying towards the portal. Fortunately, Stitch was able to grab hold on her hands, though with a lot of strain on his part.

"Stitch!" Lilo exclaimed.

"Hold…on!" Stitch shouted.

The situation the Experiment was in was getting bad. He was feeling some strain from holding Lilo and keeping himself on the ground. So it wasn't surprising then that it got Ben's attention, as he and Rook were battling against the pulling effect of the portal.

"I'm going in!" Ben shouted.

"What?" Rook asked in shock. "You can't, Ben. Ms Possible and Mr Stoppable may be lost already."

"And that's a reason to go after them." Ben stated. He then looked at his partner. "I know this sound like a bad idea, but we don't have any other choice. I'll find Kim and Ron. You just destroy that thing before it sucks up Lilo and Stitch. The little guy can't hang on for long."

"But you might be lost too." Rook stated.

Ben smirked in response. "Then don't let me stay lost for long."

"Ben…" Rook said.

However, Ben's mind was already made. The teen immediately jumped forward and let the portal's pull to take him away as well. Hence, everyone else watched as the teen hero was sucked into the portal.

"Ben!" Lilo shouted in shock.

But it was too late to change anything. Rook was a bit hesitant to take the shot until he saw no other choice to it. Hence, upon changing his Proto-Tool into a blaster, he shot at the portal threw times, which then stopped its pulling force and exploded.

Now Lilo was about to hit the ground. Fortunately, Stitch was able to pull over to her with the Experiment then embracing her in a hug. But it didn't stop the sadness and small tears that were then rolling down her cheeks.

"We…We lost them." Lilo whimpered. "It was my fault."

"No." Rook said suddenly. He had his Proto-Tool back in the thing on his back, before kneeling on one knee at Lilo and patting her head. "Rest easy, Lilo. We have not lost them."

"How…How do you know that?" Lilo asked.

"Because Ben will make sure they come back." Rook stated.

_(LINE BREAK)_

 **AND DONE!**

 **WOW! THAT WAS A LOT TO WRITE!**

 **I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THIS! TRUTH BE TOLD, I FELT A SOME OF HURDLE IN WRITING DIFFERENT FIGHT SCENES! BUT NOW THAT I'VE COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER, I FEEL REALLY GOOD IN THE END. ALSO, AS A TREAT, THIS CHAPTER WAS A LONG ONE.**

 **So about this chapter, I wanted to add a scene where we would see the place Ben and Kim ended up in. However, due to the chapter being as long as it is now, I ended up cutting that out and leaving it to the next chapter.**

 **Also, just so you know, the next chapter will have Ben and Kim appear in Aang's world. A lot will happen, so be sure to look forward to that.**

 **Now about one thing before I end this author monologue or whatever you can call, there is one thing I wish to mention. If you feel I'm taking long to update a fanfic, please review in that particular fanfic. I'm not saying that I have a problem with a person 'reviewing' in another fanfic just to get me to update the fanfic he/she likes; I just prefer if it was in the appropriate fanfic that he/she likes. I'm always notified on when I receive a review, whether it is a very old one or a new one, so don't worry. I will always see your review.**

 **That's all for now, folks. Please review, follow and favorite to show your continuous support. Have a great day/night.**

 **TRIVIA**

 **THE ALIEN NAME "K-OALA" IS BASED ON THE FACT THAT BEN'S NEW ALIEN FORM (WHICH IS FROM STITCH'S DNA) RESEMBLES AN ACTUAL KOALA AND ALSO THE FIRST LETTERS OF K AND O IN THE NAME WHICH SOUNDS LIKE THE BASIC K.O (KNOCK OUT).**


End file.
